My Best
by Pikapikabyun
Summary: persahabatan yang menjadi cinta antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ABSURD/YAOI/DLDR/CHANBAEK
1. Babyhood

Title : My Bestttt

AUTHOR : aquariusbaby06

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS ANEH. JANGAN DIBACA KALO ANEH YAAA.

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda sebulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip

* * *

.

Oktober 1996

.

Kedua wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu menggendong kedua anak lelaki mereka yang masih berusia 3 tahun sambil berbincang menikmati udara sore hari.

"wah Baekhyun ini manis sekali ya semakin hari, kenapa Chanyeol tidak seperti Baekhyun saja yang manis?" ucap wanita bermarga Park yang asik mencubit pipi anak tetangganya yang tersenyum mendengar pujian untuk anaknya.

"kau ini, kalau Baekhyun manis berarti Chanyeol tampan bukan?"

"bibi Byun benal eomma, Yeollie kan tampan tidak sepelti Baekkie wlee~" Chanyeol kecil yang ada dalam gendongan ibunya mengejek teman kecilnya tanpa takut kepada bibi Byun tetangganya.

Baekhyun kecil yang melihat Chanyeol mengejeknya hanya diam dan menampakkan raut ingin menangis.

Para ibu itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang melihat Baekyun ingin mengeluarkan air mata segera menggapai-gapai wajah Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Baekkie cengeng! Suka menangis! Huu~ cengeng~"

Melihat kebiasaan anaknya yang suka menggapai wajah Baekhyun mulai muncul, ibu Chanyeol segera menjauhkan anaknya dari Baekhyun.

"astaga Taeyeon-ah maafkan Chanyeol ya. Anak ini suka sekali memegang wajah anakmu." Ucap Ny. Park kepada tetangganya. Ia benar-benar tak enak karena memang saat mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kecil– bertemu, Chanyeol selalu menggoda Baekhyun dan selalu berakhir aksi cakar di antara mereka. Sebenarnya dapat dikatakan Chanyeol saja yang bringas mencakar wajah manis Baekhyun.

"tak apa Dara-ya, mungkin Chanyeol gemas dengan Baekhyun hahaha~" Ny. Byun berusaha mencairkan suasana dan berusaha agar anaknya yang manis itu tidak jadi menangis.

"ya mungkin Chanyeol suka mencakar wajah Baekhyun karena wajah Baekhyun yang manis haha~" Ny. Park tak memedulikan anaknya yang –nakal– meminta untuk turun dari gendongan ibunya. Akhirnya setelah lelah dengan Chanyeol kecil yang meronta-ronta minta turun, wanita cantik itu membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh tanah dan berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berada di gendongan ibunya.

"bibi Byun! Yeollei ingin belmain dengan Baekkie ya?" pria kecil itu menarik-narik baju Ny. Byun bermaksud agar menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan wanita itu.

"tapi Chanyeol-ah, kau jangan menyakiti Baekhyun lagi ne? nanti Baekhyun akan menangis dan paman Byun akan menembakmu dengan pistolnya." Ucap Ny. Park memperingatkan anaknya.

Chanyeol kecil mengangguk semangat mendengar ibunya menyetujui dirinya untuk bermain dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya menatap Chanyeol diam di gendongan ibunya. Baekhyun sebenarnya suka bermain dengan Chanyeol, namun lelaki yang lebih tampan darinya itu suka sekali mencakar wajahnya yang manis, jadi ia takut bermain dengan Chanyeol.

"yeay Yeollie ingin belmain dengan Baekkie! Ayo Baekkie tulun dulu, kita main di kamal Yeollie saja." Anak itu terlihat bersemangat mengajak temannya bermain.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam menatap temannya. Melihat tak ada respon dari anaknya yang manis, Ny. Byun akhirnya membujuk Baekhyun agar mau bermain dengan Chanyeol.

"ayo Baekkie sayang, kau tidak mau bermain eoh?" Ny. Byun menggoyangkan badannya bermaksud membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Baekkie takut eomma, nanti Yeollie jahat lagi." Ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher ibunya.

"tidak akan sayang, eomma janji Yeollie akan baik. Iyakan Yeollie?"

Chanyeol segera mengangguk dengan cepat. Entah itu reflek atau memang ia tak berniat menyakiti Baekhyun sungguhan.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memelas.

"_gwaenchanayo nae _Baekhyunie." Dengan itu Baekhyun mengangguk ragu dan mulai turun dari gendongan ibunya.

"yeay ayo belmain!" Baekhyun yang malang, harus rela tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun kecil dengan ragu memasuki kamar Chanyeol yang besar. Kaki kecilnya mulai melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di depan kamar Chanyeol.

"Baekkie masuk ya?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang telah tiduran di ranjangnya.

"ya masuklah Baekkie, ayo kita main puzzle punya Yeollie!" pria kecil yang lebih tinggi menuju sebuah box warna putih di samping ranjangnya, tempat mainannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah puzzle bergambar tokoh doraemon dari dalam box itu, "eomma membeli ini untuk Yeollie kemalin, jadi ini masih balu, bagus kan?" dengan bangga Chanyeol menunjukkan puzzle baru itu kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"wahh iya, bagus sekali. Baekkie suka kalena ada dolaemonnya di sini." Katanya dengan menunjuk puzzle itu tepat di mata doraemon.

Sejenak Baekhyun diam dan melanjutkan, "tapi Yeollie kan tidak suka dolaemon, kenapa beli ini? Kenapa Yeollie tidak beli yang lilakuma atau sponbob?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "agal Baekkie suka belmain ini belsama Yeollie hehe." Ucapnya dengan sesekali melompat kecil. "Baekkie suka dola ini kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ayo main ini Yeollie!"

Mereka berdua duduk di ranjang Chanyeol dan mulai melepaskan bagian dari puzzle itu sebelum dipasang kembali ke tempatnya. Baekhyun terlihat larut dalam permainannya sampai tak mengetahui jika Chanyeol di depannya bersiap untuk mencakar wajah manisnya.

Satu kali senyum tampak di wajahnya, semakin Chanyeol kecil gatal untuk menyentuh wajah temannya yang–

SRET

"Aaaww! Sakit! Eomma!"

–malang .

"hueee~ eomma!"

Chanyeol yang menjadi tersangka utama hanya diam dan mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun, mengelus bekas cakaran di wajah temannya.

Setelah beberapa detik Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca menjadi tenang dan menatap Chanyeol.

"hiks Yeollie jahat lagi hiks." Baekhyun mengusap pipi kanannya yang dialiri air mata, sedangkan pipi kirinya masih terdapat tangan Chanyeol yang mengelusnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tangan masih di pipi kiri Baekhyun, "Yeollie tidak jahat."

"jahat."

"tidak."

"iya jahat."

"Yeollie tidak jahat."

"tapi Yeollie selalu membuat wajah Baekkie sakit, belalti Yeollie jahat. Nanti kalau Yeollie jahat appa akan menembak Yeollie dengan pistolnya." Baekhyun mengusap mata kanannya yang sembab.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Yeollie melakukan itu kalena Yeollie suka dengan wajah Baekkie, apakah Yeollie akan tetap ditembak oleh paman Byun jika menyukai wajah Baekkie?"

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali, "kenapa Yeollie suka wajah Baekkie? Suka itu bagaimana? Baekkie bingung."

Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk kedua pipi Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"entahlah Yeollie juga bingung, pokoknya Yeollie ingin melihat Baekkie telus, makanya Yeollie suka hehe."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berbinar, "sepelti Baekkie yang ingin melihat Dolaemon?"

Chanyeol kecil mengangguk, "apakah Baekkie juga ingin melihat Yeollie telus?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia berfikir bahwa tentu saja ia ingin melihat Chanyeol terus. Lagipula Chanyeol itu menyenangkan jika diajak bermain. Mainannya juga banyak dan bagus-bagus, berbeda dengannya yang memiliki sedikit mainan, itu karena eomma nya lebih sering membeli buku cerita bergambar untuknya, atau buku mewarnai. Jadi intinya ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol terus, meskipun temannya itu selalu saja membuat sakit di wajahnya.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengangguk, "iya! Baekkie ingin melihat Yeollie telus. Belalti Baekkie suka dengan Yeollie ya?"

Dengan senang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan melompat-lompat di ranjangnya, "Yeay! Yeollie suka Baekkie dan Baekkie juga suka Yeollie!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan ikut melompat-lompat, "hehehe Baekkie suka Yeollie! Yeollie juga suka Baekkie! Belalti kita halus telus belsama kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan dengan masih tertawa ia menarik Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya, erat sekali, "Baekkie halus dekat dengan Yeollie telus."

Senyuman terus terkembang di wajah keduanya sampai Baekhyun kecil membalas pelukan erat temannya, "iya, tapi Yeollie jangan membuat wajah Baekkie sakit lagi, nanti kalau Yeollie sepelti itu, bukan hanya appa yang menembak Yeollie, tapi halaboji juga."

"hehe iya Yeollie akan baik dengan Baekkie." Kedua pria kecil itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Yaksok?"

"ne yaksok."

Keduanya tersenyum sampai Chanyeol kecil secara tiba-tiba mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun kecil hanya mampu diam dengan pandangan bingung.

"kenapa Yeollie melakukan itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menjawab, "Yeollie tidak tau, hanya ingin saja. Kalena wajah Baekkie cantik sekali sepelti eomma hehe."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Dan sebelum Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bingung, Baekhyun berkata,

"eomma dan appa akan melakukan itu jika Baekkie membuat meleka telsenyum, dan Baekkie melakukan itu kalena Yeollie membuat Baekkie telsenyum."

Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya, "Yeollie suka dengan itu, apa Baekkie juga?"

Baekhyun kecil membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"kalau begitu mulai sekalang ayo melakukan itu telus!"

"Baekkie setuju!"

.

.

Babyhood end.-.

* * *

.

a/n : I'm so sorry karena ff lain belum apdet eh ff baru nongol /berbilelah/ ff ini sebenarnya gak sampai berchapter-chapter paling gak maksimal 5 chapter lah.. dan tiap chap mereka bakal ganti umur hehe jadi intinya tiap chap itu masa yg berbeda dan langsung end/?

itu endingnya absurd bgt deh ngapain juga ya kecil-kecil main nyosor aja tu bedua –'

BTW CHANBAEK SHIPPER ADALAH YG PALING BERUNTUNG KARENA APA? KALIAN PASTI TAU DONG DI TLP EXOLUXION KEMARIN BANYAAAAAKKK MOMENT MEREKA. TERUS JUGA MEREKA YG KODE-KODEAN MULU DI IG. TERUS WAKTU B NANGIS SI C LANGSUNG NGELUS TENGKUKNYA SEAKAN UDA KEBIASAAN MEREKA HAHA. TERUS JUGA WAKTU B BILANG DIA KURUS, EH SI C BILANG KALO B ITU CANTIK APALAGI KALO KURUSAN DAN LAGI, WAKTU SUHO TANYA KE C APA YG DIA LAKUKAN WAKTU CHRISTMAS, C BILANG DIA TIDUR TRS SI B BILANG 'I KNOW WHAT CHANYEOL DID!" AIGOO.. APA YG KIRA-KIRA MEREKA LAKUKAN YA KOK B SAMPAI TAU?

ITU HANYA BEBERAPA DARI RIBUAN CB MOMENT DI EXOLUXION KEMARIN! OMG!

Semoga ada trs CB moment ya biar greget gitu, duh pen bgt gue nikahin mereka!

Oke sekian cuap dr saya, review yaa~ kalo ada yg mau sharing pm aja oke? Byeee~


	2. Kidhood

Title : My Bestttt

-kidhood-

AUTHOR : aquariusbaby06

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS. JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ANEH YAAA

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda satu bulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip.

.

* * *

November 1999

.

"hatchii!"

Seorang pria kecil berusia enam tahun sedang terbaring lemah dengan sebuah kain kecil di dahinya.

"Baek, kalau bersin tutup mulutnya sayang." Ucap Ny. Byun dan membenarkan letak selimut anak manisnya.

Pria mungil itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

"sekarang kau hisap ini ya, eomma akan mengambil bubur untuk Baekkie." Wanita cantik itu meletakkan thermometer di sela-sela bibir mungil anaknya. "jangan dilepas sebelum eomma datang ya, jangan banyak bergerak."

Lagi-lagi anak manis itu hanya patuh mengangguk lucu dengan hidungnya yang memerah.

Saat wanita itu keluar kamar, Baekhyun kecil memilih untuk berbaring kembali karena memang ia masih lemas dan mengantuk.

Beberapa menit Baekhyun masih terjaga dan memainkan thermometer di mulutnya dengan menggunakan gigi serta lidahnya hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Baekkie!"

Ugh sepertinya itu-

"Baekkie ini Yeollie! Ayo berangkat sekolah!"

Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan teriakan temannya segera melepas termometernya dan turun dari ranjang.

Baru saja ia mencapai jendela untuk menyuruh Chanyeol masuk, ibunya yang paling cantik membuka pintu kamarnya dan memekik kaget melihat putranya meninggalkan ranjang, "Baekhyun! Mengapa kau turun dari ranjang?"

Dengan takut Baekhyun kecil berlari dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan tak lupa membungkus tubuh mungilnya serapat mungkin dengan selimut, "Baekkie tidak eomma.." cicitnya.

Ny. Byun menghela hafas heran. Anaknya itu lucu sekali.

"kau melepasnya dari mulutmu Baekkie, eomma sudah bilang jangan dilepas dulu kan?" wanita itu meraih thermometer dan melihat angka yang ada di sana.

30 derajat celcius.

"kau demam sayang."

"eungh? Baekkie sakit demam? Lalu Yeollie bagaimana?"

Ny. Byun membulatkan matanya, "Chanyeol? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Yeollie ada di luar eomma. Dia menunggu Baekkie untuk sekolah." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk jendela kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup Ny. Byun mendengar sebuah suara memanggil nama anaknya.

"eomma akan menyuruh Chanyeol masuk, hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah Baekkie." Ny. Byun mengusap rambut lebat anaknya dengan sayang, "Baekkie makan dulu buburnya, eomma akan menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ya! Cepat suruh Yeollie masuk eomma~" rajuknya.

Akhirnya Ny. Byun keluar bermaksud untuk menyuruh Chanyeol masuk.

Baekhyun entah mengapa langsung berbaring dan menutup rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mengabaikan perintah ibunya untuk segera memakan buburnya.

Ugh Baekhyun mana mau makan bubur seperti itu? Rasanya saja aneh.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan ibunya. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Di mana Chanyeol?

"eomma di mana Yeollie?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol kecil dari belakang tubuh ibunya muncul dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel di punggungnya. Ia berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring.

"Baekkie?! Apakah Baekkie sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol kecil seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, "Baekkie sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa sekolah."

Chanyeol memandang Ny. Byun dengan mata yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"eommanim bolehkah Yeollie menemani Baekkie hari ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"tetapi kau harus sekolah sayang, bagaimana dengan eomma mu?" jawab Ny. Byun seraya mengusap pelan rambut Chanyeol.

"bisakah eommanim memberitahu eomma jika Yeollie ingin menemani Baekkie?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangan Ny. Byun. Baekhyun hanya diam memerhatikan tingkah temannya yang sedang merajuk.

"baiklah, tetapi Yeollie juga harus meminta ijin kepada eommanya nanti?"

"ya tentu saja!" jawab Chanyeol semangat.

"kalau begitu eomma keluar dulu, Baekkie harus makan buburnya ya? Kalau tidak nanti eomma tidak akan mengajak Baekkie ke rumah paman lagi."

"ne! siap eomma!" Baekhyun membuat gerakan hormat kepada ibunya dan Chanyeol diam-diam merasa gemas kepada teman kecilnya sehingga melampiaskannya dengan meremas sprei ranjang milik Baekhyun.

Selepas Ny. Byun keluar dari kamarnya, Chanyeol segera melepas sepatu serta kaus kakinya dan tidur di samping Baekhyun.

"Baekkie makan buburnya ne?"

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tiduran pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

"tidak mau, buburnya sangat tidak enak Yeollie~" Baekhyun merengek dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada lengan kanan Chanyeol. "eoh? Yeollie bawa bekal dari rumah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "kenapa?"

"coba Baekkie ingin lihat bekalnya." Chanyeol segera membuka tas rilakkumanya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dengan gambar spiderman dan membukanya untuk memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun.

"eomma membawa roti selai stroberi dan chicken katsu."

"waahh pasti enak." Baekhyun memandang bekal temannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Baekkie mau makan bekal Yeollie?"

"apa tidak apa-apa? Lalu Yeollie nanti makan apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Yeollie bisa makan bubur punya Baekkie, lagipula Yeollie tidak pernah makan bubur."

Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk isi bubur dari nakas di samping ranjang dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Dan bekal Chanyeol pun beralih tangan dari pemiliknya.

"ayo kita makan bersama!" Baekhyun kecil terlihat bersemangat sekali.

Satu suapan bubur ia makan dan dahinya mengernyit merasakan bubur milik Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu bertanya.

"apakah buburnya rasanya aneh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menelan suapan pertamanya tadi, "tidak, ini enak sekali. Eommanim sangat jago membuat bubur." Uangkapnya jujur karena memang bubur yang ia makan enak.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol merasa tertantang untuk mencicipi buburnya.

"boleh Baekkie minta satu sendok?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Pria kecil bertelinga peri itu mulai menyendokkan bubur dan menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun.

"aaaa~" dan mengeluarkan suara mirip seperti ibunya saat sedang menyuapkan makanan padanya, "buka mulutnya Baekkie~ pesawat akan lewat~"

"aaa~" dan satu sendok bubur itu masuk pada mulut lelaki manis bermarga Byun.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan rasa aneh pada lidahnya. Rasa pahit.

Setelah dengan susah payah menghabiskan bubur di mulutnya, Baekhyun kecil mulai merengek pada Chanyeol.

"Yeollie berbohong pada Baekkie~ rasanya pahit!" dengan segala rajukannya, membuat Chanyeol kecil kewalahan dan membujuk teman manisnya.

"Yeollie tidak berbohong, mana pernah Yeollie bohong pada Baekkie?"

"tapi rasanya pahit. Kata Yeollie rasanya enak?!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol lebih maju untuk membuat Baekhyun tak cemberut lagi. "benar Yeollie tidak bohong. Mungkin rasanya pahit karena Baekkie sakit." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"masa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mimic muka merajuk. Chanyeol kecil yang melihatnya segera mengelus rambut temannya, ia mengangguk.

"Baekkie makan bekal punya Yeollie saja, biar Yeollie yang makan bubur ini ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu membuat poninya sedikit menutupi mata sipit itu.

"eoh!" pekik Chanyeol pelan.

"ada apa Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil sedikit terkejut.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyentuh sudut bibir Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, "ada bekas bubur di sini." Lirih pria kecil bermarga Park itu. Tangannya masih mengusap sudut bibir teman manisnya.

"Yeollie? Sudah bersih?"

"ya." Chanyeol segera menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Baekhyun. "apa masih terasa pahit?"

Baekhyun kecil mengangguk.

"Yeollie akan mencium Baekkie ya?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu, "untuk apa?"

"kalau kita berciuman kan rasanya manis, jadi rasa pahitnya hilang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang amat polos.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk patuh.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol kecil pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, ia mulai meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Kedua pasang mata itu tertutup dengan bibir Chanyeol yang melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu tak lama hingga Chanyeol yang memutuskan kontak bibir mereka, ia mengerjapkan matanya polos, "apakah sudah tidak pahit lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hilang.

"tidak!" sahutnya.

Lelaki mungil itu segera menerjang tubuh temannya untuk ia peluk erat. "terima kasih Yeollie sudah menghilangkan rasa pahitnya hehe."

Chanyeol kecil membalas pelukan Baekhyun erat. "ya sama-sama." Ia melepaskan pelukan yang lebih kecil, "ayo kita tidur, Baekkie masih sakit kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup kotak bekal milik Chanyeol yang baru sedikit ia makan. Chanyeol juga meletakkan mangkuk buburnya di atas nakas.

Mereka berakhir dengan tidur bersama dan bergelung di balik selimut, berpelukan erat sekali. Sebelum Baekhyun kecil meminta sesuatu kepada teman tampannya.

"Yeollie, bolehkah kita melakukannya lagi? Tiba-tiba lidah Baekkie pahit."

.

.

Kidhood end

* * *

.

a/n : haiii kidhood chanbaek muncul! Aigoo saya lagi seneng bgt ini gegara moment chanbaek yg banjir! Tau gak yg di kiss the radio, si B nyium pipi si Sehun eh respon C waktu itu langsung ngelepas airphone haha gatau apa maksudnya terus abis gitu mukanya beteeeee abisss gilak dari situ emang saya ngerasa C punya perasaan khusus ke B wkwk duh capek sama moment CB yang banyak banget.

Emang bener, Exodus era is CB era too 3

By the way, adakah di sini para kakak kelas aku yg Senin besok UN? Semangat ya buat UN nya hehehe~ jangan mikirin gimana CB mau blak-blakan tentang hubungan mereka /plak..

Kalau begitu review yaa hehe sampai jumpa di Teenhood~~~

/hidup chanbaek/


	3. Teenhood 1

Title : My Bestttt

-teenhood 1-

AUTHOR : pikapikabyun (aquariusbaby06)

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS. JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ANEH YAAA

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda satu bulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip.

.

May 2009

.

"Di mana anakmu itu hm? Lama sekali bersiapnya, mirip sepertimu saat aku menjemputmu untuk berkencan dulu." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang meniup cangkir berisi teh yang amat panas buatan istrinya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mencibir mendengar perkataan suaminya yang terkesan sekali sedang mengejek kaum wanita.

"Mana ku tahu, lagipula itu wajar saja karena semua wanita akan bersiap diri sangat lama untuk kencan mereka."

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Ya itu wajar saja, tetapi tidak wajar jika anakmu itu yang meniru kelakuanmu saat muda dulu." Ucapnya.

Ny. Byun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Baekhyun itu dulu akan menjadi seorang perempuan, namun saat aku melahirkan malah keluar laki-laki." Ucapnya sembari menata bekal untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti, terlihat jelas pada wajahnya." Balas suaminya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang terdengar seperti langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang lari marathon. Tn. Byun hanya melirik kedatangan anak manisnya yang terburu-buru, terlihat jelas dari rambutnya yang belum tersisir rapi dan kancing seragam yang sangat berantakan.

"Pagi _Appa_ku yang sangat tampan!" Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju sang ayah sebelum mengecup pipi kanan lelaki paruh baya itu.

Tn. Byun tersenyum begitu mencium bau anaknya yang sangat manis itu.

"Berapa liter kau menuangkan parfum bayimu nak?"

"Hihi hanya 4 kali semprot, _Appa_." Jawabnya seraya mengacungkan keempat jarinya yang lentik.

"Itu memang 'hanya' empat kali semprot." Canda Tn. Byun dengan menekankan kata empat. "oh ya, kau serius untuk mengambil jurusan vocal? Kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama seperti Chanyeol?" Tanya Tn. Byun.

"Tidak mau _Appa_, aku hanya bisa bernyanyi, tidak dengan memainkan alat music atau berakting."

"Ya terserah padamu." Tn. Byun meminum tehnya yang sudah hangat. "ngomong-ngomong di mana dasimu Baekhyun_ie_?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar segera meraba dadanya dan dengan cepat melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil dasi yang sempat ia lupakan.

Kemudian ia kembali dan menghampiri sang ibu yang sibuk membuat sarapan dengan tangan kanan terjulur memberikan dasinya.

Ny. Byun mengernyit heran.

"Pasangkan dasiku _Eomma_~" seakan tahu apa yang ibunya pikirkan, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan nada merajuk.

Ny. Byun mengehela nafas sebelum membersihkan tangannya dengan kain lap dan memasangkan dasi anaknya yang manja itu.

"Kau ini sudah besar Baek, dua hari yang lalu usiamu sudah enam belas tahun dan kau harus mulai mandiri." Ny. Byun memutar tubuh anaknya untuk melihat apakah dasinya sudah rapi atau tidak. "Kau harus meniru Chanyeol, dia saja selalu bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, sudah tidak pernah menangis sejak lulus sekolah dasar.." lanjut wanita itu.

Ny. Byun kemudian mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan setelah selesai memakaikan dasinya, "Sudah sana cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Baekhyun merengut, "kenapa _Eomma_ selalu saja membandingkan aku dengan Chanyeol? Anak _Eomma_ sebenarnya aku atau dia?"

Tn. Byun terkekeh di balik koran yang dibacanya, "Chanyeol juga anak _Eomma_mu Baek, apa kau lupa?" Baekhyun mencibir mendengarnya. Kenapa ayahnya itu suka sekali menggodanya?

"Aku tak mau punya _Hyung_ sepertinya, dia sok sekali _Appa_~ dia selalu mengejekku."

Tn. Byun tertawa dan mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. "Mungkin dia gemas kepadamu Baekkie, seperti _Appa_ yang suka mengejekmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Appa _tidak mengantarku hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil sesekali meneguk susu vanilanya.

"Maafkan _Appa_ sayang, hari ini _Appa_ ada rapat kusus ketua kepolisian di Gangnam. Sebenarnya _Appa _ingin sekali mengantarmu sekolah karena hari ini kau pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah, tapi kondisi tidak mendukung." Tn. Byun terlihat menyesal mengatakan itu. "Lagipula masih ada Chanyeol yang dapat _Appa_ percayakan, bukan?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "U-uh! Kenapa selalu Chanyeol _sih_? _Appa _dan _Eomma _tidak tahu bagaimana usilnya Park Chanyeol itu jika hanya ada kami berdua."

"Dia hanya bercanda Baek, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu. Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu, hari ini kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol." Ucapan ibunya barusan membuat mood Baekhyun buruk sekali.

"Bela saja terus Park Chanyeol itu." Gerutunya pelan.

.

Baekhyun membuka gerbang rumah keluarga Park yang tepat berada di samping kiri rumahnya. Ia mulai memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat luas itu.

"Pagi Baekhyun_ie_!" sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai tukang kebun di rumah Chanyeol.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga Kim _Ahjussi_! Hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol! Aku sudah menjadi murid Senior high school!." Ucap Baaekhyun dengan riang. Saking riangnya sampai melompat-lompat kecil di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu, nak. Terlihat jelas pada dirimu. Kau nampak semangat sekali?" lelaki itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang mirip seorang bocah yang akan bersekolah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Tentu saja _Ahjussi_, itu berarti aku sudah dewasa karena sudah lulus sekolah menengah."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Apa Chanyeol ada di dalam? Kau menyirami tumbuhan apa itu _Ahjussi_?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mendekat ke arah lelaki itu.

"Ya Chanyeol ada di dalam, dan ini tumbuhan baru yang kemarin baru ayah Chanyeol beli, katanya tumbuhan ini mudah sekali mati maka dari itu setiap pagi harus diberi pupuk baru dan disirami." Jelas lelaki itu.

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya takjub.

"Wahh _Abeoji_ memang senang sekali mengoleksi tumbuhan." Jawabnya. "kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya _Ahjussi_!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum berlari kecil memasuki rumah keduanya itu. Memang bagi Baekhyun rumah Chanyeol adalah rumah keduanya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Baekhyun memencet bel rumah itu dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang maid yang masih lumayan muda.

"Wah Baekhyun_ie_, kau tampak manis dengan seragam barumu." Ucap maid yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan dan memberi Baekhyun jalan untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih _Noona_."

"Chanyeol masih sarapan kau masuk saja."

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu ya _Noona_."

Baekhyun berjalan masuk menuju ruang makan yang sangat dia hafal dimana letaknya.

"Pagi!" lelaki mungil itu langsung berlari kecil begitu melihat keluarga Park, ia menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Pagi Baekkie, kau siap sekali sepertinya untuk hari ini." Ucap Ny. Park seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias mendengarnya, "Tentu _Eommanim_. Apa aku keren dengan seragam seperti milik Chanyeol ini?"

"Lebih dari itu, kau tampak manis sekali."

"Hehe terima kasih _Eommanim_."

"Baekhyun_ie_, berhubung kau baru saja masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, jadi agar kau tidak tersesat kau harus bersama Chanyeol sampai kau hafal bagian sekolah itu ne? _Abeoji_ tidak ingin kau tersesat." Jelas Tn. Park dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"_Appa_! Baekhyun bisa sendiri. Dia sudah besar, lagipula memangnya aku babysitternya?" gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Ughh! Chanyeol! Jangan membuat Baekhyunie sedih pagi ini! Lagipula Baekhyun memang harus berada di sampingmu agar dia aman."

Perkataan Yoora membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ah _Noona_ cantik sekali pagi ini."

Yoora mengibaskan rambutnya dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Terima kasih Baekhyun_ie_, kau manis sekali pagi ini."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun itu pintar sekali mencari muka pada keluarganya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan memungut sebuah cerry merah di tengah meja makan, tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga ia berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo berangkat Baek!"

"Yak Chan aku-"

"Daahh _Eomma_, _Appa_, _Noona_!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit oleng ke dapan.

"_Abeoji, Eommanim, Noona_! Baekhyun berangkat dulu dadahh~"

"Ne hati-hati Chanyeol! Jaga Baekhyun_ie_ yaa." Ucap Ny. Park dari ruang makan. Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol terus menarik tangannya. Baru sampai di depan mobil sport putih miliknya, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang mobil sport itu dengan antusias. "Wah Chanyeol, ku kira mobilmu tetap yang hitam dulu."

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun menuju kursi di samping kemudi, membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. "Panggil aku _Hyung_. Aku ini lebih tua darimu." Baekhyun cemberut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu begitu gila hormat.

"Ayolah jangan bercanda. Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memasangkan Baekhyun sabuk pengaman sebelum memasangkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol melakukan itu karena memang sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, Baekhyun itu anak manja. Apapun harus dibantu atau diingatkan. Ini juga untuk keselamatan Baekhyun, karena bagaimanapun jika Baekhyun celaka saat bersamanya, tidak akan ada yang dapat dijadikan tersangka oleh Ibunya dan Ibu Baekhyun kecuali dirinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Keras kepala sekali. Memangnya kau lahir tahun berapa?!"

"1993.."

"Dan aku 1992, itu artinya aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu. Panggil aku _Hyung, _Baek." Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar halaman rumah.

"Tidak-"

"Kau akan aku turunkan di tengah jalan.."

"Oh astaga! Baiklah baik! Aku akan memanggilmu _Hyung_. Puas Chanyeol _Hyung_?" Baekhyun sangat tidak suka memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun gemas. "Begitu kau akan terdengar lebih manis, aku suka."

Seperti tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sesekali Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku akan membelikan cupcake stroberi nanti sepulang sekolah."

Seketika mata Baekhyun bersinar mendengarnya. "Untukku?"

"Tidak, kata siapa? Percaya diri sekali kau." Chanyeol terkikik dalam hati karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. Lihatlah wajah cemberut Baekhyun, bagi Chanyeol itu sangat imut.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma _."

"Adukan saja. Aku yakin _Eommanim _dan _Abeoji_ akan membelaku."

"Ish! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada _Abeoji _dan _Eommanim. _Aku yakin mereka akan membelaku." Baekhyun berucap dengan percaya diri.

"Aku yakin orang tuaku akan membelaku juga." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Chanyeol _pabo!_ Aku benci Chanyeol!"

"Ya sudah. Jika kau membenciku mengapa sekarang kau ada di dalam mobilku ha?! Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih _pabo_ di sini?" Chanyeol senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak pernah mau belajar dari pengalaman. Mata Baekhyun saat ini tengah berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

Baekhyun itu cengeng, sekali kena damprat seseorang pasti matanya akan berkaca-kaca. Pernah saat itu sang ayah menasehatinya karena nilai bahasa inggrisnya yang jelek, Baekhyun menangis di pelukan ibunya sambil berkata 'Aku orang Korea, aku bukan orang Inggris' dan membuat sang ketua inspektur kepolisian Byun menghela nafas bingung dengan cara apa menasehati anak manisnya. Padahal ia tak membentak Baekhyun sama sekali. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan sang ayah yang membujuk Baekhyun dengan membelikan es krim stroberi.

Kembali kepada Chanyeol yang heran tak mendengar respon dari Baekhyun. Ia melirik lelaki mungil di sampingnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah mencebikkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"C-chanyeol jahat.." lirihnya sambil tetap mencebikkan bibirnya menahan tangis. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan perlahan menepikan mobilnya.

"Baek, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak serius _kok_ dengan perkataanku. Sungguh! Aku bersumpah aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun lembut. "Maaf karena telah mengataimu _pabo_ tadi. Maaf, Baekhyunie tidak _pabo_, Baekhyunie pintar. Maafkan Chanyeol_ie_ ya?"

Chanyeol itu pintar sekali mengambil hati sahabat kecilnya. Maka Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun samar-samar.

"Baekhyun_ie_ memaafkan aku?!" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi seakan memastikan. Dan Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Baekhyun_ie_ jangan cemberut." Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng. Seakan tak kehabisan akal mengambil hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol berucap lagi. "Begini saja, sekarang Baekhyun_ie_ pukul Chanyeol_ie_ yang jahat ini, tapi nanti jangan cemberut lagi _nde_?"

Dan berhasil. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan memukul lengan Chanyeol main-main. "Ishh Chanyeol _pabo! Pabo! Pabo!_ Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, menyentuh hidung mungil Baekhyun dengan hidungnya dan menggesek-geseknya gemas. Mereka tertawa bersama menyadari sikap mereka yang begitu konyol.

"Jangan _ngambek_ lagi ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Janji pinky swear?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan disambut tautan oleh jari kelingking yang lebih mungil. "Anak pintar."

Setelah mengusap pucuk rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi menuju sekolah.

.

"Wah ini menajubkan Chanyeol! Dari dulu aku memimpikan bersekolah di sini dan sekarang itu menjadi kenyataan! Ini benar-benar membuatku senang!" Baekhyun terus berucap tentang betapa bahagianya dia karena mulai bersekolah di sekolah elite itu. Baekhyun menatap kagum sekelilingnya di saat Chanyeol sibuk mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya.

"Karena kau masih baru, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi. Jangan jalan-jalan sendirian tanpaku." Ucap Chanyeol seakan melupakan perkataannya tadi saat sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Chanyeol membuka sabuk pengamannya sesaat setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Tak lupa ia juga membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun namun setelah lelaki mungil itu bangkit, Baekhyun justru kembali terduduk karena tubuhnya yang tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman.

"Aish! Baek, sabuk pengamanmu." Chanyeol membungkuk dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun, sedangkan lelaki itu justru terkekeh jahil.

"Terima kasih! Kau perhatian sekali uhm?" Dengan jahil Baekhyun menoel dagu Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh tatapan datar oleh lelaki jangkung itu. "Terserah."

Baekhyun dengan riang melompat-lompat kecil menatap takjub pemandangan taman sekolah barunya. "Apakah kisah cintaku akan dimulai di sekolah ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tasnya terhenti ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan sahabat kecilnya. "Apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Apakah kisah cintaku akan dimulai di sekolah ini? Kau tahu kan Chanyeol? Seperti di drama-drama, pasti –"

"Tidak ada cinta-cintaan atau apapun itu Baek! Kau tidak boleh tertipu dengan bualan orang lain!"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol itu aneh sekali menurutnya. Dia berlagak seperti seorang ibu yang berpesan kepada anak gadisnya.

Chanyeol menutup resleting tasnya dan menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun sambil berjalan. "Kau ini anak manis dan aku yakin sekali pasti banyak yang mengincarmu dan aku tak mau itu terjadi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya juga bibirnya.

Seakan sadar apa yang ia ucapkan, Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Aku tidak mau sahabatku tersakiti karena cinta. Kau mengerti adik kecil?" sebuah senyum jahil mengakhiri kalimat Chanyeol. Baekhyun cemberut dibuatnya.

"Ish kau tidak perlu khawatir dan aku bukan adik kecil! Kau selalu berkata seolah aku ini adik kecil yang harus kau jaga padahal kita kan hanya berbeda enam bulan saja!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. E ntah mengapa Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai penjelasan Chanyeol barusan. Entah bagian mana yang tidak ia sukai.

"Chanyeol hanya sahabatku bukan lebih! Jadi jangan berusaha mengaturku! Jangan berlaku selayaknya seorang kekasih karena kau selalu memerhatikan aku setiap waktu.." Baekhyun menunduk. Ia tak mengerti dengan tujuan apa ia berucap seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan segala perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya, namun entahlah. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedikit sensitif pagi ini.

".. Chanyeol hanya sahabat dan tetangga. Tidak lebih." Lirih Baekhyun sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di tempat parkir sekolah, memikirkan segala ucapan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Baekhyun, kau bukan sekedar sahabat. Kau berarti untukku.."

.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan gedung kantin sekolah. Gurat kebingungan terlihat di raut wajahnya. Kyungsoo dan Minseok –teman barunya –tidak mau menemaninya makan siang di kantin karena kelelahan usai acara penyambutan siswa baru dan itu sebabnya kedua temannya itu memilih istirahat di kelas ketimbang makan di kantin. Awalnya Baekhyun juga memilih begitu, namun mengingat bekal dari ibunya yang telah ia makan sebelum acara penyambutan dan sekarang ia kembali kelaparan. Baekhyun memang memiliki napsu makan yang besar dan beruntung ia tidak memiliki tubuh yang gemuk.

Suasana kantin yang ramai dan didominasi oleh para _sunbae_ membuat ia gugup dan merasa kecil. Ia belum mengenal seorang pun di sekolah itu kecuali Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Jimin si ketua kelasnya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol..

Baekhyun jadi sedikit menyesal ia meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol_ie_.." _aku merindukanmu.._ tambahnya dalam hati setelah ia menggumamkan nama lelaki tinggi itu.

Kaki-kakinya dengan ragu melangkah memasuki kantin dan ikut mengantri di sebuah stand kantin yang terlihat lumayan sepi. Tepat di depannya adalah murid tingkat akhir dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya melalui pita yang disematkan gadis itu pada dasinya. Pitanya berwarna biru dan itu berarti tingkat akhir. Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki menghampiri gadis di depannya dan merangkul pundak gadis itu mesra. Baekhyun langsung mengerti bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Pin yang digunakan lelaki itu pada dasinya berwarna sama dengan pita gadis itu. Mereka satu angkatan.

"Bisakah kau mundur adik kecil?" ucap lelaki itu padanya dan Baekhyun hanya menurut seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan maju karena antriannya mulai memendek, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah di bagian ujungnya menyela Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Eitts, kau tidak keberatan jika aku di sini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik. Baekhyun melirik pita gadis itu dan warnanya sama dengan pin yang digunakan Chanyeol yaitu warna kuning. Gadis ini satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Maaf_ sunbae_, tapi aku mengantri lebih dulu._ Sunbae_ lebih baik mengantri di belakangku."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau menurut saja. Seorang _hoobae_ harus menuruti _sunbae_nya, benarkan?"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sungguh gadis ini sangat menjengkelkan dan jika dia seorang lelaki, Baekhyun akan menghajarnya saat itu juga.

"Apakah kau tak pernah diajari cara mengantri _Sunbae_?! Aku sudah berbicara baik padamu, jadi lebih baik kau mengantri." Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan gadis itu dengan lumayan keras membuatnya memekik kesakitan dan secara tak sadar Baekhyun juga mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Aakh- sakit!"

"Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mencengkram lengannya kasar dan membuatnya memekik kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak boleh berlaku kasar pada seorang gadis terlebih kakak kelasmu! Di mana sopan santunmu Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol membentaknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Oh tak tahukah kau Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah manusia paling cengeng di dunia dank au baru saja membentaknya. Lihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun mulai memerah.

"C-Chan dia yang memulai, aku –"

"Kau tidak boleh berlaku kasar Baekhyun. Siapa yang mengajarimu?!" Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa cengkramannya pada Baekhyun semakin mengerat hingga membuat lelaki kecil itu mengerang.

"Chan akh! Sakit –"

"Chanyeol tanganku sakit. Bisakah kau melihatnya?" Baru saja Baekhyun berbicara dan gadis bernama Seulgi itu memotongnya dengan keluhannya yang sangat dibuat-buat. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menuju ke gadis itu untuk melihat keadaannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan air mata menatap memar di lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa Seulgi? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lenganku sakit sekali. Dia menarikku sangat keras." Seulgi adalah gadis yang licik. Dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan akan menghalalkan segala cara agar Chanyeol memerhatikan dan menyukainya.

Chanyeol mengelus lengan gadis itu sebelum membantunya berdiri dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan wajah kacau penuh air mata. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan air matanya melihat perhatian Chanyeol pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa Baek? Kenapa kau menariknya terlalu keras? Kau tahu dia perempuan kan? Kau tidak boleh kasar pada perempuan."

"A-aku tidak s-sengaja hiks.. a-ku tidak sengaja s-sungguh.." Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan tak peduli saat ini ia menjadi tontonan gratis di kantin itu.

"Bohong Chanyeol! Mana ada orang salah yang mengaku salah?" Seakan tak puas melihat Baekhyun menangis, Seulgi semakin memojokkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Lelaki tinggi itu memegang erat kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Jawab Baek!" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku.. aku s-sudah bilang hiks.. aku tidak sengaja! T-tidak sengaja hiks.. hiks.. C-chanyeol percaya padaku kan?"

"Jangan percaya Chanyeol! Dia juga menyela antrianku. Dasar _hoobae_ yang tidak sopan." Seulgi terus saja memojokkan situasi dan membuat Chanyeol bingun harus percaya pada siapa.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap matanya. Mata _puppy_ itu terlihat merah berurai air mata.

"Benarkah itu? Kau menyela antrian? Tak bisakah kau mengantri? Memang selapar apa dirimu hingga tega menyela antriannya?" lirih Chanyeol pelan di depan wajah Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertatapan lama. Baekhyun menggeleng sekali lagi.

"T-tidak! Dia bohong Chanyeol_ie_, d-dia hiks.. dia bohong. Chanyeol_ie_ percaya padaku?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengaku melakukan itu Baek, sungguh!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak percaya padanya dan lebih percaya pada gadis itu?

"Kau percaya pada gadis itu?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol di dagunya dan tersenyum miris. "Berapa lama kau mengenalnya? Apa lebih dari lima belas tahun?"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya. "Kau jahat Park Chanyeol! Jangan anggap aku sahabat atau apapun itu! Kau sangat jahat!" Dan Baekhyun berlari setelah mengucapkan itu di depan Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa langkah pergi, Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Baekhyun?! Aku sedang berbicara padamu dan sangat tidak sopan kau tidak mengucapkan maaf pada Seulgi?! Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?!" Secara reflek Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dan apa yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun sungguh mengejutkan.

Chanyeol memegangi pipi kanannya yang telah ditampar oleh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun!"

"Apa?! Jangan urusi aku Chanyeol! Jangan temui aku! Jangan peduli padaku! Jangan berbicara lagi padaku! Jangan anggap aku sahabat kecilmu atau apapun itu jika kau tak pernah percaya padaku! Sejak dulu jangan berpura-pura baik padaku jika pada akhirnya kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil yang selalu kau ganggu! Aku membencimu dan aku berharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu! Aku menyesal mempunyai sahabat sepertimu!"

Hampir semua murid yang ada di kantin menyaksikan adegan dramatis dimana saat selesai mengungkapkan segala emosinya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam kaku memikirkan segala ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa aku begitu keterlaluan padanya?" gumamnya sembari menatap punggung Baekhyun yang hilang di balik koridor.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah namun Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku membenci Chanyeol_ie_. Aku ingin membencinya tapi tidak bisa.."

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte dekat sekolahnya untuk menunggu paman Jung yang akan menjemputnya seusai pulang sekolah. Ia memang menelfon supir pribadi keluarganya untuk menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah dan memintanya untuk dijemput di halte dekat sekolah.

Baekhyun sangat tidak mau pulang bersama Chanyeol.

Saat duduk di kursi halte, ponselnya bergetar dan bunyi pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesan _line_ terdengar dari sakunya. Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka saat nama seseorang terlihat dalam pemberitahuan aplikasi _chatting_ itu.

5 pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa dia mengirimiku pesan?"

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun membuka ruang obrolannya dengan seseorang ber_-username_ 'Chanyeol_ie_ pabo' di aplikasi chat itu.

_Chanyeol_ie_ Pabo (6 massage)_

'_Baekhyunie… Mian … '_

'_/stiker brown yang menangis/'_

Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa sadar saat melihat pesan Chanyeol. Menurutnya, Chanyeol itu sangat imut dan manis saat sedang _chatting_ dengannya.

'_Baekkie ku.. __'_

'_Maaf ne? Chanyeolie memang salah tidak percaya pada Baekkie..'_

'_Nanti pulang tunggu Chanyeolie dalam mobil ne? Kita pulang bersama. Nanti mampir ke supermarket membeli es krim?'_

'_/stiker brown dan cony yang berpelukan/'_

Baekhyun terdiam menatap pesan-pesan Chanyeol. Matanya perih dan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Chanyeol_ie_ jahat." Gumamnya sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Lebih memilih gadis jelek itu, dia kan seperti nenek sihir. Tapi Chanyeol percaya."

Belum selesai mengeluhkan sikap Chanyeol, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan dari lelaki yang sama muncul di saat Baekhyun bahkan belum keluar dari ruang obrolannya dengan Chanyeol.

'_Kenapa hanya dibaca? :c '_

Pesan itu hanya dibaca olehnya tanpa berniat membalas. Pesan kedua muncul kembali dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum keluar dari ruang obrolan itu menyebabkan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun di sana sedang aktif dan sedang membaca pesannya.

'_Balas pesan Chanyeolie ya? Baekkie..'_

Pesan ketiga muncul kembali beberapa detik kemudian. Baekhyun yakin di sana Chanyeol pasti khawatir padanya karena Baekhyun hanya membaca tanpa mau membalas pesannya.

'_Baekkie masih marah? ;;( maaf …'_

'_Baekkie di mana? Chanyeolie sudah di mobil, ayo pulang.. ;)'_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Saat Baekhyun _ngambek_, Chanyeol pasti akan berlaku sangat imut hingga menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan nama 'Chanyeolie'. Andai Baekhyun tidak sedang dalam keadaan _ngambek_, dia pasti akan menggigit telunjuknya karena gemas pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dalam mode imut itu sangat jarang terjadi.

"Tidak mau pulang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan jahat." Ucapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil mercedez hitam berhenti di depannya dan paman Jung keluar dari pintu kemudi. Lelaki kepala empat itu tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang." Paman Jung mengambil tas punggung Baekhyun sedangkan si pemilik tas hanya diam tanpa mau beranjak dari duduknya. Paman Jung mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa si pangeran imut ini cemberut?" Tanya Paman Jung.

Baekhyun mendongak. "Chanyeolie jahat, paman."

"Jahat? Jahat bagaimana?"

"Ya pokoknya jahat. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

Paman Jung menuntun Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluknya erat. "Baiklah jangan sedih begitu. Chanyeol pasti akan menyesal karena berbuat jahat. Sekarang ayo pulang. Bibi Jung membuat cookies _green tea_ ala Jepang kesukaanmu."

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sebelum suara klakson mobil menghentikannya.

Dari mobilnya saja Baekhyun sudah paham bahwa di balik kaca mobil itu ada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit berlari menuju Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun lembut dan tak lupa memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Kenapa pulang duluan dan tidak menunggu ku?" Chanyeol beralih menatap paman Jung dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Paman, Baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa Chanyeol. Paman bisa membawa tas Baekhyun." Paman Jung menjinjing tas Baekhyun dan menggantungnya di bahu. "Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik oke? Kalian terlihat aneh saat sedang bertengkar."

"Pasti. Sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkanmu paman."

"Tak apa. Baiklah, paman pulang dulu ya. Chanyeol hati-hati dan pulang sebelum makan malam jika kalian ingin jalan-jalan dulu setelah ini." Paman Jung mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Paman akan bilang pada _eomma_ jika kau pulang terlambat bersama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Oh ayolah, dia masih dalam mode _ngambek_ kepada si telinga lebar ini.

Setelah mobil yang dibawa Paman Jung berlalu, Chanyeol segera menggandeng Baekhyun agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan, hanya diisi oleh Chanyeol yang berusaha membuka pembicaraan namun Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman atau kata 'ya' dan 'tidak' secara singkat.

"Jadi membeli es krim?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan pandangannya yang ia jatuhkan pada pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Sungguh ia menyesal membuat Baekhyun marah dan tak mau menyapanya. Menurutnya, lebih baik Chanyeol satu hari tanpa ponsel ketimbang setengah hari tanpa Baekhyun yang berbicara dengannya.

"Baek.." Ia raih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. Chanyeol menyadari reaksi Baekhyun yang sempat terkejut oleh perlakuannya barusan. "Maafkan aku.."

Lelaki mungil itu hanya diam masih menatap pemandangan di luar kaca.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan heran. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri Baekhyun semakin mengerat dan ia tatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyun sungguh aku menyesal atas kejadian di kantin tadi. Maaf karena telah membentakmu. Maaf karena tidak percaya padamu. Maaf karena aku tidak membelamu."

Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau berniat menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun. Ia masih marah dan kecewa dengan Chanyeol, oke?

"Baekkie.."

"…"

"Baekhyun_ie_.."

"…"

"Baekhyun_ie_ nya Chanyeol_ie_.."

"Ish! Aku bukan milikmu!" bentak Baekhyun dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak merasa takut justru ia gemas pada Baekhyun karena menurutnya tidak ada yang paling menggemaskan kecuali Baekhyun saat sedang malu atau _ngambek_.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi menurutku, sejak lahir pun kau sudah menjadi milikku, tentu saja setelah milik orang tuamu tentu saja." Chanyeol senang sekali menggoda lelaki itu. Lihatlah pipinya yang merah. Sungguh imut sekali.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Chanyeol kan jahat padaku!"

"Aku tidak jahat."

"Jahat."

"Tidak."

"Iya jahat."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya jahat! Chanyeol jahat! Dari kecil memang Chanyeol sudah jahat padaku."

"Itu tidak jahat sayang. Itu karena aku gemas sekali padamu." Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Dan lelaki mungil itu menangkisnya dengan muka jengkel.

"Sama saja itu namanya jahat. Aku benci orang jahat! Dan juga jangan panggil aku sayang, itu menggelikan."

Tangan Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Tidak sayang~ aku tidak jahat. Percayalah."

"Jahat! Sekali orang jahat akan tetap jahat! Buktinya saja Chanyeol_ie_ percaya pada nenek lampir itu." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan keimutan Baekhyun. Di saat marah saja dia masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan imut itu.

"..Kenapa _Appa_ tidak menembakmu saja dulu." Lanjutnya.

Dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya, Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun seraya berbisik. "Mau tahu kenapa _Aboeji_ tidak menembakku?"

"…"

"Karena.." Chanyeol sengaja menggantung ucapannya agar Baekhyun penasaran. Dan itu berhasil! Lihat bagaimana wajah penasaran Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menggigit, mencakar, dan menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang seperti bayi. Imut sekali.

"..Karena jika _Aboeji_ menembakku, lantas siapa yang akan menikahi anaknya kalau sudah besar nanti. Hhm?"

Wajah imut Baekhyun merona parah tapi tetap menampilkan wajahnya yang sedang marah. Sontak saja ia memukuli lengan Chanyeol dengan brutal. Ukh! Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Mesum! Chanyeol mesum! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang jahat dan mesum! Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memukulinya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Sorotan mata yang tajam namun hangat mampu membuat Baekhyun diam mati kutu dan menelan ludahnya susah karena gugup.

Ayolah, Kau sudah bersama Chanyeol hampir seumur hidupmu tapi kenapa masih saja gugup saat lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya intens seperti ini?

"Baiklah, aku janji tak akan jahat. Jadi.."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"..Kau bisa menikah denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau! Nikahi saja nenek lampir itu."

"Aku tidak mau menikahinya. _Kan_ aku tidak cinta dengannya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Baekkie sayang.."

Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona saja mendengar perkataan _cheesy_ lelaki itu.

"Aku sahabatmu. Tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku dobi!" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mendekat kepada wajah Baekhyun. "Kata siapa tidak boleh? Aku yakin orang tua kita akan setuju seribu persen jika kita menikah nanti."

"Aku yang keberatan."

"Tidak tentu saja. Kau akan mau menikah denganku." Kedua alis Chanyeol naik turun menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau mau."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aku tidak mau dobi!"

"Kau akan mau sayang."

"Tidak mau."

"Mau."

"Tidak mau."

"Mau."

"Tidak mau."

"Tidak mau."

"Mau!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan mata melebar. Apa yang ia ucapkan barusan? Chanyeol benar-benar licik dan curang.

"Aha! Kau mau! Kau akan menikah denganku! Chanyeollie akan menikah dengan Bekhyunnie.."

Chanyeol segera mengecup bibir Baekhyun karena sungguh demi apapun ia sangat gemas dan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup makhluk menggemaskan di depannya.

"Satu."

Cup.

"Dua."

Cup.

"Tiga."

Cup.

"Empat."

Cup.

"Li –"

"Tunggu! Kenapa sambil berhitung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Karena aku ingin mencium Baekkie sampai seratus kali bahkan kalau bisa seribu kali."

"Apa –uhm!" Chanyeol sungguh tak dapat menahannya dan tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun berbicara banyak dengan cara mengecupi seluruh wajahnya dengan gemas. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat sambil tertawa-tawa karena geli dengan perlakuan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

"U-uh aku gemas sekali padamu! Ayo kita menikah saja Baek."

"Ahaha~ Chanyeol geli! Cukup!" Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak mendekatinya lagi. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Jika Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan gugup maka lelaki tinggi itu memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayang.

"Aku akan mengatakannya Baek, aku sungguh mencintai dan menyayangimu. Waktu selama hidupku kuhabiskan bersamamu. Saat kita baru lahir, saat kita masih memakai popok, saat kita berangkat ke taman bermain bersama, saat kita masih selalu mandi bersama.." Mendengar itu sontak wajah Baekhyun kembali merona malu mengingat dulu mereka memang selalu mandi bersama saat sore hari.

"..saat kau baru masuk sekolah dasar dan aku mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman, saat kita beranjak remaja hingga saat ini kita tak pernah lagi mandi bersama. Semua yang kulakukan adalah yang kau lakukan juga. Aku sudah menganal dirimu begitu juga denganmu. Dan kurasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan saat kita masih sering mengompol di celana." Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Astaga imutnya.. kemari Baek, aku ingin memelukmu erat sekali." Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia penasaran, seimut apa dirinya di mata Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki tinggi itu gemas sekali padanya.

Ia rentangkan tangannya agar Chanyeol dapat memeluknya. Chanyeol menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan Baekhyun di pelukannya. "Tapi aku juga masih ingin menjadi sahabatmu, jadi kurasa kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat. Maksudku, sahabat yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana?"

Lelaki di pelukannya mengangguk. "Ya Chanyeol_ie_ masih sahabatku. Kita masih berstatus sahabat dan lebih baik seperti ini daripada kita berstatus sebagai kekasih. Menurutku, status kekasih atau sahabat tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk kita kan?"

"Kau benar. Tapi beda lagi jika kita sudah menikah. Karena status menikah akan berbeda dengan sahabat. Mau kuberitahu perbedaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sontak Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap datar Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak udangmu Park Dobi jelek! Cepat belikan aku es krim! Aku belum memaafkanmu karena kejadian tadi!." Baekhyun menampar wajah Chanyeol main-main yang aman dibalas kekehan dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ay ay Kapten!"

.

.

.

Tobecontinue.

.

Sorry for typo ._.v

a/n : ini teenhood bagian pertama. Nanti akan ada teenhood bagian kedua dan kemudian adulthood yey!

Terakhir , Review please, I need your opinion


	4. Teenhood 2

Title : My Bestttt

-teenhood 2-

AUTHOR : pikapikabyun (aquariusbaby06)

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS. JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ANEH YAAA

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda satu bulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip.

.

January 2010

.

Dua lapis jaket tebal menutupi tubuh mungil lelaki yang sedang kesusahan menggeret kopernya. Berulang kali kepulan asap dari nafasnya terlihat saat ia menghembuskan nafas. Salju di bulan Januari ini memang belum reda dan terkadang tetes-tetes salju masih berjatuhan meski tidak sebanyak bulan Desember. Seperti malam ini, Byun Baekhyun harus rela menggeret kopernya pukul setengah delapan malam ke rumah Chanyeol karena baru sepuluh menit yang lalu orang tuanya berangkat ke bandara untuk pergi mengunjungi kakeknya yang ada di Bucheon.

Baekhyun merengek selama dua puluh lima menit kepada ibunya agar ia juga diajak untuk mengunjungi kakeknya yang sedang sakit di sana, namun kali ini Ny. Byun tidak ingin Baekhyun ikut dan meninggalkan sekolahnya selama beberapa hari. Dan karena Ny. Byun tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun yang manja sendirian di rumah, maka berakhirlah ia berada di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol menunggu Kim_ ahjussi_ membukakan pagar dan membantunya membawa koper besar berisi keperluannya selama satu minggu di rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak pucat _nak_, ayo cepat masuk dan minum coklat panas di dalam." Kim _ahjussi _mengambil alih koper dari tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan mulai memasuki lebih dalam halaman rumah keluarga Park. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu, Baekhyun kembali berterima kasih kepada pria yang hampir setengah abad itu dan mulai membuka pintu di depannya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Chanyeol tidak di rumah?" gumamnya seorang diri. Ruang tamu keluarga Park gelap dan satu-satunya cahaya yang ada hanyalah berasal dari ruang tengah. Terdengar samar-samar suara televisi dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan lebih dalam menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun mendapati televisi yang menyala namun tak ada orang yang ada di sana. Baekhyun mulai takut. "Chanyeol?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Chanyeol di balik sofa dan membuat Baekhyun terperanjat memekik kecil dibuatnya. "Kau membuatku terkejut Chanyeol!"

Lelaki yang disalahkan mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kukira televisi ini menyala sendiri tanpa ada yang melihatnya, ternyata kau sedang tiduran di sofa." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya. Merasa ditatap, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Chanyeol melirik koper Baekhyun yang ada di dekat kaki lelaki mungil itu. "Kau kabur dari rumah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Apa _eomma _tidak memberi tahu?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "_Eomma _dan_ Appa _pergi ke Bucheon untuk menjenguk kakek yang sedang sakit, mereka tidak mau mengajakku dan _eomma_ ingin aku tinggal di sini selama mereka belum pulang." Baekhyun meletakkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan cemberut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, kau akan bersamaku. Bukankah kau senang heum?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dan memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka. Baekhyun yang kesal langsung mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin coklat panas."

"Aku akan membuat satu untukmu. Lepas jaketmu dan hidupkan penghangat ruangannya."

Chanyeol beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya. Lelaki yang lebih kecil mulai membuka kedua jaketnya dan menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dengan menggunakan remote control. Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan dua gelas coklat panas di tangannya. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mematikan televisi.

"Kemana _eommanim, aboji, _dan Yoora _noona_?" Baekhyun duduk di karpet bulu di kamar itu dan Chanyeol meletakkan segelas coklat panas itu di depan Baekhyun. "_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan anak teman _Appa_ dan Yoora _noona_ sedang mengadakan pajama party di rumah temannya."

Chanyeol meletakkan koper Baekhyun di dekat lemari bajunya. "Mau main _play station_? Kau belum pernah mengalahkan aku dalam permainan sepak bola ngomong-ngomong."

Baekhyun mencibir. Coklat panasnya ia tiup dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang membuat wajahnya menghangat. "Aku tahu kau selalu melakukan kecurangan, jadi aku tidak mau. Aku hanya seorang pemain yang bersih ngomong-ngomong." Ia menirukan logat Chanyeol berbicara.

Televisi slim di kamar itu menyala menampilkan tayangan drama dengan pemain utama Kim Soohyun. Baekhyun berbinar menatap actor idolanya itu. Menurutnya, Kim Soohyun itu benar-benar lelaki yang sangat tampan dan selalu memiliki pesona yang menguar. Baekhyun iri dengan itu semua. Dan ia sangat ingin menjadi seperti Kim Soohyun.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa mengejek. "Jangan bermimpi. Kau tidak pantas menjadi sepertinya, tinggi kalian saja beda." Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mengejek Baekhyun saat melihat lelaki itu menatap Kim Soohyun di televisi tanpa berkedip. Dia tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun terobsesi menjadi seperti Kim Soohyun yang sangat tampan dan memiliki banyak penggemar para gadis.

Sebuah handuk Chanyeol lemparkan ke arah Baekhyun membuat lelaki kecil itu menggerutu. "Cepat mandi, sudah kusiapkan air hangat dan ganti pakaianmu menjadi lebih hangat. Aku tak mau kau demam karena dingin."

"Dasar pemaksa." Baekhyun bangkit menuju kopernya untuk mengambil piyama dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan tidak berhenti mengomel tentang betapa kelakuan Chanyeol tidak ada halus-halusnya sedikitpun padanya.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan omelan Baekhyun dan memilih mengganti channel televisi.

Beberapa menit menunggu Baekhyun mandi sungguh terasa lama bagi Chanyeol. Suara nyaring Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi sedang melantunkan lagu I Got A Boy dari Girlband Girls Generation. Chanyeol yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya sampai harus berkali-kali mengalami game over karena suara nyaring itu.

"Astaga dia benar-benar parah." Gumam Chanyeol. Di menit ke empat belas Baekhyun keluar dengan sebuah setelan piyama doraemon di tubuhnya. Chanyeol hampir saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun beribu kali sangat imut dan menggemaskan dengan piyama doraemon itu. Oh lihatlah sebuah kantung putih doraemon yang ada di depan perutnya serta sebuah topi bertelinga kucing itu melekat di tubuh kecilnya.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencakar Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Baekhyun dengan menggaruk rambutnya menyerahkan handuk yang tadi ia kenakan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan handuk itu di gantungan kamar mandi.

"Sudah. _Eomma _membuatkanku omelet dengan brokoli tadi dan itu sangat membuatku kenyang."

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau tampak masih kedinginan, butuh pelukan?"

"Uhm.." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mulai memeluk tubuh hangat Chanyeol dengan erat. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkekeh. "Manja sekali."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu justru semakin menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. "Biar saja."

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja. Jangan lupa habiskan coklat panasmu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menyerahkan segelas coklat panas Baekhyun yang tinggal setengah kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjangnya.

Ia usap dahi Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan poni hitamnya sedangkan lelaki mungil itu masih menikmati coklat panasnya. "Masih kedinginan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol kan selalu membuatku hangat." Suaranya terdengar manja.

"Dasar perayu yang handal." Chanyeol mendorong dahi Baekhyun pelan dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. "Cepat tidur! Aku tidak ingin terlambat hanya karena kau susah bangun besok pagi."

"Baiklah tuan cerewet. Kau semakin terlihat mirip _appa_." Baekhyun menyerahkan cangkir coklat panasnya yang telah kosong pada Chanyeol kemudian merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi ikut menyusup ke dalam selimut dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pengantar tidur?" tawar Chanyeol dengan seringai jahil. Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng.

_Hell!_ Siapa yang ingin mendengar suara sumbang Chanyeol saat akan tidur? Dia tidak mau mimpi buruk nanti malam.

"Tidak mau! Nanti aku jadi tidak bisa _bobok_ tenang lagi."

"Ah! Jadi kau mengejek ku begitu?" tangan Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk menggelitiki Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkisnya dan tertawa keras.

"Itu sungguhan Chanyeol! Suaramu itu buruk sekali _Hatchii!_" Baekhyun bersin di akhir kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Karena sesungguhnya saat Baekhyun bersin itu ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Ia raih tangan kanan Baekhyun dari dalam selimut dan mengusap-usapkan pada pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ughh Baekkie ku imut sekali _sih_?"

Si pemilik tangan terkekeh. "Aku memang imut." Percaya dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu imut _ne?_"

"_Waeyo?_"

"Kau hanya boleh berlaku imut padaku?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau harus."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus Baek."

"Tidak mau Chan."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Nanti aku kalah imut dengan yang lain dan aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kau kan milikku."

"Tidak, kata siapa?"

"Kataku."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya Baek."

"Tidak Chan _Hatchii!_"

"_Tuh kan_ bersin lagi. Makanya jangan menyangkal jika kau milikku. Terima atau tidak terima kau tetap milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh dekat denganmu kecuali aku dan keluarga kita."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aishh pemaksa." Gumamnya namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar hal itu.

"Pemaksa tapi kau mencintai si pemaksa ini bukan?" semburat merah menjalar ke pipi Baekhyun sampai ke kedua telinganya. Chanyeol benar-benar senang sekali menggoda kekasih hatinya yang imut itu.

"Itu karena kau pemaksa."

"Dan si pemaksa ini melakukan itu karena mencintai si cantik ini." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Diam Chanyeol! Sudah cukup! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat menyebalkan?!" ia dorong dahi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Yang lebih tinggi tertawa kecil dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut hingga nampak seperti gundukan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Hahaha rasakan pelukan mautku."

Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali karena merasa geli dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Aku mau tidur! Minggir kau!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus cubitan mautnya yang sungguh menjadi cubitan tersakit bagi Chanyeol kedua setelah cubitan kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun menggunakan ujung kukunya untuk mencubit Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol pernah mendapat warna ungu kecil di paha kirinya akibat bekas cubitan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah baik, sekarang tidur dan jangan mencubitku seperti tadi Baek, itu sungguh sakit asal kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menirukan ucapan Chanyeol tanpa suara sambil membenahi selimutnya. Ia tarik selimut itu hingga tersisa sedikit untuk Chanyeol. Jika dalam komik, mungkin muncul sebuah perempatan di dahi si tinggi itu.

"Oke! Tidak masalah!" Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sengit dan masam. "Biar kuperjelas, INI KAMARKU, INI RANJANGKU, dan otomatis SEMUA yang ada di kamarKU adalah milikKU."

Terdengar sebuah dengkuran kecil di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Huh dasar anak manja." Lelaki itu kembali membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dan mematikan lampu sebelum menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. "Selamat malam."

.

"Makan yang banyak Baekkie. Biar cepat besar _ne_?" Ny. Park tersenyum sambil menambahkan beberapa lauk ke piring Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu mengangguk semangat. Jarang-jarang dia disuruh makan banyak, biasanya _eomma_nya justru mengurangi lauknya dengan alasan tubuhnya semakin tumbuh ke samping.

"Sudahlah _eomma_, tidakkah _eomma_ lihat Baekhyun semakin gendut?" Chanyeol mencegah tangan ibunya yang ingin menambah lagi lauk ke piring Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa dihina gendut tidak terima tentu saja.

"Aku tidak gendut! Beratku masih sama seperti bulan lalu! Jangan _sok_ tau!"

"Sudah sudah, lanjutkan sarapan kalian. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah." Tn. Park menengahi pertengkaran kecil itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat mereka menyelesaikan sarapan. Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun sebelum kakaknya menghadang mereka berdua.

"Ada apa _noona_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekkie tidak mau berangkat sekolah bersama _noona_? Kebetulan mobil _noona_ sudah diperbaiki. Bagaimana? Mobil _noona_ lebih bagus _lho_ daripada punya Chanyeol." Ucap gadis itu. Yoora tersenyum untuk merayu Baekhyun. Jika dalam sebuah komik, mungkin di dahi Chanyeol terdapat perempatan imajiner. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya terkesan sangat terobsesi kepada Bakehyun, tidak jauh beda dengan ibunya.

"Wah memangnya Baekkie boleh?" Baekhyun mulai berseri-seri. Siapa yang tidak senang berangkat bersama _noona_ cantiknya Chanyeol? Lagipula Baekhyun memang dari dulu sangat menyukai mobil gadis itu.

"Tentu saja! Ayo sama _noona_ saja. Biar Chanyeol berangkat sendiri."

"Baiklah aku ikut _noona_." Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ seakan meminta ijin. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "_Geurae_, jangan merengek pada _noona_."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia langsung menarik tangan sang kakak untuk menuju mobilnya.

"_Noona_ hati-hati, ya!" Ucap Chanyeol. Sang kakak hanya membuat gesture 'ok' dengan jarinya.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang apapun yang diketahuinya. Ia bahkan merengek kepada Yoora saat perempuan itu berkata jika temannya ada yang bisa membuat _cake_ stroberi, seakan melupakan pesan Chanyeol tadi.

"Tenang saja, _noona_ akan meminta teman _noona_ untuk membuat _cake_ khusus untukmu."

"Wahh _noona _baik sekali."

Saat mobil kakak Chanyeol itu mulai memasuki halaman sekolah, Baekhyun dapat melihat dua orang yang salah satunya sangat familiar di matanya. Mereka berdiri di samping sebuah mobil yang tadi pagi hendak ia naiki. Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya agar jelas melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

"Hey bukankah itu adikku? Siapa gadis itu?" Ucapan Yoora cukup menguatkan dugaan Baekhyun.

"_Noona_, aku turun dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun langsung melesat turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu kalimat Yoora. Dia hanya ingin cepat masuk ke kelas melewati dua orang bodoh yang sedang menjadi tontonan di halaman sekolah.

Sayang sekali remaja tinggi itu tidak menyadari gadis di depannya tengah menyeringai menatap punggung remaja mungil yang berlari menjauh.

'_Dasar _hoobae_ bodoh.'_

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor. Istirahat makan siang ini ia ingin makan bersama Baekhyun. Sejak pagi ia tidak menemukan teman mungilnya itu.

"Permisi, apakah Baekhyun ada di kelas?" Chanyeol menghampiri seorang laki-laki dengan kawat gigi yang sedang membaca buku di bangku kelas paling depan. Sejauh ia memandang ke kelas, tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi saat bel berbunyi. Mungkin dia ke kantin."

"Baiklah terima kasih."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya mendapati Baekhyun seperti ini. Biasanya anak itu akan menunggunya saat akan ke kantin. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke kantin. Memang sepertinya benar anak itu ke kantin lebih dulu.

Saat memasuki kantin, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya demi mencari Baekhyun. Sedikit sulit untuk menemukan anak sekecil itu, namun Chanyeol dapat langsung menangkap keganjalan saat tiga orang laki-laki mengerubungi satu titik. Chanyeol segera mendekat dan mendengar sebuah suara cempreng yang familiar.

"Biarkan aku lewat! Kau tidak dengar?!"

"Ow ow! Lihatlah _hoobae_ kita yang manis sedang kesal! Wajahnya manis sekali. Pantas Chanyeol betah bersamanya." Salah satu di antara mereka memegang dagu lelaki mungil yang sedang terkepung itu. Chanyeol dapat melihat ketiga anak itu. Anak kelas sebelah yang suka sekali membuat onar. Daehyun, Yongguk, dan Taecyeon.

"Bolehkah aku meminta ini?" Daehyun mengambil beberapa kentang goring di tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan! Itu punyaku!"

"Jangan galak-galak cantik."

"Hey Bung! Bisa kalian minggir?" Chanyeol segera membentengi tubuh Baekhyun di balik punggungnya. Membuat ketiga orang di sana tertawa.

"Wow! _Bodyguard_nya datang." Taecyeon mendecih.

"Ayolah Chanyeol. Tidak bisakah kau berbagi pada kami? Kami juga ingin bersamanya." Daehyun menatap Baekhyun dengan nakal.

"Sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kalian pergi. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan di sini." Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kami mengalah padamu. Tapi lain kali kami ingin bermain dengannya hahaha.." Daehyun dan teman-temannya akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah memastikan kondisinya aman, Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak usah membantuku!"

"Ap-"

"Lebih baik kau urusi saja kekasihmu yang cantik itu. Biarkan aku menghadapi mereka sendiri!" Baekhyun melangkah pergi melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti pun mengejar Baekhyun dan menahan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" Baekhyun membentak.

"Aku tidak mengerti Baek. Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Oh ya?! Lantas siapa perempuan genit yang menggandeng tanganmu tadi pagi?! Siapa hah?! Pembantumu?!"

"Maksudmu Seulgi? Dia hanya temanku."

"Teman?! Jadi kau memperlakukan temanmu seperti itu?" Baekhyun berteriak. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di sisi kantin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kami hanya teman Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak suka Chanyeol menggandeng tangan orang lain selain tanganku! Aku tidak suka Chanyeol tersenyum untuk orang lain selain diriku! Aku tidak suka Chanyeol dekat-dekat dengan mereka semua!"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Berhak mengatur Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara perempuan menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi.

"Jadi kau perempuan genit tidak tau malu menggandeng seorang lelaki? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang perempuan?!"

"Baekhyun! Jangan kau berbicara seperti itu!" Chanyeol tanpa sadar membentak. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah mendapat bentakan dari Chanyeol dan kali ini Chanyeol membentaknya demi seorang gadis.

"Bela terus kekasihmu! Jangan bicara padaku selamanya! Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!" Baekhyun tau dia sangat kekanakan dengan berteriak dan berlari menjauh seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun ke kelasnya dan ingin meminta maaf pada anak itu. Namun yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun yang telah pulang dengan naik bus. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Dan dengan itu ia langsung pulang dan mengabaikan panggilan Seulgi yang memintanya menemani ke perpurtakaan. Lupakan gadis yang menjadi alasan aku dan Baekhyun bertengkar, batinnya.

Saat memasuki rumah, ia tau Baekhyun telah pulang karena melihat sepatu anak itu di depan. chanyeol menuju kamarnya, namun ternyata terkunci. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tau Baekhyun pasti berada di dalam dan menangis.

"Baekhyun. Biarkan aku masuk."

"…"

"Baek, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku salah."

"…"

Beberapa saat kemudia sebuah suara kunci yang terbuka mengejutkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, namun hendak pergi dari sana. Chanyeol segera mencegah dengan mencekal tangan itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun berteriak. Namun Chanyeol menolak untuk menurut dan lebih memilih memasuki kamar dengan menyeret tangan Baekhyun. Tak lupa pula ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Menatap yang lebih kecil dengan intens.

"_Mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae mian-_"

"Cukup!"

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku memang salah. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu di depan umum seperti itu. Aku salah jadi aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dengan kesal. Namun tak dipungkiri hatinya menghangat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku benci pada Chanyeol!"

"Aku tau."

"Benci sekali!"

"Aku tau."

"Benci benci benci benci benci!"

"Benci lah aku sebanyak itu karena aku tau benci mu itu adalah cintamu padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun cemberut dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku benci kau Park Chanyeol yang paling bodoh jelek dan idiot!" Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya dan langsung memeluk lelaki di depannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Baekhyun yang paling pintar cantik dan manis." Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu. Mencium aroma wangi dari surai hitam teman hidupnya. "Mau cium~"

"_Shireo_! Enak saja!" Baekhyun menolak walaupun akhirnya ia mendongak untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan dalam. Chanyeol menyeringai tampan dan membalas pagutan Baekhyun tak kalah dalam. Membawa tangan-tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Baekhyun di balik kaos putih yang dikenakannya.

"Emmph-"

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka tanpa menjauhkan dahinya yang masih menempel pada dahi Baekhyun. Menatap mata _puppy_ yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan mendesah seperti itu, Park Baekhyun. Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah."

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Cium saja sana gadis impianmu!"

"Baiklah aku akan mencium Seulgi besok di gudang sekolah."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal sebelum membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan ciumannya yang terburu-buru. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati dan mulai menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun yang masih menikmati ciumannya sendiri. Membuat pria mungil itu melepas tautan bibir mereka dan tertawa dengan keras. Berlari mengelilingi kamar untuk menghindari gelitikan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue.

.

.

_Okay ini mungkin chapter yang menurutku tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Aku buat chap ini kepotong-potong di antara waktu luang jadinya kurang ngefeel, semoga aja gak ngecewain banget ya. Maaf juga kalo typo banyak, jariku gak selangsing punya mamih baek:'( _

_Anyway, baca fanfic ku di cic challenge ya, judulnya _**Promise Me then I'll promise you**_. Jangan lupa fav dan review ya wkwk_

_Last, Happy Birthday buat mamih ku cayang yang ke dua lima. Makin cans ya mih, makin awet sama papih semoga cepet confirm ya,- luv ur daughter/?_


	5. Adulthood 1

Title : My Bestttt

-adulthood 1-

AUTHOR : pikapikabyun (aquariusbaby06)

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS. JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ANEH YAAA

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda satu bulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip.

.

January 2013

.

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol_ie_. Aku sibuk." Baekhyun meregangkan kedua tangannyamdan menguap. Pagi hari di akhir pekan, dia harus diributkan oleh deringan panggilan dari sang sahabat di seberang kamarnya.

"_Kenapa? Kau tau Baek, kita bahkan sejak dua minggu yang lalu belum kencan sama sekali karena tugas-tugas kuliahku, dan hari ini aku _free_ tapi kau malah menolak. Sebenarnya apa kesibukan yang kau maksud?"_

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum dengan pipi memerah karena mendengar kata 'kencan' yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Itu seakan mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang sedang merencanakan jadwal kencan di hari Sabtu.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas dari dosen dengan _sunbae_ku Chanyeol_ie_."

"_Siapa? Pasti dengan Changmin lagi ya?"_

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya, "Ehm ya, dengan Changmin _sunbae_ –"

"_Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, lebih baik kau masuk jurusan music sepertiku agar aku bisa mengawasimu, kau malah memilih vocal."_ Baekhyun sangat yakin Chanyeol sedang mengerutkan dahinya kesal saat ini.

"Dan mempermalukan aku yang tidak bisa memainkan alat music? Aku _kan_ hanya bisa bernyanyi."

"Arra, _aku mengijinkan kau bersama dengan Changmin, tapi aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu. Setelah itu kita harus menonton film di bioskop. Aku tidak mendengar penolakan." _Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Percuma juga menolak, _toh_ akhirnya Chanyeol memaksa.

"_Geurae _Chanyeol_ie_-ku." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada manja. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram di ujung sana.

"_Ugh! Aku jadi ingin melompati balkon dan menciummu."_

Baekhyun tertawa. Yang mana menjadi sangat indah di telinga Chanyeol. Terdengar seperti sebuah lonceng dari surga. Chanyeol serius. Dia tidak hiperbola.

"Kalau begitu melompatlah."

"_Tidak. Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Aku masih ingin hidup dan menikahimu. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu menjadi perjaka tua sayang." _Chanyeol berkata menggoda.

"Ishh.." Baekhyun mencibir. Bibirnya mencebik, "Dasar perayu! Aku tidak mempan dengan semua itu." Meski berkata begitu, Baekhyun tetap merona dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol.

"_Jangan begitu. Aku tau kau pasti sedang merah sekarang. Aku benar _kan_? Baekkie sayang?"_

Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki Chanyeol dalam hati. Bagaimana anak itu selalu tepat sasaran? Tapi mengingat mereka telah bersama sejak masih suka memakai popok, tentu saja lelaki tiang itu mengerti tentang dirinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Diam Chanyeol. Sudah cukup, aku mau mandi dan bersiap. Jadi tidak _nih_ mengantarku?" Baekhyun cemberut. Dia selalu mati gaya kalau Chanyeol sudah menggodanya dengan kata-kata ingin menikahinya. Mereka _kan _masih kecil. Chanyeol juga belum bekerja.

"_Jadi tentu saja. Bersiap ya sayang. Jangan terlalu cantik nanti Changmin _naksir_ padamu. _Kan _hanya aku yang boleh melihat kecantikanmu, karena aku calon suamimu sayang." _Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya. ia dapat menebak jika Baekhyun sangat malu saat ini.

"BYE!"

.

Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal. Pasalnya, sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun memintanya untuk dijemput di café tempatnya mengerjakan tugas dengan si Changmin itu. Namun sejak tadi bukannya sudah bersama Baekhyun, tapi sahabat mungilnya itu malah keasyikan ngobrol dengan Changmin padahal jelas-jelas tugas mereka telah selesai. Apakah Baekhyun lupa jika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan café sambil memandangi mereka dengan suntuk?

"Aishh katanya tugasnya sudah selesai? Tapi kenapa malah ngobrol _sih_? Memangnya dia tidak sadar jika aku sudah datang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu?" Chanyeol menggerutu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kekesalannya memuncak saat melihat si Changmin itu mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ugh! Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa _sih_?

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya di dalam mobil dan mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun di dalam sana. Jika tidak ditegur, bisa-bisa mereka terus berbicara hingga larut malam.

Chanyeol membuka aplikasi chat LINE dan segera mengirim pesannya pada Baekhyun.

**Tampan yah si Changmin itu. **

**Jadi, karena aku kalah tampan dari dia. Aku mau menunggumu di luar sini sampai tengah malam.**

**Sampai besok juga tidak apa-apa.**

**/stiker cony dengan mata hitam menyeramkan/**

Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang membuka ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian dahinya mengernyit dan dengan segera ia melempar pandangannya keluar café. Tepat saat itu mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun segera menahan tawanya. Tak peduli dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbicara sebentar dengan Changmin sebelum berdiri dan membungkuk kemudian berjalan keluar café dengan menenteng laptopnya.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol dengan memasang cengirannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan laptop itu kepada Chanyeol. Tapi bukannya menerima uluran laptop itu, justru Chanyeol Chanyeol menyembunyikan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Biar kuperjelas di sini. Pertama, kau kuantar. Kedua, kau meminjam laptopku karena laptopmu masih diperbaiki. Ketiga, aku menjemputmu. Keempat, kau membuatku menunggu sebagai balasannya. Kau sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Jadi, sama-sama."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. ia merasa amat bersalah sekarang. Chanyeol memang sering berkorban untuknya, tapi ia selalu saja membuat Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun merasa bukan 'pasangan' yang baik untuk Chanyeol.

"Maaf Chanyeol_ie_.." Baekhyun berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Chanyeol_ie_ menunggu, kukira Chanyeol_ie_ belum datang."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun ini memang sangat sensitif. Seperti bayi saja.

Tangan mungil itu kembali mengulurkan laptop kepada Chanyeol, "Terima kasih Chanyeol_ie_ mau meminjamkan ini. Ini aku kembalikan. Aku tidak melihat apapun _kok_." Chanyeol menerima laptop itu dan memasukkannya ke mobil.

"Oke permintaan maaf diterima."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol mengangguk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket baseball yang dikenakan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maaf ya Chanyeol_ie_ _hyung_."

"Tumben panggil _hyung_."

"Tidak boleh ya?" Baekhyun mendongak di antara pelukan mereka.

"Boleh _kok_. Sudah yuk, kita jadi nonton film _kan_?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumah sampai makan malam. Itu sebagai hukumanmu. Jadi kau harus mengikuti aku kemana pun. Setuju?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi si kecil.

"Setuju! Tapi apa boleh makan malam di luar? Nanti _eomma_ marah bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan bicara pada _eommanim_."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Mendorong Chanyeol untuk segera memasuki mobil dengan semangat.

"Ayo cepat! Sudah lama aku tidak nonton film dengan Chanyeol_ie_."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Tapi sebelum melaju, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menarik yang lebih kecil itu untuk dekat dengannya. Menatap mata _puppy _itu dengan intens.

"Jawab jujur. Aku dengan Changmin lebih tampan mana?"

Baekhyun menatap keatas dan membuat mimik wajah berpikir. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat lucu, "Chanyeol_ie dong_!"

"_Assa!"_ Chanyeol berseru dengan senang sebelum mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya sampai membuat Baekhyun membeku karena terkejut.

"Sudah sepantasnya seorang _istri _memilih suaminya bukan?" Chanyeol menampilkan seringainya dan segera melajukan mobil mereka. Dan setelahnya terdengar suara nyaring Baekhyun dari dalam mobil mercedez itu.

"Dasar Chanyeol _pabo_! Siapa yang kau sebut istri!"

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

.

_Annyeong! Hehe. Aku tau ini pendek kok karena kupikir chap depan bakal panjang untuk adulthood kedua. Ini udah mau end kok, mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi. Karena Chanbaek udah dewasa yey! Oiya, aku bingung mau buat mpreg atau enggak. Enaknya gimana ya? Kan lucu tuh Baek yang manja ternyata hamil kekeke._

_Sampai ketemu chap depan! sorry for typo karena gak ngedit ulang kekeke.._

_Oiya aku mau promosi ff FWC CIC ku judulnya Promise Me Then I'll Promise You kekeke review dan fav ya  
_


	6. Adulthood 2

Title : My Bestttt

-adulthood 2-

AUTHOR : pikapikabyun (aquariusbaby06)

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS. JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ANEH YAAA

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda satu bulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip.

.

May 2015

.

Di pertengahan musim semi, Chanyeol akhirnya menggelar kelulusannya sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi dengan meraih peringkat kedua paralel. Sebuah prestasi membanggakan bagi keluarga Park mengetahui anak-anak mereka menjadi orang yang sukses. Yoora yang menjadi reporter terkenal, dan Chanyeol sebagai pencipta lagu dari artis-artis papan atas. Bahkan di semester keenam, Chanyeol telah mendapatkan kontrak dari perusahaan industry music untuk menjadi composer tetap mereka.

Namun di hari bahagia ini, ada saja yang bersedih dan menampilkan raut muka menyedihkan. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Di usianya yang telah mencapai kepala dua, masih saja memiliki sifat _bak_ anak sekolah dasar.

Baekhyun mencak-mencak di pagi hari, mengatakan ia ingin putus kuliah saja karena Chanyeol telah lulus lebih dulu darinya. Bersikukuh tidak ingin hadir di acara wisuda Chanyeol karena alasan tidak suka saat teman-teman wanita Chanyeol minta foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan. Dan karena iming-iming nonton film bersama Chanyeol keesokan harinya, Baekhyun akhirnya luluh juga.

Chanyeol di sisi aula sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya, dan di sini Baekhyun bersama Ny. Park sedang cemberut total. Ny. Park yang melihat 'calon' menantunya hanya menghela nafas. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjab dengan sedih sambil menatapnya layaknya anak anjing terbuang.

"Nanti kau juga kedapatan jatah berfoto dengan Chanyeol-mu." Ucap Ny. Park menenangkan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat menikmati waktu berguraunya bersama teman-teman hingga melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun di pinggir aula. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat mempesona dengan balutan pakaian khas wisuda berwarna biru tua dan topi toga.

"Hey Chanyeol, lihatlah 'anak anjing'mu di sana. Sepertinya dia sedang cemburu pada kami." Ucap Victoria. Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis blasteran itu yang mengarah pada Baekhyun dan ibunya.

"Aku ke sana dulu okay?" Chanyeol pamit kepada teman-temannya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang semakin cemberut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap ibunya untuk meminta penjelasan atas sikap Baekhyun.

Ny. Park berbisik, "Dia cemburu pada teman-temanmu yang minta foto denganmu tadi." Setelahnya Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak membalas.

"Mau berfoto bersama?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"..."

"Mau tidak? Ku hitung sampai tiga jika tidak mau ya sudah."

"..."

"Satu.."

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Anak itu benar-benar sangat kekanakan. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya sayang terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dua.."

"..."

"Dua setengah.."

"..."

"Ti..."

"Ng..." Baekhyun mendengking layaknya anak anjing sungguhan. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke taman dan tak lupa meminta ibunya untuk memotret mereka menggunakan kamera Polaroid.

"Foto yang bagus _eomma_. Aku ingin terlihat serasi dengan Baekhyun-ku."

"Ishh kalian benar-benar membuat _eomma_ iri." Ny. Park menggerutu. Meskipun begitu tetap tersenyum dan mulai mengarahkan kamera kepada Chanyeol yang memeluk pundak Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Ckrek!

"Lagi." Seru Chanyeol. Kali ini ia berpose memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Menempelkan pipinya pada pipi si kecil dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Chanyeol malu! Nanti dilihat orang!"

"Siapa yang lihat? Di sini hanya ada aku dan kau."

Ny. Park berdecak, "Hey hey! Jadi _eomma_ ini kalian anggap apa? Hantu?"

"Ah _eomma_ mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Baekhyun saja. Cepat foto kami lagi _eomma_." Suruh Chanyeol seenaknya. Ny. Park mencibir kelakuan anaknya.

Ckrek!

"Sudah."

"_Eomma_ masuk dulu saja." Usir Chanyeol tidak tau diri. "Aku mau berduaan dengan Baekhyun dulu." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif, "Ah mana kamera dan foto kami?" Ny. Park menyodorkan kamera dan kedua foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu _eomma_ masuk dulu. Jangan bertindak macam-macam kalian. Ini masih di muka umum." Peringat Ny. Park. Kedua anak itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun meraih foto mereka dan tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat memalukan. Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang iseng untuk menciumi pipi kiri Baekhyun yang seperti pipi bayi. Chanyeol memakaikan topi toganya pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo foto lagi." Ajaknya. Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan kamera Polaroid kearah mereka.

"Kimchii.."

"Kimchi.."

Cup!

Ckrek!

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mengambil alih kamera di tangan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut karena Chanyeol yang mengecup ujung bibirnya.

"Wah Baek! Wajah terkejutmu lucu sekali. Menggemaskan~"

Pipi Baekhyun merona parah. Tangannya langsung mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol _pabo_! Wajahku pasti jelek sekali!"

"Tidak _kok_, kau terlihat sangat manis dan imut." Chanyeol menyodorkan foto mereka. Baekhyun merona parah saat melihat foto di mana Chanyeol yang mencium ujung bibirnya.

"Baek.." Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam sambil melihat hasil jepretan foto mereka.

"Ayo menikah."

"Apa?"

.

.

Tn. Park memijat hidungnya lelah. Di makan malam kali ini, anak bungsunya mengucapkan permintaan yang amat sangat mengejutkan –tidak juga _sih_. Mereka sudah bisa menebak jika ini akan terjadi, hanya saja mereka tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol _secepat_ ini.

Baru tadi pagi dia terbebas dari status pelajar, tapi sudah main melamar anak orang.

"Aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri, _appa_. Jadi Baekhyun tidak akan kelaparan."

"Baekhyun_ie_ beruntung punya suami sepertimu, adikku sayang."

Yoora adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Park yang antusias mendengar kabar –mengejutkan- gembira ini. Dia bahkan telah mengusulkan tempat bulan madu terindah pada Chanyeol.

"Pikirkan ini baik-baik sayang, karena ini mencangkup kehidupan masa depan kalian. Baekhyun juga belum lulus kuliah."

"Baekhyun telah menyetujuinya _eomma_. Dia tidak keberatan menikah di saat masih kuliah." Chanyeol tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Pikirnya, sudah cukup menunggu persahabatan mereka setelah sekian lama. Sekarang saatnya mengubah status dari sahabat menjadi suami-_istri_.

"Apa kau yakin ingin bekerja di SM entertainment? Apa gaji yang ditawarkan mereka sudah cukup untuk menghidupi Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantab. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol mendapat sebuah panggilan khusus dari staff perusahaan music nomor satu di Korea, SM Entertaiment. Mereka juga telah meminta Chanyeol untuk bekerja pada mereka dan tak lupa ditawarkan gaji yang sangat mencukupi.

Tn. Park menghela nafas. Percuma saja menghalangi Chanyeol, anak itu keras kepala dan selalu memegang teguh pendiriannya.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan ke rumah Tn. Byun untuk membicarakan ini." Ucapan final dari sang ayah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh kecil dalam tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil di ranjangnya. Mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar saat menguap. Samar-samar terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang menahan tawanya. Baekhyun menggesek-gesek kakinya pada sprei sebelum meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Cup!

Dahinya yang tertutup rambut mengerut merasakan sebuah sentuhan kecil tadi di pipinya. Matanya masih setia terpejam, namun di detik kedua langsung terbuka begitu menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia tidak sendiri di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kiri dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan cengirannya. Benar-benar pemandangan aneh di pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi~"

Bukannya membalas sapaan si tinggi, Baekhyun justru memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menjadikan laki-laki itu sebagai gulingnya.

"Eih! Suka sekali memelukku."

Tidak mendengar sahutan apapun, Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun agar dapat melihat wajah sahabat manisnya dengan jelas. Mata sipit itu masih terpejam erat seolah kehadiran Chanyeol tidak mengganggu tidurnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol mencium dahi si kecil dengan sayang. Kemudian balas memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Sudah pukul tujuh. Tidak mau bangun_ nih?_ Katanya mau nonton Frozen?"

"Mau."

"Ya sudah ayo bangun."

Baekhyun menggeliat. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "Bagaimana? Apa _eommanim_ dan _aboeji_ mau?"

"Mau _kok_. Malah Yoora _noona_ sangat senang."

"Lalu, kapan Chanyeol_ie_ mau bicara pada _eomma _dan _appa_?"

"Tenang saja. Nanti kau hanya tinggal dandan cantik saat di altar." Chanyeol memainkan kedua alisnya main-main.

"_PABO!_"

.

**Flashback**

_Saat Chanyeol sedang berusaha melamar Baekhyun di taman kampus._

"_Ayo menikah."_

"_Apa?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. alisnya terangkat sebelah._

"_Ayo kita menikah. Kau mau tidak menikah denganku?" Ucap Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar seperti menawarkan sesuatu._

"_Menikah? Memangnya kau sudah bekerja? Main menikahiku, nanti aku makan apa? Masa kau membelikan aku makanan dari uang aboeji?"_

"_Jangan meremehkan aku. Kau hanya tidak tau saja kemarin aku ditawarkan pekerjaan oleh SM Entertaiment. Bahkan dengan gajiku satu tahun, aku bisa membelikanmu rumah dan mobil." Chanyeol berkata dengan bangga. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh._

"_Huh?! Yang benar? Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?"_

_Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian tersenyum, "Tenang saja, nanti malam aku akan bicara pada eomma dan appa."_

"_Lalu eomma dan appaku bagaimana?"_

"_Setelah appa dan eommaku setuju, pasti eommanim dan aboeji juga setuju. Jadi kau tenang saja." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur jika sudah memandang wajah Baekhyun. "Jadi kau mau tidak nih menikah denganku? Kalau kau tidak mau, mungkin aku akan melamar Vic-"_

"_Mau! Aku mau kok. Kata siapa aku tidak mau. Bahkan jika kita menikah sekarang aku siap."_

_Chanyeol menyeringai, "Wah, jadi kau sudah siap untuk ku masuki ya?"_

"_Dasar Park Chanyeol MESUM!" Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa senang._

"_Hey! Park Baekhyun! Tunggu! Aku mau memberimu cincin!"_

.

"_Pabo_ begini tapi kau cinta." Chanyeol meraih jari tangan Baekhyun. Telunjuknya mengusap sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar manis di jari manis Baekhyun.

.

.

Seperti rencana Tn. Park sekeluarga tadi malam, sekarang keluarga Park sedang mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun menyambut hangat kehadiran keluarga yang telah mereka anggap sebagai saudara itu.

"Maafkan kami jika siang-siang seperti ini mengunjungi rumah kalian." Ucap Tn. Park.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiyong-_ah_. Nanti juga sekalian kita makan siang bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang seperti ini. Kesibukan selalu menyita waktu." Balas Tn. Byun.

Mereka –termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yoora tidak ikut karena ada _live_ siang ini –duduk mengitari meja ruang tamu. Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu dari tadi tidak bisa mengkondisikan matanya untuk tidak menatap kearah Baekhyun demi kesopanan. Tapi yang namanya Chanyeol, anak itu mana sopan dari dulu.

Tn. Park satu-satunya yang sadar akan kelakuan anaknya yang _bar-bar_ dalam memandangi Baekhyun. Dan karena itu beliau terbatuk keras seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan serius." Ny. Park memulai setelah ibu Baekhyun menghidangkan minuman.

"Oh ya? Apa itu Dara?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu tertarik.

"Kemarin malam, _uri_ Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu. Awalnya kami juga terkejut mendengar permintaannya, tapi setelah melihat keyakinannya, akhirnya kami bisa berakhir di sini sekarang." Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar perkataan ibunya yang menurutnya sangat basa-basi. Dia ingin _to the point_. Mengatakan seperti 'Chanyeol ingin menikahi anak kalian. Jadi kalian setuju atau tidak. Tapi mau tidak mau kalian harus setuju karena Baekhyun kalian mencintai Chanyeol kami.'

Tapi yang namanya anak kecil sepertinya harus mengikuti yang namanya tata krama dalam melamar calon _istri_.

Sepasang suami istri Byun diam untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Ny. Park.

"Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menikahi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melirik kearah sepasang Byun itu. Sang suami yang membulatkan matanya dan sang istri membuka mulutnya lebar. Diam-diam Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati semoga setelah ini mereka tersenyum dan meng-iya-kan lamarannya.

"Menikahi _uri_ Baekkie?" Tanya Ny. Byun.

"Memangnya Chanyeol sudah kerja apa?" Itu pertanyaan Tn. Byun. Pertanyaan yang sudah Chanyeol duga akan muncul kembali. Sepertinya para ayah selalu menanyakan hal itu. Mentang-mentang mereka mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat mapan.

Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku akan bekerja di SM Entertaiment _aboeji_. Mereka mengatakan akan memberiku gaji yang hampir sama seperti gaji _appa_. Jadi _eommanim_ dan _aboeji_ tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun akan makan apa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kehidupannya bersamaku sebaik mungkin." Chanyeol berkata layaknya seorang _pria sejati_. Jika sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol terlihat seperti pria berusia tiga puluh tahun. Sifatnya maksudnya, bukan fisiknya. Yah meskipun suara menjadi pengecualian.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tidak mengetahui jika orang tuanya saat ini sedang memandangnya aneh.

"Baekhyun_ie_?" Sapa ibunya. Baekhyun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu dekat?" Tanya Ny. Byun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak _eomma_, lagipula aku akan lulus dua semester lagi."

"Kau yakin _nak_? Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu muda untuk menikah?" Kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya. Bukannya tidak setuju anaknya menikah dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, Tn. Byun ingin anaknya mempunyai kehidupan keluarga yang diharapkannya. Beliau ingin anak satu-satunya bahagia dan Tn. Byun tau jika dengan Chanyeol maka anaknya akan bahagia.

"Aku yakin _appa_. Aku suka pada Chanyeol_ie_." Ucapnya malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum main-main saat mendengarnya. Baekhyun _nya_ benar-benar menggemaskan. Andai tidak ada para orang tua di sini, ia pasti akan menerjang Baekhyun dengan ciuman mautnya.

Tn. Byun dan Tn. Park sama-sama menghela nafas. Memang anak-anak mereka ini sama keras kepalanya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama, jadi sifat mereka pun mirip. Sedangkan para ibu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya anak-anak mereka menikah dan mereka menjadi keluarga besar nantinya.

"Ah memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berjodoh sejak kacil ya?" Ucap Ny. Park.

"Benar. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti sudah menikah sejak kecil." Sambung Ny. Byun.

Kedua wanita itu sangat antusias dengan pernikahan ini.

"Jadi, karena keduanya sudah setuju. Kita tinggal menentukan waktu pernikahannya." Tn. Byun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan istrinya.

"Benar."

"Bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar di antara mereka. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Apa itu _nak_?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku mengusulkan pernikahan kami mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi. Dan dengan tenggang waktu beberapa minggu kita bisa mempersiapkan pernikahanku." Chanyeol terlihat menggebu-gebu saat mengatakannya. Dia terlihat menjadi satu-satunya yang ingin pernikahan ini diselenggarakan. Mungkin perasaannya pada Baekhyun sudah tak muat tertampung lagi dan akhirnya meledak seperti ini.

"Aku boleh usul?" Suara Baekhyun mencicit.

Semua pasang mata kini beralih padanya.

"Aku setuju jika tiga bulan lagi. Karena saat itu menjelang musim gugur. Aku ingin tema pernikahan musim gugur." Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"_Geurae_, aku akan memenuhi itu sayang." Keempat orang tua di sana seperti hendak muntah mendengar perkataan tak bermutu Chanyeol. Beda lagi dengan Baekhyun yang justru tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Bagi Chanyeol, apapun permintaan Baekhyun tentang pernikahan mereka akan dia sanggupi, kecuali satu yaitu membatalkan pernikahan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol_ie."_

Mereke berempat seperti melihat drama korea di sini. Di depan mata mereka langsung.

"Ekhem!" Tn. Park berdehem untuk menyadarkan kedua sejoli itu bahwa masih ada mereka di sini.

"Jadi pernikahan di bulan Agustus?"

"Benar."

"Ah tunggu! Aku punya ide!" Ny. Byun berseru. "Apa kalian tau rumah di depan rumah kita? Rumah Tn. Lee yang dihuni anaknya bersama istrinya. Mereka akan menjual rumah itu."

"Lalu?" Tanya Ny. Park tidak sabar.

"Lalu, aku usul bagaimana jika kita berempat patungan untuk membeli rumah itu untuk rumah Chanyeol_ie _dan Bakehyun_ie _saat mereka menikah nanti? Apa kalian setuju?" Bagaimana pun, wanita itu tidak akan bisa jauh dari Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah anak satu-satunya yang suka ia manjakan. Jika Baekhyun tinggal jauh bersama Chanyeol, nanti siapa yang akan menemaninya, begitu pemikirannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu." Sela Chanyeol, sepertinya ia hendak protes, "Aku tidak setuju jika kalian yang membeli rumah itu. Aku ingin membeli rumahku dengan Baekhyun menggunakan uangku sendiri, bukannya uang kalian. Memangnya aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak pantas.

"Jadi kau yang akan membeli rumah itu?" Tanya Tn. Park, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi Chanyeol_ie_, _eommanim_ setuju jika kau ingin membeli dengan uangmu sendiri. Tapi pasti itu akan sangat lama untuk kau mengumpulkan uang. Jadi lebih baik pakai uang kami dulu dan kau bisa menggantinya nanti. _Eommanim_ tidak ingin rumah itu dibeli oleh orang lain." Ny. Park menjelaskan dan diangguki oleh semua orang tua di sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "_Arraseo_, aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Itu baru anak _appa_ yang bertanggung jawab." Tn. Park menepuk punggung anaknya bangga. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol berubah menjadi pria sejati jika menyangkut masa depannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, mulai minggu depan kalian akan _fitting _baju. Masalah tempat pernikahan akan kami yang urus." Ucapan final dari Tn. Byun membuat Chanyeol serta Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih _appa_." Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Kau akan selalu jadi yang terbaik."

"Hey bagaimana denganku Baek? Apa aku tidak yang terbaik?"

"Kau yang terbaik, tapi setelah _appa_!" Baekhyun mehrong. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa kecuali Chanyeol.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Seorang _designer_ kenalan Ny. Byun yang merancang baju pernikahan mereka.

Awalnya Chanyeol merekomendasikan Baekhyun untuk memakai gaun pernikahan layaknya seorang perempuan, tapi setelah itu Baekhyun mengancam akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka jika Chanyeol berani bicara seperti itu lagi.

Jadilah sekarang seorang wanita muda penjaga butik membawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk melihat baju pernikahan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat melihat sebuah setelah tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kerah hitam yang akan dikenakannya. Chanyeol hanya terbengong melihat pakaian itu. Pikirannya mulai melayang tentang bagaimana manisnya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mengenakan setelan itu di altar.

"Aku harus mengenakan kemeja hitam atau putih, Chanyeol?"

"..."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memelototi tuxedonya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu laki-laki itu.

"Eh iya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan setelan tuxedo ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak _kok_! Justru aku suka dengan ini." Chanyeol meraba tekstur kain yang digunakan jas mahal itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melotot sambil melihatnya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya sedang membayangkan apa kiranya dasi kupu-kupu yang cocok untuk itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Aku harus pakai kemeja hitam atau putih?"

"Putih saja. Karena aku yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Lagipula sudah ada corak hitam di bagian lehernya. Kupikir itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kita sepasang. Bukankah di bagian kerah milkku nanti juga bercorak putih?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si wanita penjaga butik.

"Benar. Jadi akan terlihat jika kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain dalam soal pakaian." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Sebaiknya kau coba tuxedomu, Baek." Saran Chanyeol. Wanita itu melepas pakaian mahal milik Baekhyun dari manekin dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera mendorong punggung mungil itu untuk memasuki ruang ganti. Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupa Baekhyun saat mengenakan pakaian mahal itu.

Selang lima menit, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan tuxedo putihnya, minus dasi kupu-kupu. Jika dalam drama, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari kakinya, perlahan lantas naik ke tubuhnya, dan terakhir ke wajahnya yang manis bukan main. Di imajiner Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun dikelilingi oleh warna _soft pink_ dan taburan bunga-bunga putih, rambut coklatnya berterbangan terkena angin, dan Baekhyun sedang tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Padahal..

"Yak! _Pabo_ Chanyeol! Aku bertanya sedari tadi kenapa tidak menjawabku huh?! Kau tuli?!" Dengan wajah tertekuk Baekhyun bersungut-sungut seperti akan mengeluarkan asap dari hidung dan telinganya.

Chanyeol layaknya idiot berkedip tiga kali. _Ah jadi itu tadi hanya bayangan._

"I-iya sayang kau tampak..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam, "Tampak gendut maksudmu?!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggeleng, "T-tidak sayang, maksudku kau tampak ehmm.." Chanyeol melirik kesana-kemari memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar, "Seksi." Cicitnya di ujung kalimat.

"Seksi?"

"Iya seksi. Aku jadi berkhayal yang tidak tidak jika kau memakai itu. Aku membayangkan setelah acara pesta pernikahan kita, aku menarikmu ke kamar dan segera melucuti pakaian itu."

Pipi Baekhyun sontak memerah. Laki-laki tinggi itu benar-benar mesum.

"Dasar mesum! Cepat sana ganti kau yang mencoba pakaianmu!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menggoda calon _istri_nya.

"Nona, tolong untuk tuxedo Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun pada wanita tadi.

"Mari ikut saya." Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –yang masih mengenakan baju pernikahannya –mengikuti wanita itu menuju sebuah etalase berisi manekin yang mengenakan setelan jas yang mirip seperti miliknya, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. Milik Chanyeol berwarna hitam.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan tuxedo Chanyeol dan menyerahkan pada pemiliknya untuk segera dicoba. Sekarang gentian Baekhyun yang mendorong Chanyeol dengan antusias menuju ruang ganti.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan memakai tuxedo hitamnya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata melihat pemandangan di mana Chanyeol terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat-super-duper tampan.

"Woahh." Kemudian berdecak. Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Tuxedo ini keren sekali." Ucapnya riang. Chanyeol yang awalnya percaya jika Baekhyun akan memuji diirnya, justru _jawdrop_ mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Hanya tuxedo nya? Bagaimana dengan yang memakai?"

"Kau tampak bagus." Baekhyun berucap tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol. Tangannya meraba-raba tekstur jas hitam itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata _puppy_ yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Chanyeol_ie_, aku mau tuxedo ku warna hitam saja. Aku tidak mau warna putih."

"A-apa? Tapi Baek, jika kita memakai tuxedo dengan warna sama, lantas bagaimana para tamu membedakan kita mana yang di bawah dan mana yang di atas?" Chanyeol tampak serius saat mengucapkan itu. Baginya itu adalah ide yang buruk. Baekhyun sudah cukup manis mengenakan jas putihnya, lantas kenapa anak itu minta ganti? Bukankah dari awal dia yang mengusulkan jas yang dikenakannya berwarna putih?

Baekhyun cemberut setelahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol dan berjalan menjauh dengan kepala menunduk. Kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun tampak sangat menyedihkan jika sedang merajuk seperti itu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan tangannya saling tertaut.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus menuruti kemauan Baekhyun, bukankah dia rela mengabulkan apapun permintaan Baekhyun di acara pernikahan mereka? Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan hal itu. Kecuali jika Baekhyun ingin membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun tetap menunduk saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Baiklah, kau akan menggunakan tuxedo warna hitam." Baekhyun seketika mendongak menatap Chanyeol, meskipun wajahnya masih murung. Chanyeol membawa jari-jarinya untuk mengusap pipi calon _istri_nya, "Dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menggunakan kemeja putih. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Bibirnya tersenyum mendapati bahwa laki-laki sabar yang dipeluknya adalah calon _suami_nya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol_ie_. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

Hari ini adalah kali kedua untuk Baekhyun mengecek kembali tuxedonya yang sempat diganti. Kedua orang tuanya awalnya menolak dengan ide Baekhyun, tapi berkat Chanyeol yang memberi pengertian pada calon mertuanya akhirnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Kali ini kedua ibu mereka ikut untuk melihat tuxedo Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengusulkan itu agar tidak ada kesalahan apapun dalam pakaian Baekhyun.

"Coba pakai dulu, jika rasanya kebesaran akan dikecilkan sayang." Ny. Byun berucap pada anaknya saat Baekhyun merengek jika tuxedo nya terlihat kebesaran. Akhirnya anak itu menurut dan segera berganti. Dua menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan tuxedo hitam impiannya namun memang benar terlihat kebesaran.

"Bagian lengannya yang kebesaran. Mungkin kau bisa mengecilkannya sedikit." Usul Ny. Byun yang sedang berbicara pada si pembuat tuxedo Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Sedikit? Ini terlalu besar _eomma_. Tidakkah _eomma_ lihat ini?" Baekhyun menyentuh bagian lengannya yang longgar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengecilkan. Nanti jika ternyata kau bertambah gemuk bagaimana?"

"Tapi _eomma_.."

"_Eommanim_ benar Baekhyun_ie_. Lagipula jika kebesaran kau akan terlihat imut di mataku." Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun itu jika menyangkut soal baju pernikahannya akan menjadi sangat cerewet. Lebih cerewet dari biasanya maksudnya.

Baekhyun merengut. Tapi pada akhirnya dia setuju dan menyerahkan tuxedonya pada si wanita penjahit.

"Lalu setelah ini kita akan memantau bagaimana persiapan tempat resepsi." Ucap Ny. Park.

"Bagaimana dengan undangan pernikahannya _eomma_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Undangan untuk kerabat di Jepang sudah dikirim. Yang di China masih dalam perjalanan. Dan yang untuk di Korea masih perlu didata nama-nama kerabat kita."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Ny. Byun memukul lengan anaknya pelan, "Kau ini makanan saja yang dipikirkan. Jangan makan terlalu banyak agar kau tidak mejadi gendut."

"Aishh!"

"Tidak apa jika dia gendut. Dia akan terlihat semakin seksi di mataku." Chanyeol mengerling dengan jenaka. Membuat pipi si kecil merona. Hanya dengan gombalan murahan tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Diam Chanyeol!"

Ketiga orang di sana tertawa kecuali Baekhyun yang menjadi objek tertawa.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Baekhyun menjadi seorang _single_ karena besok dia akan resmi menjadi seorang _istri_ dari sahabatnya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama hidupnya, dan tiba-tiba saja besok dia akan menikah. Ini benar-benar hal yang mengejutkan baginya. Karena dulu dia tidak pernah terikat –_well_ sebenarnya Chanyeol itu terkadang mengikatnya juga layaknya seorang pacar –tapi besok dia akan terikat secara permanen pada orang yang sama.

Mungkin hubungan mereka tidak jauh berubah karena sebelum menikah pun mereka kerap kali melakukan hal-hal layaknya sepasang suami istri. Yang berubah mungkin hanya soal status, komitmen, dan ya ehm- _iykwim_.

Dan yang paling terbaru bagi mereka mungkin soal _iykwim_ itu. Karena selama ini mereka sama sekali belum pernah mencoba hal itu. Semuanya telah mereka coba layaknya suami istri, hanya soal _iykwim_-lah yang belum.

Baekhyun mendadak menjadi insomnia mengingat hari besarnya besok. Padahal biasanya dia akan terlelap di menit kedua setelah berbaring, tapi ini berbeda. Ini kasus yang besar.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat paranoid.

Dia takut untuk menjadi seorang _istri_. Dia tidak tau apa yang baiknya dilakukan oleh seorang _istri_. Dia sangat manja pada _eomma_nya dan tiba-tiba saja dia harus berpisah dari _eomma_nya –meskipun rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter nantinya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak mau memanjakannya seperti _eomma_nya? Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa takut akan hal itu _kan_? Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol sudah sangat lebih banyak memanjakannya, jadi untuk apa dia meragukan sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya. Tapi entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa paranoid.

"Bagaimana jika sikap Chanyeol berubah saat kami menikah? Bagaimana jika ternyata –" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. " –bagaimana jika akhirnya Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku begitu melihat tubuhku? Bagaimana jika dia akhirnya selingkuh?"

Kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak tidak. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu memandangku, jadi tidak mungkin dia selingkuh. Tapi soal tubuhku.."

Mengingat hal _iykiwm_ kembali membuat Baekhyun paranoid. Dia tidak tau caranya melakukan _iykwim_ dan dia takut tidak membuat Chanyeol puas. Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal tidak pernah menghabiskan masa lajangnya untuk menonton film_ iykwim_. Sekali-kali perlu bukan menonton film seperti itu untuk pengalaman dan pembelajaran. Sekarang bagaimana dia sekarang? Tidak mungkin _kan _jika dia dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan _iykwim_ setelah menikah? Bahkan dia sangat yakin Chanyeol akan mengajaknya melakukan _iykwim_ di saat malam pertama mereka. Chanyeol _kan _mesum.

"Ah _jinjja ottoke_?! _Eomma_!"

.

.

Ny. Byun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun di pukul enam pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan anak itu, tapi kenapa dia tidak bangun pagi untuk persiapan? Yah meskipun pemberkatan akan dilakukan pukul sebelas, tapi ada baiknya bersiap lebih awal _kan_?

"Baekhyun? Bangun sayang."

"_Eomma_.." Suara rengekan Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam. Ny. Byun mengernyit. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Buka pintunya Baekkie, _eomma_ mau masuk." Ny. Byun merayu anaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun dengan wajah dan rambut kusut serta balutan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun memeluk ibunya erat. Tiba-tiba matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Isakan terdengar begitu menyedihkan keluar dari bibirnya.

tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan anaknya. Mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan sayang. Ia tau apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang karena dulu ia pernah merasakannya juga. Hal itu memang wajar terjadi pada calon mempelai wanita, tapi anaknya ini _kan _laki-laki. Laki-laki dengan hormon seperti wanita maksudnya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan pada _eomma_." Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua duduk bersandar pada ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun dari ibunya.

"_Eomma_, aku tidak siap." Adunya.

"Kenapa tidak siap? Bukankah kau menginginkan ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau. Nanti jika aku menikah, aku akan jauh dari _eomma_. _Eomma_ tidak akan menyiapkan bekalku lagi, aku harus bagaimana? Chanyeol pasti tidak mau melakukan itu untukku."

"Eii, kata siapa? Chanyeol menyayangimu, bukankah kau lihat matanya? Dia selalu manatapmu dengan sayang. Jika dia tidak bersedia melakukan itu untukmu, lantas apa tujuannya menikahimu Baekkie?" Ny. Byun mengelus surai anaknya yang lembut. Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Tapi nanti –huks! A-aku jarang bertemu _eomma_. Nan..nanti bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik –huks untuk Chanyeol? Lalu nanti dia tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?"

Ny. Byun tersenyum, pikirannya melayang pada beberapa tahun silam, di saat ia akan menikah dengan ayah Baekhyun. Kasus mereka sama persis

"_Eomma_ juga pernah memikirkan itu saat akan menikah dengan _appa_. Tapi lihat, itu tidak terbukti _kan_? _Appa_ sering bilang jika _eomma_ itu tidak seberapa cantik, masakan _eomma_ juga terkadang tidak enak, _eomma_ suka marah pada _appa_, tapi _appa_ tidak pernah tidak menyukai _eomma_. Kami sudah berjanji pada Tuhan, jadi kami akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun."

"T-tapi, itukan _appa_. _Appa _memang pria yang baik, tapi jika Chan-chanyeol?"

"Sstt, bukankah dulu Baekkie pernah cerita pada _eomma_ jika kau sangat menyukai Chanyeol karena dia baik dan mainannya bagus-bagus?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang basah, "Itu kan saat aku kecil."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang, _toh_ kalian tetap orang yang sama. Tidak berubah." Ny. Byun menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut yang menempel di dahi anaknya karena keringat, "Jika Baekkie sudah berbicara seperti itu, berarti Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Hanya kau yang bisa menilai Chanyeol, sayang. Bukan _eomma_."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik, tapi kemudian kembali merengek, "Lalu _eomma_, bagaimana dengan –" Baekhyun memutus kalimatnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan tentang kebimbangannya soal melakukan _iykwim_ dengan Chanyeol nanti?

"Dengan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Dengan _malam pertama_." Suaranya mengecil di ujung kalimat. Tapi Ny. Byun dapat dengan jelas mendengar itu. Kemudian Ny. Byun tertawa. Anaknya itu ternyata masih polos, lucu sekali.

"Ada apa dengan malam pertama hmm?"

Baekhyun tampak ragu, namun akhirnya berucap juga, "Aku takut melakukan_nya_ _eomma_. Aku tidak siap."

"Tidak siap?"

"Iya, maukah _eomma_ mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar tidak melakukan_nya_ dalam waktu dekat? Aku tidak siap _eomma_, kumohon.." Dengan mata _puppy_ andalannya Baekhyun berkata. Wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan membuat Ny. Byun tidak tega untuk melepaskan anaknya menikah.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan_nya_ sayang. Jika kalian sudah menikah, hal itu sudah wajar dilakukan. Chanyeol pasti akan mengerti untuk satu atau dua kali, tapi dia tetap laki-laki, jika kau mengerti maksud _eomma_." Ny. Byun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengatakan itu. Tapi sepertinya perkataan sang ibu justru membuat Baekhyun makin diserang panik.

"Ya! Apa maksud _eomma_?! Memangnya aku bukan laki-laki?"

"Oke, _eomma _ralat. Dia tetap seorang suami, jadi kau mengerti maksud _eomma_."

Baekhyun merengut. Mengingat posisinya sebagai _istri_ sangat membebani pikirannya. _Istri_ sama dengan _dimasuki_ dan itu yang membuatnya parno. Dia tidak siap _dimasuki_.

"_Eomma_ aku tidak mau menikah sekarang."

"Jadi kau mau membatalkan pernikahanmu?"

Baekhyun ragu. Dia tidak ingin menikah hari ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau membatalkannya.

"Jadi tidak?" Tanya Ny. Byun memandang wajah anaknya yang bingung. Dia jadi gemas sendiri. Tidak menyangka anaknya yang manja –yang ia rasa baru kemarin lepas dari popok –sudah akan menikah saja hari ini.

"Baiklah kalau tidak jadi, _eomma_ akan menelfon Chanyeol agar –"

"J-JADI! Jadi _eomma_!"

"Baiklah ayo kita bersiap."

"T-tapi –" Sayang sekali Baekhyun tak bisa kabur karena tangannya telah ditarik oleh Ny. Byun menuju kamar mandi.

Di hari terakhir sebelum anaknya diminta orang lain, Ny. Byun memandikan Baekhyun pagi itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur melihat Baekhyun tertawa kegelian karena tangannya yang setia menggosok punggung Baekhyun dengan spons. Anaknya yang telah tumbuh dewasa, di matanya akan tetap menjadi Baekkie kecil yang suka mengadu saat calon suaminya mengambil permennya dengan paksa. Mereka akan tetap menjadi Baekkie dan Channie kecil di matanya.

_Eomma harap kau bahagia bersama Chanyeol, sayang._

.

.

Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit, Tn. Byun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat bersiap anaknya. Pria paruh baya itu menggunakan seragam kebesarannya sebagai inspektur kepolisian. Dia ingin terlihat gagah saat melepas putranya untuk orang lain.

Bibirnya tersenyum mendapati istri dan anaknya sedang berpelukan erat. Tiba-tiba saja matanya berkaca-kaca melihat itu. Sebentar lagi anaknya akan tinggal bersama suaminya, bukan dengannya lagi.

"Baekhyun_ie_, hanya memeluk _eomma_ saja?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju ayahnya. Memeluk pria yang selalu memanjakannya itu dengan erat.

"Aku sayang _appa_. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi _appa_ di hatiku sebagai pria yang sangat kusayangi."

"Bahkan Chanyeol?" Goda Tn. Byun. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bahkan Chanyeol. Dia nomor dua, dan _appa_ nomor satu."

Tn. Byun mencium rambut anaknya lama. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata mengingat sebentar lagi dia tidak harus bertanggung jawab atas anaknya lagi, melainkan ia serahkan pada Chanyeol.

"_Appa_ menyayangimu _nak_. Kau akan tetap jadi anak _appa_ apapun yang terjadi. Katakan pada _appa_ jika Chanyeol membuat mu menangis lagi okay? _Appa_ akan menembaknya seperti permintaanmu dulu saat kecil." Tn. Byun dan Baekhyun tertawa mengingatnya.

"Jangan tembak Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya."

"Bagus. Berjanjilah pada _appa_ jika kau akan bahagia. Berjanjilah dengan sungguh-sungguh karena kau sedang berjanji di depan seorang inspektur polisi."

Baekhyun membuat gestur hormat dengan tangannya, "Siap Komandan!"

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya kalian berjalan di altar." Ucap Ny. Byun.

Baekhyun segera menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Genggamannya mengerat saat perlahan mereka berjalan memasuki altar.

Setiap langkah yang dipijaknya membuat degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Ibunya telah memasuki ruang pemberkatan, hanya tersisa ia dan sang ayah yang semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk gereja.

Dan langkah mereka berhenti saat dua orang penjaga membuka pintu putih tulang itu dan menampilkan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Semua pasang mata para tamu menatapnya dengan terpesona. Alunan musik pengiring mulai terdengar. Genggamannya mengerat pada tangan sang ayah.

Tn. Byun tau bahwa anaknya sedang gugup. "Tersenyum Baekhyun_ie_." Ucapnya.

Mereka mulai kembali berjalan memasuki gereja. Baekhyun mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke depan. Melihat di mana Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya. Chanyeol melihatnya seperti seorang maniak.

Dan tinggal tiga langkah menuju tempatnya, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk Baekhyun. Tn. Byun menyerahkan tangan kiri Baekhyun pada calon menantunya. Dapat dirasakan oleh keduanya bahwa tangan mereka sama-sama terasa dingin. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jaga anakku Park Chanyeol, atau aku akan menembakmu." Canda Tn. Byun.

"_Appa_!" Baekhyun mencicit.

"Siap Komandan!" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Tn. Byun segera melangkah pergi setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah istrinya. Melihat bagaimana kedua mempelai yang saat ini saling melempar pandangan penuh cinta.

Setelah seorang pastur menjalankan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum pemberkatan, akhirnya acara inti pun dimulai.

"Untuk mempelai istri, Byun Baekhyun apakah anda akan bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suami, mencintainya dalam suka atau duka, dalam sehat atau sakit, dan selalu menjaga perasaan cinta kalian sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Untuk mempelai suami, Park Chanyeol apakah anda akan bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri, mencintainya dalam suka atau duka, dalam sehat atau sakit, dan selalu menjaga perasaan cinta kalian sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Dengan berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun telah sah menjadi suami istri. Dan dipersilakan untuk sang suami mencium istrinya."

Saat sang Pastur menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya juga. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Suara riuh para tamu menggema, namun terdengar sunyi di telinga mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mendekat untuk meraih wajah _istri_nya. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Jantung Baekhyun telah bertalu-talu menunggu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia memejamkan mata menunggu, yang ia rasakan justru sebuah kecupan hangat yang mendarat di dahinya. Chanyeol menciumnya di dahi, dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ciuman Chanyeol kali ini lebih banyak memiliki makna cinta di dalamnya. Meskipun bukan ciuman di bibir, namun Baekhyun dapat rasakan perasaan cinta Chanyeol yang besar untuknya.

Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya dengan perasaan bahagia, dan ia juga merasakan setetes air mata jatuh di dahinya. Chanyeol-nya juga menangis bahagia.

Suara sorakan di dalam gereja terasa sangat jauh saat Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ciumannya. Dahi mereka menempel. Dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun hanya merasa seperti berdua saja di dalam gereja. Tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun_ie_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol_ie_."

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan dilakukan di sebuah hutan kecil yang dekat dengan gereja. Kedua keluarga sepakat untuk mengabulkan keinginan Baekhyun untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan tema yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kebisingan kota. Mereka memilih gereja di sebuah pedesaan dan untuk resepsi diadakan seperti pesta kebun. Nuansa musim gugur sangat kental di dekorasi pesta kebun itu, persis seperti harapan Baekhyun.

Tidak banyak tamu yang diundang di siang hari, hanya teman dan saudara dari kedua mempelai. Dan untuk tamu dari kalangan kolega orang tua mereka akan diadakan nanti malam di sebuah hotel. Chanyeol memang sengaja memisahkan waktu antara tamu resmi –kolega orang tua dan mertuanya –dan tamu tidak resmi –saudara dan teman-teman mereka.

Hutan yang dipilih sebagai tempat resepsi didesain sangat nyaman dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergumam tentang betapa kerennya dekorasi untuk pernikahannya.

Beberapa teman sekolah Chanyeol, seperti Sehun dan Jongin datang bersama pasangan mereka. Sehun membawa tunangannya yang berasal dari China dan Jongin membawa pacarnya –yang katanya akan menjadi pacar terakhir sekaligus _istri_nya.

"Tidak kusangka kau menikah muda Park. Kukira kau akan menjadi perjaka tua mengingat kau tidak pernah berpacaran." Jongin berucap sembarangan. Di mulutnya terdapat sepotong kue kering yang disajikan di sana. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berkenalan dengan pacar Jongin.

"Aku tidak berpacaran karena aku tahu akan menikahi Baekhyun nantinya."

"Jadi kau memang ingin menikahi sahabatmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar pria setia, kawan!" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku bangga padamu." Ucapnya sok bijak.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya, "Apa kau serius dengan pacarmu itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Kyungsoo. Dan ya aku serius dengannya. Aku akan melamarnya minggu depan."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya curiga, tapi kemudian membuat ekspresi 'masa bodoh' di wajahnya. Kemudian pandangan mereka berdua beralih pada sahabat mereka, Oh Sehun. Pria dingin itu sedang tersenyum bodoh menatapi tunangannya. Cinta benar-benar membuat Sehun sangat _out of character_.

"Kupikir Sehun akan menjadi perjaka tua sepertimu, mengingat sifatnya yang sok dingin itu. Ternyata, ckck."

Chanyeol melirik Jongin, "Kapan mereka bertunangan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Yang benar?! Sialan dia! Tidak memberitauku."

Jongin mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Dia takut kau akan merebut tunangannya, katanya _sih_ begitu. Tapi Luhan memang sangat cantik, lebih cantik dia daripada _istri_mu, bung!"

Chanyeol menendang kaki Jongin dengan sadis, "Baekhyun memang tidak cantik, tapi dia sangat manis dan memukau di mataku."

"Ahh benar-benar." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng prihatin, "Apa rencana mu untuk malam pertama nanti?" Tanyanya santai.

Chanyeol yang sedang meminum jus jeruk lantas tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya segera memukul belakang kepala Jongin.

"Aishh! Kau suka sekali menyiksaku." Keluhnya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Jongin! Baekhyun masih kecil, aku akan menyesuaikan diriku padanya. Tidak sepertimu! Aku yakin kau dan pacarmu sudah melakukan_nya_. Iya _kan_?"

"Belum, tapi mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

Acara resepsi pada malam hari lancar seperti yang keluarga besar itu rencanakan. Dan saat ini, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi penumpang mobil mereka yang dihias dengan pita dan bunga –khas mobil pengantin. Sebenarnya Tn. Byun menyarankan agar malam ini mereka menginap di hotel seperti saudara mereka, namun Baekhyun menolak, ia memilih saran Ny. Park untuk pulang ke rumah Chanyeol dan tidur di kamar Chanyeol daripada di kamar hotel. Baekhyun _kan_ susah tidur kalau tidak berada di kamarnya atau kamar Chanyeol.

Bahkan Baekhyun telah terlelap dengan kepala bersandar di bahu kiri Chanyeol. Meskipun hanya tersenyum dan menyapa para tamu, namun Chanyeol tidak menyangka bisa membuat tubuhnya lelah seperti ini. Kakinya terasa kram.

Baekhyun sejak satu jam yang lalu sudah merengek minta pulang, tidak peduli beberapa tamu yang sedang memperhatikan anak itu. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti sedang menikahi anak sekolah dasar.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah terlelap _istri_nya. Bibir tipis itu terbuka dan sedikit mengeluarkan air liur. Anak itu benar-benar kelelahan. Chanyeol menahan tawa melihatnya. Andai saja ponselnya masih nyala, dia pasti akan memotret Baekhyun saat ini dan menjadikan foto itu sebagai senjatanya.

Mobil putih itu memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Park. Mobil sang ayah belum ada dan itu berarti orang tuanya masih sibuk berbincang dengan teman koleganya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil setelah sebelumnya menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun. Anak itu mengerang karena merasa terganggu.

"Biar paman bantu, Chanyeol." Ujar Kim _ahjussi_.

"Terima kasih _ahjussi_, tolong tutup pintunya." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di depan dadanya. Baekhyun kembali mengerang dan menggeliat tak nyaman. Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap wajah pulas _istri_nya, lalu kembali berjalan saat Baekhyun merasa nyaman kembali.

Rumah tampak gelap dan sunyi. Saat memasuki kamar, Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dengan menggunakan dahinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, pantas saja Baekhyun sudah sangat mengantuk tadi. Dibaringkannya tubuh kecil itu di atas ranjangnya dan Chanyeol mulai melepas sepatu serta tuxedo Baekhyun.

Bibirnya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Baekhyun saat tidur. Tidak menyangka jika lelaki manis di depannya telah resmi menjadi _istri_nya. Chanyeol memakaikan selimut sampai batas dada dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, ia dibuat terkejut karena Baekhyun telah duduk di ranjangnya dengan keadaan bugar dan sebuah monopoli di hadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang, sambil menggenggam beberapa dolar uang mainan ia berujar, "Chanyeol ayo main monopoli. Aku baru tau kau mempunyai ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sama lebarnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Ayo! Aku mendapat itu dari Jongin saat ulang tahunku ke tujuh belas."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sepasang pengantin baru menghabiskan malam pertama mereka dengan bermain hingga pukul dua pagi.

Bermain monopoli maksudnya.

"Yang punya rumah sedikit harus mencium yang punya banyak rumah. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju! Aku akan mengalahkanmu Dobi!"

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue.

.

.

.

_A/N : Chap depan adalah final yey! Dan karena pada minta mpreg, okay aku bakal bikin Baekkie jadi hamil hahaaha /digampar Baekkie/ ini udah panjang kan? Panjang dong. Untuk proses pernikahannya maaf kalau ada yang salah, namanya juga fanfic /dilempar/  
_

_Review ya... sorry for typo hahaha_

_Ps : baca ff aku di fwc cic ya. Judulnya _Promise Me then I'll Promise You _hehehe /nyengir/_


	7. Babies

Title : My Bestttt

-Babies-

AUTHOR : pikapikabyun (aquariusbaby06)

Cast : Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Length : Chapter

WARNING : PENUH DENGAN KEKONYOLAN DAN FLUFF GAK JELAS. JANGAN DIBACA KALAU ANEH YAAA

Btw di sini Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Baek, tapi tahun lahirnya beda, seperti Chanyeol sama Kyungsoo gitu beda satu bulan beberapa hari tapi beda tahun. Anggep aja Chan lahir tahun 92 Baek lahir 93 okeh sip.

.

Terhitung sudah satu bulan sejak pernikahan mereka berlangsung dan Baekhyun selalu mencari alasan atau topic lain agar Chanyeol lupa akan kegiatan _iykwim_ mereka. Mereka pindah ke rumah baru hasil patungan para orang tua.

Setiap malam, Baekhyu selalu bermanja-manja seperti meminta Chanyeol membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan mengelus punggungnya saat tengah mengantuk. Kadang Chanyeol juga membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang semakin menumpuk menjelang skripsi. Beberapa dosen memintanya untuk membuat lagu sendiri, untung saja dia punya suami yang pintar membuat lagu.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan terhadap hubungan mereka. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja sekarang mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah. Jadi Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan hubungan pernikahan ini. Pikirnya, menikah tidak terlalu menakutkan. Selama ada Chanyeol, semuanya menjadi beres. Sekarang Chanyeol mempunyai dua jabatan darinya, yaitu sahabat dan suami.

Chanyeol sepertinya juga mengerti akan situasi dirinya yang masih 'kecil' jadi dia tidak menuntut untuk melakukan_nya_. Tapi Baekhyun juga cukup terkejut akan hal itu . Chanyeol sudah mengomporinya dulu jika mereka sudah menikah maka dia akan melakukan _itu_ padanya setiap hari. Tapi nyatanya?

Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol menahannya selama ini? Apa Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan_nya_ sampai dia lulus dulu? Apa Chanyeol akan melakukan_nya_ jika dia yang memintanya dulu?

Mungkin saja.

Tapi mana mungkin Baekhyun memintanya duluan, kalau bisa tidak usah melakukan_nya._

"Hey! Bunny, kenapa melamun? Tugasmu sudah selesai huh?!" Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dengan secangkir kopi susu di tangannya. Uap panas mengepul dan membuat kacamatanya mengembun.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya jengah, "Chanyeol, sudah ku katakan jangan memakai kacamata kuda seperti itu. Ganti _frame_nya besok! Kau tampak seperti anak idiot."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di sebelah buku Baekhyun. Ia menunduk dan memeluk _istri_nya dari belakang. Mengendus leher mulus itu dan membaui aroma yang membuatnya candu. Baekhyun dibuat merinding karena nafas laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol minggir, aku harus menyelesaikan dua paragraf lagi." Baekhyun mengerang dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lehernya. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Baek, masa kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

"M-mencoba apa _sih_ Yeol?"

"Aku tau kau tidak sebodoh itu sayang." Chanyeol mencium beberapa titik sensitif di leher Baekhyun. Dia sudah paham di luar kepala, bagian-bagian mana saja yang akan membuat pria kecilnya mengerang.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat mengantisipasi hal ini. Chanyeol seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Bahkan tangan pria itu sudah meraba lengannya dengan sangat menggoda.

"C-chan –"

"Baekhh, aku ingin.."

Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh untuk mengartikan 'ingin' yang dimaksud suaminya. Tapi, demi Tuhan Baekhyun belum siap. Membayangkannya membuat tubuhnya seketika menggigil, ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menari di belakang telinganya. Baekhyun benar-benar bergetar dibuatnya.

"Astaga Yeolhh.."

Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di pinggangnya untuk membuat Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Lidahnya tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengerjai leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa _istri_nya menuju ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan. Baekhyun telah terlentang di atas ranjang dan Chanyeol menindihnya. Bibir pria itu kembali bermain dengan leher Baekhyun, membuatnya mengerang.

"Enghh..." Baekhyun entah mengapa seperti terbuai oleh sentuhan bibir Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak dan memberi akses lebih bagi Chanyeol untuk memanjakan lehernya. Jari-jari Baekhyun meremas surai Chanyeol yang berantakan, menekan kepala Chanyeol agar tak menjauhi lehernya.

Suara basah yang dibuat oleh lidah lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun merinding, dan bagian bawahnya terasa sedikit sesak.

"Aahh.. Chanyeolhh kumohon nghh.."

Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah merona. Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan itu, "Mohon apa sayang?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat serak dan berat. Menandakan nafsu yang telah menumpuk dalam dirinya.

"Lepash..Ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat tangan-tangan Chanyeol merayap dari bawah kaosnya, menemukan dua tonjolan pink yang telah mengeras dan menekannya dengan lembut. Baekhyun tidak tahan dan akhirnya membuka sendiri kaosnya agar Chanyeol dapat memanjakan _nipple_nya tanpa henti.

Melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya tegang, Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan itu dan segera meraup _nipple_ kanan Baekhyun dengan rakus. Mengecup sebelum akhirnya menghisap dengan keras hingga pipinya mencekung, mirip seperti bayi kehausan. Lidahnya bermain-main saat mengulum benda lembut _istri_nya.

"Ahhh.. emhh..!" Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tidak tinggal diam kembali mencubit sebelum akhirnya menekan kembali _nipple_ kiri Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tidak menyangka jika akan senikmat ini bila melakukan hal menyenangkan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Baekhh.." Chanyeol menghentikan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Baekhyun, menatap wajah _istri_nya yang telah dikuasai oleh nafsu. "Aku tidak akan berhentihh.."

"Ahh!" Baekhyun mendesah keras hingga memenuhi ruangan saat tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan sengaja memainkan miliknya.

Dan setelah menunggu sampai satu bulan, akhirnya malam itu menjadi malam _pertama _bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah melalui malam panjang mereka hingga menghabiskan lima ronde, Baekhyun mengeluh selama satu minggu dan tidak mau menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah. Bagaimana tidak? Selama tiga hari dia susah berjalan dan meninggalkan kuliahnya, hanya karena _itu_. Baekhyun sampai harus mengerjakan tugas _double_ dari dosennya karena kelamaan _sakit_.

Dan pagi ini, setelah delapan hari mereka melakukan_nya_, Baekhyun mengeluh pusing dan demam. Chanyeol dibuat panik dan meminta ijin kepada atasannya agar cuti kerja. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan di pagi hari saat terbangun dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dan mengeluh pusing. Ibu Baekhyun sampai harus ikut-ikutan menjaga anaknya yang sakit, karena dia yakin Chanyeol saja tidak cukup untuk merawat si manja Baekhyun saat sedang sakit.

"Gigit ini dan jangan kau lepas sampai _eomma_ kembali _ne_?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya terbaring tidak berdaya dengan selimut tebal menutupinya.

Ny. Byun keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan Baekhyun menggigit thermometer nya dengan benar. Wanita itu menggeleng saat melihat Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil memainkan thermometer dengan lidahnya. Kain yan digunakan ibunya untuk mengompres dahinya sedikit melorot saat Baekhyun memiringkan badan untuk memeluk guling.

"Chanyeol _pabo_." Igaunya. Jika sudah demam dan pusing, Baekhyun pasti menjadi anak yang suka mengigau tidak jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan bungkusan berisi obat yang baru dibelinya di apotek ujung jalan. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu khawatir dengan _istri_nya. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengecek suhu di dahi Baekhyun.

"Masih panas." Gumamya.

Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya melihat kearah jendela di belakang Chanyeol. Matanya memperhatikan seekor burung yang terbang mengejar burung lainnya.

"Sayang? Apa yang kau lihat hm?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan menemukan sepasang burung yang sedang kasmaran. Tangannya mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"_Eomma_, aku mau burung itu." Baekhyun bergumam dan menunjuk kearah jendela. Berbicara melantur seakan orang yang berada di depannya adalah ibunya.

"_Eomma_.." Baekhyun mulai merengek tidak jelas. Pandangannya mengabur menatap Chanyeol. "Badanku panas sekali.. Mau pulang.."

Beberapa saat kemudian Ny. Byun dengan semangkuk bubur ayam di tangannya menghampiri anak dan menantunya. Ny. Byun menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Chanyeol dan mengambil thermometer yang masih bertengger di mulut anaknya.

"Berapa suhunya _eommanim_?"

"Tiga puluh delapan. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa demam seperti ini?" Ny. Byun mengganti kain di dahi anaknya dengan yang baru. "Apa perlu kita bawa dia ke dokter?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan suapi dia, lalu kita akan bersiap ke dokter."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar suara asing yang sedang berbicara. Kemudian ada suara ibunya dan suara laki-laki yang familiar di telinganya.

"Berhubung kandungannya masih dini, lebih baik selama dua bulan ini Baekhyun harus istirahat, dia dan janinnya masih lemah sekali."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang hamil? Kenapa suara asing itu menyebut namanya segala?

"Saya akan memberi Baekhyun vitamin yang akan membuat tubuhnya bugar. Setiap pagi baiknya dia berjalan-jalan untuk menguatkan kandungannya juga."

"Baiklah dokter, saya mengerti."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun hafal di luar kepala.

Setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari ranjang. Kepala dan kakinya ditopang oleh sebuah tangan yang hangat. Baekhyun melenguh sebentar dan ingin membuka matanya, namun pusing yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak mampu hanya untuk membuka mata.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan dalam gendongan itu. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur kembali meredakan pusingnya.

.

.

"_Uwaaa _appa_! Turunkan aku! Pusing _appa_!"_

_Baekhyun menatap interaksi antara seorang anak kecil dan suaminya. Mereka terlihat mirip dan akrab, namun Baekhyun tak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya._

"_Eh itu _eomma_! _Eomma_! Selamatkan aku dari _appa_!"_

"_Dasar tukang pengadu! "_

_Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti saat anak itu memanggilnya _eomma_ dan memanggil Chanyeol _appa_. Memangnya siapa anak itu? Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang menggelitiki anak kecil itu._

"_Hahaha! Stop it _appa_!"_

"_Siapa suruh mengadu pada _eomma_mu? Hum? Jangan mengadu atau _appa_ tidak akan membelikanmu mainan seperti punya temanmu?"_

"_Hahaha! _Ne_, aku janji!"_

"_Baek? Kenapa diam saja?"_

"_..."_

"_Baekhyun?"_

"_..."_

"_Sayang.."_

"_..."_

"Bangun sayang, ayo kau harus makan dulu."

Dahinya mengernyit saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar dekat di telinganya. Chanyeol mengusap peluh yang menetes dari dahi Baekhyun.

"Ayo makan."

"Yeol?"

"Iya? Ada apa? Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Baekhyun berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Nafasnya juga terasa panas.

"Aku bermimpi.."

"Mimpi apa?"

Baekhyun beranjak untuk memeluk suaminya erat. Mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang dicintainya.

"Mimpi aneh. Ada kau, aku dan seorang anak kecil. Umurnya sekitar tiga tahun."

Chanyeol masih setia untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun, "Lalu? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Dia maksudku anak kecil itu, memanggilku _eomma_ dan memanggilmu _appa_. Aku heran, dia anak siapa?"

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos _istri_nya. Ternyata sang jabang bayi di dalam sana sudah memberi ibunya sebuah kode.

"Kau tau siapa namanya?"

Baekhyun nampak mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Chanyeol dan anak itu ucapkan di dalam mimpinya.

"Ehm, aku juga tidak yakin."

"Ahh ternyata _uri aegi_ sudah bisa membuat kode ya?" Celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"_Uri, aegi?_" Tanyanya.

"_Ne_, dia pintar juga. Seperti _appa_nya yang tampan ini."

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa _sih_ maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu Yeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mencium dahi Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum. Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol. Menunggu penjelasan suaminya.

"Kita akan punya anak sayang."

"Anak? Dari siapa? Maksudmu?"

"Dari kita _dong_, masa dari tetangga _kan _tidak lucu Baek!"

"Kau mau mengadopsi anak? Begitu?"

Chanyeol dibuat lelah juga untuk menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengelus perut Baekhyun yang masih datar sambil bergumam, "Kau _kan _sedang mengandung anak kita. Untuk apa mengadopsi anak lagi?"

"APA?!"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang sekali dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah terbaring di ranjang karena pingsan.

.

.

Baekhyun dibuat syok berat karena perkataan Chanyeol. Sang suami sampai harus turun tangan langsung menjadi pembantu dadakan Baekhyun. Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap perutnya yang masih datar. Mengelusnya seakan ia sedang mengelus surai seseorang. Kadang tersenyum mengingat ia bisa memberi Chanyeol seorang anak, kadang juga sedih karena takut akan kesakitan saat mengandung.

"Apa benar kau ada di sana? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

"Itu karena dia masih kecil sayangku. Kalau sudah lebih dari lima bulan baru dia bisa mulai menendang." Chanyeol datang menginterupsi monolog Baekhyun. Di tangannya terdapat segelas susu dan obat.

"Apa nanti akan sakit? Kata _eomma_, saat bayi di dalam perut menendang, itu akan terasa sakit, tapi menyenangkan."

Chanyeol meletakkan susu dan obat di meja nakas lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya ikut-ikutan mengelus perut datar Baekhyun.

"Memang sakit, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan seorang ibu saat merasakan pergerakan anaknya pertama kali di dalam sini." Chanyeol tersenyum memandang wajah _istri_nya, "Kau menyayanginya _kan_?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Sayang sekali.."

"Jadi kau akan menjaganya untukku?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam. Di sana terdapat luapan cinta yang sangat jelas ditunjukkan untuknya. Baekhyun tau Chanyeolnya mencintainya dan pasti mencintai anak mereka juga.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu. Menjaga anak mereka? Anaknya dan Chanyeol? Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin.

"Tapi nanti Chanyeol harus menjagaku juga. Mau menuruti apapun yang kumau, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk, "Setuju! Apapun untuk malaikat yang sedang menjaga malaikatku yang lain."

"Ish! Dasar perayu!"

.

.

Tiga bulan kehamilan

Hampir setiap pagi Baekhyun selalu mengalami morning sickness. Dan itu sudah seperti alarm untuk Chanyeol dalam bangun pagi. Terkadang Chanyeol merasa kasian saat sudah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena kebanyakan mual. Lalu laki-laki itu akan merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berakhir Chanyeol membujuk sang jabang bayi untuk tidak ikutan rewel dan merepotkan ibunya.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Pernah suatu ketika Chanyeol pulang kerja, Baekhyun menantinya dengan duduk di teras dan memasang wajah memelas. Chanyeol langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi dan Baekhyun bilang ingin jus leci dengan susu coklat –Baekhyun jadi alergi stroberi sejak hamil.

Chanyeol langsung pergi lagi untuk mencari buah leci di supermarket dan susu coklat. Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu akan membuatkan jusnya, berkata bahwa dia ingin Paman Kim si penjaga rumah Chanyeol yang membuatnya. Alhasil Chanyeol berlari ke rumahnya untuk memanggil paman Kim dan memintanya membuat jus leci dengan coklat untuk Baekhyun.

Paman Kim hanya menurut karena maklum dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang tengah hamil muda. Baekhyun berseri-seri dan memeluk manja paman Kim saat lidahnya berhasil mencicipi minuman aneh itu.

Dan menurut Chanyeol, itu adalah ngidam Baekhyun yang paling aneh dan merepotkan.

Lalu hari ini, Baekhyun meminta untuk pergi berkuliah lagi setelah hampir dua bulan mendekam di rumah. Ia khawatir tidak bisa lulus tahun ini jika keseringan mengambil cuti kuliah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti dengan syarat pulang pergi harus diantar oleh Chanyeol.

Di perjalanan, Baekhyun seperti merasa déjà vu. Chanyeol memberi banyak wejangan tentang ini dan itu. Chanyeol melarangnya membeli makanan atau minuman di kantin. Chanyeol juga melarangnya untuk berlarian. Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk diam di dalam kelas menunggu dosen yang akan mengajar.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengelus perutnya dan berbicara pada sang jabang bayi seperti ; "Lihat _uri appa_ ini _aegi-ya_, sangat perhatian kepada kita."

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu dan anak kita, Baekkie. Jadi turuti perkataanku saja ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawab dengan suara seperti anak kecil, "_Ne appa_, aku dan _eomma_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaga _eomma_ku."

"Anak pintar." Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun dua kali, "Sudah sampai, ingat kata-kataku ya?"

"Siap kapten!" Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol sebelum turun dari mobil. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil, Baekhyun memasuki kampus. Menyapa semua orang yang dikenalnya tanpa mengurangi senyum di wajahnya yang manis.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik."Minseok-_ah !" _Pekiknya.

Seorang laki-laki mungil lainnya berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Ku pikir kau mengeluarkan diri dari kuliah. Kemana saja kau?"

Baekhyun memang tidak mengatakan kepada teman-teman kampusnya jika dia sudah menikah, terlebih sekarang dia sedang berbadan dua.

"Hehehe, sini aku beritau sesuatu." Baekhyun menarik tangan sahabatnya menuju kantin. Di sana masih tergolong sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sarapan di kantin.

"Ada apa _sih_?" Tanya Minseok tak sabar.

Baekhyun dan Minseok duduk di meja kantin paling pojok, untuk melancarkan aksi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekati telinga Minseok dan mulai berbisik, "Aku hamil!" Pekiknya kecil. Dengan mata melotot Minseok memandang Baekhyun horror.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"SStt!" Baekhyun menutup mulut sahabatnya, "Tenang saja, aku sudah menikah _kok_."

Minseok melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa, "Dengan siapa? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Kenapa kau tak mengundangku, Baek?" Minseok dengan wajah memelas mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun, tapi kemudian tangannya terhenti saat mengingat bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil.

"Maaf, aku memang merahasiakan pernikahan ini. Dan soal dengan siapa ehmm.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merona sendiri saat mengingat wajah Chanyeol, "Dengan Chanyeol." Cicitnya.

Minseok kembali melotot, "Sahabatmu?! Si Chanyeol?! Astaga! Sudah kuduga kalian itu ada sesuatunya! Ckckck.."

"Hehehe.." Baekhyun dengan cengirannya memeluk lengan kiri Minseok.

"Tapi Baek, kenapa sampai kau bisa hamil ya? Ini ajaib! Kau istimewa!"

"Ya tentu saja aku istimewa. Kau tau? Saat aku mendengar bahwa aku hamil, awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi setelah Chanyeol meyakinkan aku, aku baru percaya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit menggembung.

"_Aigoo_.. Sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan." Ucap Minseok berseri-seri.

"Ya, hei _junior_, ucapkan salam pada Minseok _samchon_.."

Kedua lelaki imut itu tertawa-tawa tidak jelas sambil mengelus perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun oke? Tentang pernikahan dan kehamilanku."

"Baiklah. Sudah berapa bulan, si Park _junior_ ini?"

"Tiga bulan, menjelang empat. Kata Chanyeol, saat sudah enam bulan, aku harus mengambil cuti kuliah lagi." Ucapnya sedih.

"Yah Baek, kita tidak akan lulus bersama-sama."

"Kau benar, tapi demi _junior_ aku rela _deh_."

"_Aigoo_, dimana sisi kekanakanmu? Mentang-mentang sedang hamil dan mau jadi ibu, kau jadi mendadak dewasa." Minseok menoel dagu Baekhyun main-main.

"Yak! Aku ini memang sudah dewasa tau! Cepat punya pacar sana! Biar kau tau rasanya punya anak! Hahaha.."

"Dasar kau ya!"

.

.

Enam bulan kehamilan.

Pagi hari di hari Kamis, Baekhyun bangun dengan badan yang hangat. Wajahnya merah karena demam. Semalam Chanyeol pulang pukul sebelas malam dan saat tidur, Chanyeol lupa mengatur suhu ruangan mereka agar di atas dua puluh derajat. Alhasil, Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan menggigil dan badan yang hangat.

Chanyeol menelfon ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja untuk mengambil cuti dan merawat Baekhyun. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sedang ke Jepang dan orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi Yoora _noona_ di luar kota.

Chanyeol berkali-kali memukul kepalanya karena lalai untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Karenanya, Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung harus sakit seperti ini. Masalahnya, Baekhyun dalam mode sehat saja susah diatur apalagi dalam mode sakit, susahnya minta dicium.

"_Chanyeol, aku mau minum susu_." Ucap Baekhyun di ujung panggilan.

"Iya sayang. Aku akan segera kesana." Di dapur, Chanyeol berbicara dengan Baekhyun lewat ponsel. Chanyeol yang mengusulkan itu, karena sangat tidak mungkin saat dirinya memasak di dapur Baekhyun akan berteriak untuk meminta sesuatu. Jadi Chanyeol mengusulkan panggilan jarak dekat lewat ponsel apabila Baekhyun ingin sesuatu.

Chanyeol membuat segelas susu vanilla untuk Baekhyun. Susu biasa, bukan untuk ibu hamil karena Baekhyun pernah mual saat minum susu untuk ibu hamil.

"_Chanyeol, setelah ini tolong pijat punggungku ya? Rasanya pegal sekali."_

Ponsel yang terapit antara bahu dan telinganya kembali mengeluarkan suara Baekhyun.

"Ya sayang, aku akan datang sebentar lagi." Chanyeol melepaskan celemeknya dan menata semangkuk soup dan segelas susu di atas nampan lalu membawanya ke kamar. Baekhyun terbaring dengan dua bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. Di masing-maisng telinganya terdapat _headset_ yang memutar kumpulan music klasik yang baru di download oleh Chanyeol lusa lalu.

"Sarapan datang~ Ayo makan." Baekhyun melirik nampan yang diletakkan di sampingnya lalu melirik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Baunya.."

"Bau apa?"

"Bau soupnya agak aneh."

"Masa?" Chanyeol meraih mangkuk soup itu dan menciumnya. Alisnya menyatu saat tak menemukan bau aneh di sana, "Tidak ada _tuh_. Baunya enak."

Baekhyun cemberut saat pendapatnya diragukan seperti itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti tabiat _istri_nya sedang merajuk akhirnya menyerahkan segelas susu kepada makhluk imut itu.

"Minum dulu susunya. Aku akan mendinginkan soupnya."

Baekhyun meraih gelas susunya. Tiga kali tegukan lalu Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap suaminya, "Chanyeol, aku mau ke dokter saja."

"Eh? Tumben mau ke dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Tentu saja, Baekhyun itu termasuk anti ke dokter saat sedang sakit. Nah sekarang justru dia sendiri yang minta ke dokter.

"Aku mau lihat _junior_. Sudah satu bulan aku tidak melihatnya, ya?" Dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya Baekhyun memohon. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang jika yang dimaksud dokter di sini adalah dokter kandungan, bukan dokter umum yang menangani sakit demam.

"_Araseo_, kita akan melihatnya nanti. Sekarang makan soupnya dulu ya?" Bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Baunya aneh Yeol."

"Eih! Tidak kasian sama _junior?_ Dia kelaparan _lho_."

Baekhyun membuat mimik wajah menyedihkan mengingat _junior _yang mungkin akan kelaparan jika dia tidak makan.

"Jadi Baek _eomma_ membiarkan aku kelaparan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara layaknya anak kecil yang justru sangat aneh.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau _junior_ kelaparan." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi.." Baekhyun menatap soupnya dengan enggan lalu kemudian mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Mau _deh_."

Chanyeol yang gemas langsung mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang menutupi dahinya, "Gitu _dong_. Jangan cemberut, nanti kau semakin jelek. Sudah jelek semakin jelek." Canda Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau pikir kau tidak jelek juga?! Kau adalah suami terjelek sepanjang masa! Cepat pijat punggungku!"

.

.

"Janinnya baik-baik saja. Dia termasuk janin yang sangat aktif mendengar keluhan Baekhyun kalau dia sering menendang di saat usianya baru enam bulan." Penjelasan Dokter Hwang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Wah dia sepertiku." Gumamnya bangga.

"Bolehkan aku meminta fotonya Dokter? Aku ingin memiliki fotonya untuk kenang-kenangan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencetaknya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan berat janinku?"

"Dia masih tergolong kecil dan mungil, tapi aktif. Kau harus lebih sering makan makanan bergizi untuknya."

"Dengarkan itu Baek." Sindir Chanyeol sambil terbatuk yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya melengos tidak memperdulikan ucapan suaminya.

"Wah dia sepertiku, kecil tapi aktif." Gumamnya.

"Kecilnya sepertimu, aktifnya sepertiku." Seakan tak puas Chanyeol kembali mengompori Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya.

"Ish! Diam!"

Dokter Hwang yang mendengar pertengkaran sia-sia pasangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Selalu seperti itu jika mereka mengunjunginya.

"Sudahlah kalian. _Toh_ memang dia anak kalian _kan_?" Lerainya. "Kecuali jika dia menjadi pendiam, itu baru patut dicurigai." Semburnya lagi.

Setelah selesai mencetak hasil dari USG Baekhyun, wanita itu menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Huwaa, lucunya. Meskipun belum jelas tapi dia sudah terlihat lucu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut mendekat melihat foto calon anaknya yang masih tampak buram. Tangannya mengelus surai Baekhyun sayang, "Aku jadi tak sabar dengan kelahirannya."

"Aku juga."

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki gedung SM Entertaiment. Hari ini dia ada _meeting_ untuk membicarakan konsep lagu Boyband terbaru mereka, NCT U. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol harus dibuat begadang untuk memikirkan bagaimana konsep lagu yang mungkin akan digemari oleh fans dalam sekali dengar.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun-_ssi_? Bukankah sekarang sudah memasuki Sembilan bulan?"

"Benar _noona_, Baekhyun sudah memasuki Sembilan bulan satu minggu lalu. Kabarnya baik-baik saja." Chanyeol membungkuk kepada penyanyi wanita dari SM Entertaiment itu, BoA Kwon.

"Ku pikir kau akan mengambil cuti."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan menghela nafas, "Maunya seperti itu, tapi NCT sebentar lagi akan debut dan aku akan sibuk mengurus lagu mereka."

Wanita itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan pandangan prihatin, "Sayang sekali. Habis lagu yang kau ciptakan selalu menghasilkan banyak pemasukan, maka dari itu _Sajangnim_ memintamu untuk mengurus lagu kami."

Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya, "_Noona_ bisa saja. Itu juga tergantung kalian yang menyanyikan lagunya."

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel dari saku Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Chanyeol segera mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Baekhyun itu.

"_Yeob_ –"

"_CHANYEOL! Akuhh ugh! Sakitthh.." _Rintihan Baekhyun di seberang panggilan membuat Chanyeol mendadak panic bukan main. BoA yang disampingnya pun ikut diserang panic melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang nampak pucat.

"Ada apa Baek? Katakan yang jelas."

"_Akuhh sakit! Chanyeol! Aku.. akan melahirkan ughh! Eomma!"_

"APA?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. BoA di sampingnya ikut terlonjak karena teriakan Chanyeol. Untung saja lorong masih sepi.

"A-aku akan segera kesana sayang, tahan dulu oke? Tarik nafas perlahan.."

"_Huuu Haaa huu haaa.." _Terdengar Baekhyun yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai berat.

"_Noona_, aku harus pulang dulu. Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Jika _noona_ bertemu dengan _sajangnim_ atau manajer tolong bilang aku mengambil cuti hari ini dan besok." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol berlari keluar gedung tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang penyanyi terkenal.

Chanyeol menuju mobilnya dengan ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan panggilan Baekhyun.

"Terus seperti itu sayang, jangan panik." Chanyeol me_loudspeaker_ panggilan Baekhyun dan meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard mobil.

"_Huu haaa huuu haa Chanyeolhh, cepathh huu.."_

"Iya sayang, aku akan segera sampai dalam lima menit. Tahan ya?" Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol mulai mengendarai mobilnya. Dia berharap saja tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan.

"_Chanyeol... Huuu Haaa kapan ugh! Sampaihh? Huhuhu.."_

"Seb-sebentar lagi." Saat lampu hijau berganti menjadi lampu merah, Chanyeol dengan segala kenekatannya memilih menerobos lampu merah itu. Matanya sesekali melirik ke spion atas berjaga-jaga barangkali ada mobil polisi yang mengejarnya.

"_C-chanyeolhh.. aku mau eomma.."_

"I-iya! Aku akan menghubungi _eommanim_ nanti."

"_hiiks hiks.."_

Dengan semua kecepatannya, Chanyeol telah sampai di kompleks perumahan mereka. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menyadari sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Bayangkan, seorang ayah!

"Aku sampai sayang, jangan menangis."

"_Huhuhu.."_

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Chanyeol langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan berlari. Di sana, di sofa ruang keluarga, Baekhyun bersandar dengan bersimbah keringat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. Terasa seperti dililit paksa.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap dahinya yang penuh peluh.

"C-Chan.. hikss.. sakithh, _junior _nakal bikin _eomma_nya sakit huhuhu.." Baekhyun meremas ponsel di tangannya yang masih terhubung dengan ponsel Chanyeol di mobil.

"Sshh, _junior_ tidak nakal sayang, dia hanya ingin keluar bertemu dengan kita. Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan _junior?_" Bujuk Chanyeol.

"M-mau.."

"Ayo ke rumah sakit hm? Kau bisa berdiri kan?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk memapah Baekhyun, namun anak itu justru menggeleng dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Gendong~"

"Baiklah ayo!" Chanyeol mulai menggendong Baekhyun dengan _bridal style_. Tak dipungkiri tangannya terasa kelu karena berat badan Baekhyun yang bertambah beberapa kilo karena _junior_. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol dengan sesekali meringis saat kontraksi itu datang lagi.

"Sabar sayang, kau harus tahan ya?" Saat sampai di depan mobil, Chanyeol bingung bagaimana harus mengendarai mobil sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mau turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia melihat ada Paman Kim yang sedang berjaga di rumahnya.

"Paman Kim!" Panggilnya. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia lantas berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ini Chanyeol?"

"P-paman aku butuh batuanmu. T-tolong kendarai mobilku ke rumah sakit Paman, tolong ya?"

"B-baiklah cepat masuk." Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Paman Kim dan segera memasuki mobil dengan Baekhyun yang masih di gendongannya.

"Agak cepat ya Paman, Baekhyun sudah mau melahirkan."

"I-iya." Paman Kim dibuat panik karena Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia fokus ke jalanan agar tidak menabrak, tapi itu sangat sulit karena rintihan Baekhyun yang terdengar keras.

Lima menit kemudian dengan dipenuhi rintihan Baekhyun akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun biasa cek kehamilan. Di perjalanan tadi, Chanyeol telah menghubungi orang tuanya dan mertuanya tentang Baekhyun yang akan melahirkan. Dia juga menghubungi Dokter Hwang agar wanita itu mempersiapkan proses operasi Baekhyun.

"Suster cepat! Cepat bawa ke Dokter Hwang! Dia akan melahirkan!" Baekhyun meremas tangannya saat di dorong memasuki rumah sakit oleh para suster.

"C-chan! Sakithh!" Air mata Baekhyun kembali keluar merasakan betapa sakit perutnya karena _junior_ yang mendesak ingin keluar. Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis membuat Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menangis. Sayang sekali dia tak bisa menggantikan rasa sakit Baekhyun.

"Aku di sini sayang.. Aku di sini, jangan khawatir."

Di depan ruang operasi telah berdiri Dokter Hwang dengan pakaian biasa. Karena sebenarnya hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal apapun di rumah sakit, tapi karena mendapat panggilan Chanyeol, wanita itu harus terburu-buru ke rumah sakit.

"Tolong Baekhyun, Dokter Hwang. Dia kesakitan."

"Tenang Chanyeol, aku akan mengoperasi Baekhyun, kau tunggu di luar saja." Lalu wanita itu memasuki ruang operasi dengan beberapa suster yang akan membantu. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sana sambil menunggu orang tua mereka.

"Ku mohon bertahan untuk anak kita Baek."

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit operasi berlangsung, dan orang tua mereka telah datang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ny. Byun yang paling cemas karena persalinan anaknya.

"Tenanglah _yeobo_, Baekhyun_ie_ akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Tn. Byun menenangkan istrinya.

"Oeekk! Ooeekk!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi yang sangat nyaring hingga terdengar di lorong ruang operasi. Chanyeol yang awalnya duduk dengan menopang kepalanya langsung terlonjak mendengar suara tangis bayi itu.

"_Junior_? Anakku?" Lirihnya.

Para ayah seketika menghela nafas lega karena persalinan anak mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Tn. Park menepuk bahu anaknya dan tersenyum bangga.

"Kau jadi seperti _appa_ sekarang, _nak_."

Chanyeol tak mampu menahan air matanya dan langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia di dunia selain kelahiran sang anak.

"Aku jadi _appa_."

Tn. Park menepuk punggung anaknya berkali-kali, "Jadilah _appa_ yang baik untuk cucuku. Mengerti?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih ke sang ibu. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan memeluknya.

"_Uri _Chanyeol sekarang sudah jadi orang tua." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini _eomma_ ikut menjaga Baekhyun dan _junior_ saat aku bekerja."

"Ucapkan terima kasih juga pada ibu mertua, sayang."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan ibunya dan beralih ke mertuanya. Tn. Byun menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum teduh, pria itu masih mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya saat kemari.

"Jaga anak dan cucuku _huh_. Seorang komandan yang memerintahkan dirimu." Candanya.

"Siap laksanakan, Komandan!"

"Chanyeol_ie_.." Panggil Ny. Byun. Chanyeol menoleh dan memeluk ibu dari _istri_nya itu.

"Terima kasih _eommanim_ menjaga Baekhyun dan _junior_ selama ini. Terima kasih, dan aku janji akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi _junior_."

Ny. Byun menyeka air matanya yang mengalir dan tersenyum, "Sama-sama _nak_."

Dokter Hwang keluar dari ruang operasi lengkap dengan pakaian operasi yang terdapat banyak darah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit _ngilu_ mengingat itu adalah darah Baekhyun. Wanita itu membuka maskernya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat, namun senyum di wajahnya membuatnya nampak cantik.

"Bagaimana operasinya, Dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Bayinya adalah laki-laki, beratnya 3,3 kilogram dan panjang 40 centimeter, dia mungil sekali. Dan sangat menggemaskan." Jelas Dokter Hwang.

"Lalu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dia masih tertidur karena obat bius, mungkin akan siuman satu jam lagi. Kami akan memindahkan Baekhyun dan bayinya segera."

"Pindahkan mereka ke ruang VVIP, Dokter. Aku ingin perawatan intens untuk _istri_ dan anakku." Ucap Chanyeol. Dokter Hwang tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol yang sangat overprotektif.

"Wah, jadi Chanyeol sekarang telah berubah menjadi sangat overprotektif setelah menjadi ayah?" Godanya membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Chanyeol, kami akan pindahkan segera."

"Terima kasih Dokter Hwang, kau menyelamatkan dua orang yang kucintai." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Sama-sama, sudah tugasku menyelamatkan seseorang."

.

.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi bayi mungilnya. Setelah masa sulit dimana ia berusaha menggendong anaknya dibantu oleh seorang suster yang seringkali mengingatkannya, akhirnya Chanyeol telah terbiasa menggendong anaknya yang manis. Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Dokter Hwang yang mengatakan anaknya sangat menggemaskan. Baginya anaknya seribu kali sangat menggemaskan, sangat mungil dan imut, seperti Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa kecilnya dengan Baekhyun dulu. Sekarang ia tau benar jika alasannya kerap kali mencakar wajah Baekhyun dulu adalah karena Baekhyun kecil sangat menggemaskan. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun takut untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Hei, Little Boy. Ini _appa_.." Ucapnya kepada sang anak. Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat bayinya. Chanyeol yang tak tahan akhirnya merunduk untuk mencium dahi anaknya lalu menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil itu. Anaknya nampak terganggu dengan wajah yang merengut lucu, mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo_, lihatlah dirimu mirip sekali dengan _eomma_, hm?" Chanyeol melonggarkan kain yang melilit tubuh anaknya agar pergerakkan aktif bayi itu lebih leluasa. Semua yang ada pada anak itu mirip dengan Baekhyun, kecuali matanya yang sedikit lebar sepertinya. Rambutnya pun telah lebat untuk ukuran bayi baru lahir. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti menggendong Baekhyun versi bayi.

"Nghh.."

Suara erangan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari dunianya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Mata sipit itu mengerjab kemudian membuka perlahan.

"Oeekk! Ooekk! Ooeekk!" Seakan punya ikatan batin, tangis bayinya pecah begitu saja saat Baekhyun mulai sadar.

"Sst sst sst! Saat _eomma_mu bangun, kau jadi menangis. Ckck, ayo kita temui _eomma_."

Baekhyun segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat mendengar sebuah suara tangis bayi. Matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan bayi mungil di tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? _Junior_?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, sayang. Ini _junior_, anak kita." Chanyeol perlahan meletakkan anaknya yang sudah tidak menangis ke sebelah tubuh Baekhyun. Namun bukannya memeluk sang bayi, Baekhyun justru terdiam menatap bayi mungil itu. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya jika anak yang ada di sampingnya adalah anak yang selama ini berdiam di dalam perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya tumpah dan ia menangis layaknya bayi, disusul oleh suara tangis lainnya yang berasal dari bayi mungilnya.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan dua tangis dari dua orang yang mirip di hadapannya.

"Hei hei! Baek, jangan menangis. _Junior_ jadi ikutan nangis."

"Ooeekk! Ooekk!"

"Hiks hiks.."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kebingungan. Bagaimana jadi seorang ibu jika Baekhyun saja cengeng seperti bayi.

"Hei, Baek.." Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Jangan menangis, nanti _junior_ ikut menangis, sayang." Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan melirik anaknya yang menggeliat tak nyaman dengan tangisan yang keras. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan meredakan tangisnya diikuti oleh anaknya. Bibir mungil itu menguap lalu mengecap. Chanyeol yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya menahan geraman karena gemas.

Baekhyun dengan gerakan kaku mulai menggendong anaknya. Chanyeol membantunya menyatukan tangan dengan benar lalu melonggarkan selimut anaknya.

"Dia imut ya?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku. Matanya tetap melekat pada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh anaknya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyisir helaian surai anaknya yang hitam. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan membersihkan sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi matanya mirip denganku."

"Telinganya juga," Baekhyun membebaskan tangan-tangan mungil anaknya dan menciuminya dengan perasaan gemas. Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya ke tangan kanan anaknya yang langsung digenggam erat oleh kelima jari mungil itu. Erat sekali sampai Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan kekuatan anaknya yang baru lahir.

Jari-jari Baekhyun mulai menelusuri pipi kemerahan bayi itu. Terasa sangat lembut dan tipis.

"Kau beri nama siapa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh anaknya.

"Kau belum memberinya nama?" Tanya balik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku ingin kita berdua yang menamainya, bukan hanya aku."

Baekhyun mulai berpikir nama anaknya. Mengingat nama-nama yang telah direncanakan oleh mereka berdua jauh-jauh hari. Kemudian ingatannya langsung tertuju pada satu nama yang menjadi favoritnya sejak kemarin.

"Bagaimana dengan.. Jiwon?" Tanyanya. "Park Jiwon."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi, "Itu bagus. Nama yang imut seperti orangnya," Baekhyun lantas tersenyum dan mengecup pipi bayinya yang tengah tertidur.

"Jadi, selamat datang di keluarga kami, _uri_ Jiwonie.."

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kelahiran Jiwon dan Baekhyun telah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Dokter Hwang. Dan hari ini, di rumah mereka berdua akan kedatangan banyak tamu dari saudara jauh maupun teman-teman mereka. Chanyeol memang melarang mereka untuk menjenguk Jiwon saat masih di rumah sakit, katanya _sih_ karena Baekhyun masih belum pulih sepenuhnya jadi tidak bisa diganggu.

Kedua ibu mereka yang paling berjasa merawat Jiwon saat Baekhyun masih kesakitan akibat bekas luka operasinya. Lalu Yoora sudah membelikan lima _pack_ besar popok dengan ukuran paling kecil, mengingat keponakannya itu sangat mungil. Baekhyun berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoora.

Siang hari di rumah mereka telah banyak tamu dari kalangan saudara. Mereka benar-benar menganggap Jiwon sebagai anak emas dikarenakan dia lahir langsung dari rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol sampai harus turun tangan menerima berbagai macam hadiah dari saudaranya, mulai dari pakaian, peralatan bayi, kereta dorong, ranjang bayi, dan susu formula. Dokter Hwang memperbolehkan Jiwon untuk minum susu formula khusus untuk bayi baru lahir. Dan Baekhyun cukup bersyukur karena itu.

Saat sore hari, Sehun dan Jongin datang bersama pasangan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan membawakan mainan mobil-mobilan yang cukup besar untuk ditumpangi anak usia balita sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo membawakan pakaian dan selimut bayi.

"Kau pikir anakku ini lahir langsung jadi balita?" Chanyeol mengomeli Sehun yang datang bersama mobil-mobilannya. Pria itu justru memandang Chanyeol dengan datar seolah tak bersalah, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun atas sikap tunangannya yang memang memalukan.

"Aku ini berinvestasi kepada anakmu _hyung_." Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Investasi. Investasi apa? Setidaknya belikan anakku baju atau susu, kau ini benar-benar!"

"Aku yakin itu idemu Sehun -_ah_.." Tambah Jongin dengan mulut penuh kue. Kyungsoo langsung menyubit pinggangnya.

"Ya investasi. Nanti kalau dia tumbuh besar, kau bisa gunakan mainan itu untuknya sehingga kau tak perlu beli lagi yang seperti itu." Ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan di belakangnya hanya mampu menepuk dahinya atas sikap sang tunangan.

"Sudahlah Yeol, mainannya bagus juga _kok_. Nanti Jiwon kalau sudah bisa jalan akan aku ajak dia main ini," Baekhyun berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil itu. Tangannya memaju mundurkan mobil-mobilan dari Sehun.

"Memang bagus, aku membelinya dengan uang tabungan selama satu bulan," Balas Sehun.

"Yak! Memberi ya memberi saja, jangan kau ungkit harganya! Dasar _maknae_ tidak sopan!"

"Sudahlah Yeol," Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang bersungut-sungut.

"Maaf ya, Baekhyun-_ssi_.." Ucap Luhan merasa tak enak. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka memang sering membuat keributan, tapi nanti pasti mereka akur lagi. Mereka memang kekanakan."

Chanyeol melotot mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Enak saja anak itu mengatainya kekanakan, memangnya dia tidak melihat cermin? Orang yang menangis saat melihat bayinya mengatainya kekanakan.

"Iya, kau benar Baekhyun-_ssi_," Sekarang giliran Sehun yang melotot mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol menertawakannya. Mereka berdua memang kekanakan.

"Eh ayo Luhan-_ssi_ dan Kyungsoo-_ssi_, katanya mau lihat Jiwon." Baekhyun mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk menemui putranya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang bayi. Selepas perginya para uke, ketiga seme itu mulai berbicara tentang masalah mereka.

"Hey Jongin, kapan kau akan menikahi Kyungsoo? Kau tidak lihat sedari tadi dia sangat iri melihat kedekatanku dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memulai. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol seakan mereka tak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya.

"Tenang kawan, aku akan menikahinya setelah orang tuanya pulang dari China. Aku mau melamarnya kemarin hari, tapi dia tak mau dengan alasan ingin aku melamarnya di depan orang tuanya," Jelas Jongin. Matanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Jiwon dengan senang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu huh?!" Tanya balik Jongin kepada Sehun. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menikah dengannya. orang tua kami sudah setuju. Jadi kalian tinggal terima undangan saja," Jawabnya enteng. Kemudian keduanya menoleh kepada Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kapan kau akan memberi Jiwon adik?" Tanya Jongin enteng dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum menggoda lalu bersiul-siul.

"Aku ingin punya dua keponakan darimu, _hyung_."

"Y-yak! Kalian ini bicara apa?! Jiwon masih satu minggu dan kalian ingin menanyakan tentang adiknya? Luka operasi Baekhyun saja masih belum kering! Kalau kalian ingin, kalian saja yang membuatnya untuk Jiwon. Dia juga perlu sepupu dari _samchon-samchon_ bodohnya," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hei siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?!" Teriak Jongin dengan keras.

"SSSTT!" Dan dibalas delikan tajam dari ketiga uke di sana.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam dan rumahnya telah sepi karena kerabat mereka telah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di sofa, menunggu Baekhyun dan ibunya yang sedang memandikan Jiwon dengan air hangat. Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar yang telah didesain seperti kamar bayi. Di sana ada banyak barang-barang hadiah dari tamu-tamu yang datang. Bahkan ada tiga ranjang bayi di sana, satu dari yang dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, satu dari pamannya di Busan, dan satu dari paman Baekhyun di Bucheon.

Ia tersenyum memandang hadiah-hadiah itu. Dia senang karena Jiwon disayangi oleh banyak orang. Dia senang karena Jiwon diperhatikan oleh saudara dan teman-temannya.

Puk!

Chanyeol menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"_Eomma_, sudah selesai memandikan Jiwon?"

"Sudah." Wanita itu menengok ke balik punggung Chanyeol, "Besok barang-barang itu ditata dengan rapi ya? _Eomma_ tak mau ada ruangan yang berantakan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Apa Baekhyun bisa memandikan Jiwon?"

Ny. Park tersenyum, "Untuk pemula, dia termasuk cepat mengerti. Dia terlihat sangat hati-hati dan lembut. Beruntungnya anakmu mempunyai ibu sepertinya."

"Seperti aku yang beruntung punya ibu seperti _eomma_ku ini." Chanyeol memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka. Ny. Park tertawa dan menyubit pelan lengan anaknya.

"Sudah ya, _eomma_ pulang dulu. _Eomma_ sudah mengantuk."

"Baiklah _eomma, _hati-hati dan selamat tidur _eomma_ku sayang." Chanyeol melayangkan ciuman jauh untuk ibunya yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Wanita itu tertawa dengan sikap anaknya yang kekanakan.

Setelah punggung sang ibu menghilang dari pandangannya, Chanyeol segera menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Di sana, Baekhyun sedang memunggunginya dengan Jiwon yang berada di pundak kirinya. Sedang terkantuk-kantuk dengan kepala menyandar ke bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekati keduanya dengan tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Hei.."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Oh hei.. _eommanim_ sudah pulang?"

"Yeah, kenapa Jiwon belum pakai baju?" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat punggung Jiwon yang masih terbuka. Tangan kanan Baekhyun setia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung mungil itu agar sang anak tertidur.

"Dia rewel saat aku akan memakaikannya baju. Jadi aku harus membuatnya tidur dulu." Baekhyun membenarkan selimut kecil yang menutupi pantat bayi mungil itu dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Bukankah kami tampak menggemaskan." Godanya.

"Kami? Kau dan Jiwon?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bagian mananya atas dirimu?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Aku ini menggemaskan. Meskipun Jiwon juga menggemaskan, tapi aku tidak kalah darinya."

Chanyeol berpindah ke belakang Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah anaknya yang sudah tertidur. Wajahnya merunduk untuk mencium dahi sang anak pelan, kemudian menggumam, "Kalian lebih dari sekedar menggemaskan, kau dan Jiwon adalah segala hal baik di dunia ini. Menggemaskan, imut, manis, mempesona, dan lainnya. Dan kalian sukses untuk membuat hatiku meleleh dengan pesona yang ada pada diri kalian."

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum dengan pipi merona mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terkesan sangat _cheesy_ namun –entahlah, Baekhyun sangat senang dan terharu mendengarnya.

"Aku tau kau sedang merona saat ini sayangku. Tanpa melihat aku pun sudah tau." Chanyeol melengos menuju ranjang dan berbaring di sana dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Memandang Baekhyun yang sedang tersipu-sipu.

"Dasar _pabo_! Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begitu huh? Kau tertular Jongin ya?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Ah _uri_ Jiwon sudah tidur, ayo pakai baju." Baekhyun meletakkan tubuh anaknya dengan hati-hati ke ranjang. Mulai memakaikan pakaian bayi pada anaknya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu lantas tersenyum, "Kau memang ibu yang baik."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun mengerjab, kemudian tersenyum dengan melirik Chanyeol sebentar, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Sudah enam bulan usia anakku dan dia sudah mulai menunjukkan sifat-sifat kami –tidak bisa diam. Jiwon suka sekali memberontak minta turun jika kugendong atau akan memukul wajahku dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil. Suaranya sangat nyaring, seperti Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yang aku syukuri adalah anakku itu sangat jarang menangis. Bahkan jika dia mengompol, dia justru akan terkekeh-kekeh sepertiku sambil menatap _eomma_nya. Kata Baekhyun dia sepertiku.

Untuk ukuran bayi dia sangat cepat perkembangannya, salah satu keuntungannya lagi. Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun sedang mandi dan meninggalkan Jiwon dengan mainannya di box bayi, begitu dia memasuki kamar, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena Jiwon seperti hendak berdiri dengan memegangi sisi box bayi. Dia seperti bayi yang ada di film The Incredible, kata Baekhyun.

Ibu kami menolak untuk menyewa _baby sitter_ karena menurut mereka sulit untuk mempercayakan bayi enam bulan pada orang asing. Selain itu, mereka juga dengan senang hati bergantian membantu Baekhyun menjaga Jiwon. Lagipula _eommanim_ sudah menduga akan sulit untuk seorang _baby sitter_ menjaga anak kami mengingat Jiwon itu akan terang-terangan menolak kehadiran orang baru di hidupnya.

Dan di hari Minggu ini, aku dan Baekhyun berencana menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja dengan menonton film kartun kesukaan Jiwon.

Baekhyun sedang mandi dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan anakku. Aku memangkunya sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ yang sekiranya menarik. Anakku sedang bermain dengan buku bergambar yang dibelikan _noona_ kemarin. Membukanya dengan serampangan lalu berceloteh jika menemukan sebuah gambar menarik.

"Nyaa..Nyaa..!" Celotehnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada perutku. Kaki-kakinya menendang dengan senang dengan tangannya yang memukul buku gambar.

"Ini gajah. Gajahnya besar sekali," Ucapku sambil menunjuk gambar seekor gajah berwarna abu-abu. Jiwon tidak merespon kata-kataku dan malah asyik memukul-mukul bukunya. Aku melihat telapak tangannya yang mungil lalu dengan iseng aku menjajarkan telapak tangan kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatanku yang kurang kerjaan. Aku terkekeh dan menunjukkan tanganku dan Jiwon kepadanya yang duduk di hadapan ku.

"Kecil sekali ya? Sepertimu."

Baekhyun mengambil alih Jiwon dari pangkuanku dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ughh~ Anak siapa _sih_?"

"Nyaa~ naa.. naa.." Jiwon memukul wajah Baekhyun dengan senang. Aku mendekat dan menggelitikinya dan dia langsung melompat-lompat girang. Lihat _kan_? Dia ini ajaib. Masih enam bulan tapi sudah bisa melompat-lompat.

"Jiwonie bau~" ucapku. Aku mengendus tengkuknya dan dengan lucu dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia mirip seperti Baekhyun yang sangat sensitive akan tengkuknya.

"Wah _jinjja_ _appa_? Padahal aku sudah mandi. Mandinya sama _eomma_ pula. Masa masih bau sih?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara layaknya anak kecil. Membuatku tertawa.

Baekhyun membenarkan beanie Jiwon yang berantakan. Baekhyun memang suka mendandani Jiwon layaknya akan bepergian padahal kami hanya di rumah. Katanya sih biar Jiwon selalu tampil keren.

"Maa.. Maa! Jah! Pa..!" Jiwon memberontak di pelukan Baekhyun dan merangkak untuk memungut buku gambarnya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Matanya yang bulat seperti bersinar-sinar saat menunjuk gambar gajah di sana.

"Ini gajah, Jiwonie suka gajah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Seakan mengerti apa yang ditanyakan, anakku mengangguk antusias sambil melihat ibunya. Lalu ia meneleng padaku dan tertawa nyaring memperlihatkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi.

"Aaa~ _appa_ gemas sekali denganmu, sayang.." Aku memeluk Jiwon dengan erat sambil menciumi pipinya. Baekhyun ikut-ikutan tertawa dan bergabung denganku memeluk anak kami.

"_Eomma_ sayang sekali denganmu," Gumam Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi Jiwon. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Senang melihat kedua orang yang kucintai tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

Hari ini anakku akan merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Baekhyun memintaku untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Jiwon dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti keinginannya. Kami hanya akan mengundang sanak saudara, juga teman-teman dekat kami.

Pesta diadakan di halaman belakang rumah kami karena Baekhyun ingin mengusung tema alam. Dia tidak terlalu suka pesta yang di dalam ruangan karena menurutnya itu sudah basi. Aku setuju dengannya. Jadi di pagi hari, rumahku telah ramai oleh orang-orang yang mengurus dekorasi pesta untuk anakku. Banyak sekali pernak pernik rilakuma memenuhi rumahku karena Jiwon sangat menyukai rilakuma, sama sepertiku.

Baekhyun sudah dibuat sibuk untuk mengecek segala hal dan tak jarang dia mengomeli orang-orang dekorasi jika mereka melakukan sedikit kesalahan.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan mengomeli mereka," Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya yang akan berjalan ke halaman belakang untuk menaruh balon-balon rilakuma. Aku sampai pusing sendiri melihatnya sedari tadi mondar-mandir. Aku yakin Jiwon yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi tingginya juga ikut pusing melihat ibunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, tampak lelah, "Tapi mereka selalu melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan di pesta ulang tahun anakku."

"Aku mengerti, tapi apa kau tak lihat anak kita sedari tadi tampak ketakutan saat kau membentak orang-orang itu?" Baekhyun seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jiwon yang ada di belakangku. Dia langsung menghampiri anak kami dan mencium pipinya sayang.

"Maafkan _eomma_ ya sayang. _Eomma_ tidak akan marah-marah lagi," Jiwon tertawa sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai balon rilakuma yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun.

"Maa.. ma.."

"Mau balon?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Berikan saja satu untuk Jiwon, masih ada yang lain kan?" Ucapku. Baekhyun segera memberikan satu balon untuk anak kami yang langsung digenggam erat-erat olehnya. Anakku tampak sangat senang.

"Jiwon sudah kau suapi?"

"Sudah,"

"Kalau begitu beri dia stroberi yang sudah aku iris di kulkas ya Yeol. Aku harus mengurus yang lain dulu okay?" Baekhyun mengecup pipiku cepat lalu kembali menuju halaman belakang untuk mengatur dekorasi pesta. Dia memang ingin turun tangan sendiri mengatur dekorasi, tapi tidak mengijinkan aku untuk ikut campur karena menurutnya aku ini sangat kuno dalam merencanakan dekorasi pesta. Jadinya dia menyuruhku untuk mengurus Jiwon –memandikan, memakaikan baju, juga memberinya sarapan. Tentu saja Baekhyun telah menyiapkan baju untuk Jiwon sebelumnya karena aku tidak bisa memadukan baju yang keren untuk anakku.

"Jiwonie, jangan banyak bergerak ya, _appa_ akan mengambilkan stroberi untukmu," Aku membuat gesture makan dan menekankan kata stroberi padanya. Anakku sangat suka yang namanya makan dan stroberi, sama seperti ibunya. Aku sampai heran saat melihatnya pertama kali makan stroberi, Jiwon terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan rasa asam buah merah itu. Berbeda sekali denganku.

Aku kembali dengan membawa sepiring potongan stroberi dan garpu bayi lalu meletakkannya di hadapan anakku. Aku tau Jiwon tidak senang jika dia memakan stroberi dengan disuapi, dia lebih suka makan sendiri. Maka aku membiarkannya bergelut memakan satu persatu stroberi itu dengan nikmat seakan dunia hanya miliknya dan si stroberi.

Aku duduk di hadapannya sambil menopang kedua sikuku pada meja makan. Memandang anakku yang tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Aku jadi ingin merekam kegiatannya makan stroberi, jadi aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengarahkannya pada anakku. Merekam semua kegiatannya.

"Hei Jiwonie, sayang.." Aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia hanya melirikku sekilas itupun tanpa minat.

Lihatlah bagaimana jari-jari mungil itu menggenggam garpu dengan erat dan menusuk stroberi dengan tenang. Dia makan layaknya orang dewasa. Aku terkekeh setelah selesai merekamnya dan aku langsung tergerak untuk meng_upload_nya di akun instagramku. Tak lupa menyertakan akun instagram Baekhyun dalam _caption_nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian banyak komentar bermunculan dari teman-temanku. Mereka banyak mengatakan jika Jiwon sangat imut dan mirip dengan ku. Tapi tak banyak juga yang mengatakan jika Jiwon menurun pada Baekhyun. Intinya anak kami memiliki gen yang seimbang dari orang tuanya.

"Paa.. appaa!" Aku menoleh pada Jiwon yang selesai menghabiskan buahnya, "Won.. iwon nang! Maa.. maa.."

"Wah pintarnya.." Aku tergerak untuk menggendong buah hatiku yang tertawa girang setelah aku menciuminya dengan ganas.

"Iwon intar paa.." Ia mencoba berbicara padaku. Aku sungguh gemas padanya sehingga aku tak bisa untuk tidak menciumi pipinya yang bulat. Jiwon mengerang saat aku melakukannya dan menunjuk ibunya yang lagi-lagi mengomeli entah siapa di halaman belakang.

"Jiwon mau ke _eomma_?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk. Maka aku berjalan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kerjakan dengan benar. Mengerti?"

"Baik tuan, maafkan saya yang teledor," Seorang wanita berkacamata membungkuk meminta maaf lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Aku memeluk pinggang _istri_ku dari belakang dan dia menegang karena terkejut.

"Chanyeol!"

"Kau seperti Ahn _seosaengnim_, kau tau?" AKu mengejeknya dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan delikan. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan jika Baekhyun seperti guru olahraga kami sewaktu SMA dulu. Suka marah-marah saat memergoki muridnya pacaran. Dulu kami juga pernah kena dampratnya akibat aku yang kedapatan mencium pipi Baekhyun di koridor. Aku jadi merindukan beliau. Bagaimana reaksinya saat tau aku dan Baekhyun menikah dan kami sudah punya anak?

"Jiwonie sayang.. sini sama _eomma_," Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan Jiwon secara otomatis ikut memajukan tubuhnya ingin melepaskan tubuhnya dari gendonganku. Aku menyerahkan Jiwon ke gendongan Baekhyun dan anak itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun dengan manja. Anak itu mirip ibunya.

"Sudah makan stroberinya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jiwon.

"Ne.. Maa.. mau!" jemarinya menunjuk sebuah balon bulat berwarna merah yang tergantung di sisi pintu, "mau… belii tobeli.." Rupanya dia ingin balon itu karena mirip dengan stroberi.

"Bukan sayaaang, itu bukan stroberi," Aku mencoba memberinya pengertian, tapi yang namanya anak kecil pasti tidak mau mengerti.

"Aniii! Aa.. maa!" Jiwon menjerit dengan suara yang nyaring dan memandang Baekhyun seakan mencari pertolongan. Percayalah dia itu sebenarnya bayi yang licik. Sama seperti ibunya.

"Chanyeol tolong ambilkan balonnya ya?" Baekhyun memintaku dengan jurus _puppy eyes_nya yang mana aku sama sekali tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Aku kan memang harus menuruti kemauan Baekhyun dan titisannya –read: anakku.

Aku mencabut balon itu dari tempatnya dan beberapa orang dari dekorasi memandangiku. Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh, "Anakku menginginkan ini, kalian boleh memasang balon yang lain okay?" Setelah aku menyerahkan balon itu kepadanya, Jiwon langsung memeluknya dengan erat meskipun tidak sampai karena tangannya yang pendek sedangkan balon itu cukup besar. Aku berpindah ke belakang punggung Baekhyun untuk menggoda anakku. Dia berkali-kali mengerang protes saat aku menyentuh balonnya.

"Terima kasih sayang," Baekhyun berucap, "Kau memang ayah yang baik untuk Jiwon."

"Tentu saja aku ayah yang baik," Ucapku bangga. "Jadi, kapan kuenya datang?"

"Ah benar juga. Katanya Yoora _noona_ akan mengambilnya dari toko kue."

"AAA! Ppa! Ani..! maa! Appaa hat! Ahat! Maa!" Tuh kan, sedikit sedikit mengadu pada ibunya.

"Huu Jiwon tukang mengadu. Dasar manja!" aku mehrong dan Jiwon seketika cemberut dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Mungkin dia ingin Baekhyun membelanya.

"Akh! Jiwon sayang, sakit!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan jambakan Jiwon pada rambutnya. Membuatku tertawa, "Chanyeol! Jangan menggoda anakmu!"

"Ahahaha.. baiklah aku kabur!" Aku memilih pergi dari sana ketimbang terkena dua umpatan dari dua orang yang mirip itu. Percaya padaku, kalian tidak akan mau mendengar umpatan dari _istri_ dan anakku.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pesta ulang tahun anakku berjalan dengan lancar dan malam ini kami –aku, Baekhyun dan kedua orang tua kami mengadakan makan malam di rumahku. Yoora _noona_ tidak ikut karena dia sudah punya janji dengan tunangannya untuk makan malam.

Jiwon duduk di pangkuanku dan Baekhyun menyuapinya dengan bubur dan daging ikan tuna. Kami memang sering memberi ikan-ikan untuk makanannya karena kata banyak orang, ikan sangat baik untuk usia anak satu tahun.

"Wah wah! Aku tidak menyangka _uri_ Baekkie yang manja bisa jadi ibu yang baik ya?" Ibu mertuaku menggoda anaknya. Aku terkekeh dan sedikit banyak juga setuju dengan ucapan beliau. Baekhyun yang manja bisa menangani Jiwon yang manja. Aku bersyukur karena itu.

"Ish! _Eomma_ sudah jangan menggodaku!" Baekhyun cemberut dengan tangannya yang sibuk membersihkan makanan di sekitar bibir anakku.

"Appa.. paa.." Jiwon menarik-narik kaosku untuk menarik perhatianku. Dia menunjuk mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan padaku.

"Wah pintarnya anak _appa_.." Pujiku dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar sembari terus mengunyah makanannya. Dia memang suka sekali jika aku memujinya saat makan.

"Kalian memang sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Jiwonie. Aku bersyukur karena cucuku tidak kekurangan kasih sayang," ucap ayahku. Aku tau mereka berempat ingin yang terbaik untuk Jiwon karena anakku adalah cucu pertama mereka.

"Ini semua juga berkat Baekhyunku yang selalu merawat Jiwonie dengan baik," Ucapku membuat Baekhyun tersipu-sipu. Anak itu masih tidak berubah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Chanyeol juga ayah yang baik. Dia selalu menuruti kemauanku dan anak kami," Aku tersenyum jenaka mendengarnya.

"Eih! Kalian kalau sudah seperti itu rasanya seperti dunia milik kalian saja ya? Kami di sini seperti patung saja." Percayalah ibuku itu selalu merusak moment yang indah ini.

"Jadi, kapan Jiwonie mempunyai adik?" Celetuk ayah Baekhyun.

Aku yang sedang memakan anggur seketika tersedak karena bijinya. Kulirik Baekhyun yang sedang merona parah di saat orang tua kami sedang menggodanya. Kupikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik secepatnya Jiwon punya adik. Yah secepatnya.

.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat saat kau menghabiskannya bersama orang-orang tersayang. Itu memang benar adanya. Tau-tau saja kami sudah merayakan ulang tahun Jiwon yang ketiga. Anakku tumbuh dengan baik, berat tubuhnya ideal untuk anak seusianya dan wajahnya kupikir semakin mirip denganku.

Aku teringat dengan ucapan Sehun dulu jika dia ingin berinvestasi kepada anakku dan _yeah_, kurasa mobil-mobilan itu cukup berguna di usia Jiwon sekarang. Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dan lima bulan setelahnya, Luhan dan Sehun mengadopsi seorang bayi lucu yang diberi nama Ziyu. Entah takdir atau apa, Ziyu itu seperti titisannya Luhan. Mereka sangat mirip dan Sehun merasa bahwa dia memiliki dua Luhan.

Lalu Jongin, dia sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo sejak enam bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka sedang berbulan madu kedua, di Swiss. Itu sepenuhnya ide Jongin. Katanya setelah pulang, mereka akan mengadopsi seorang anak. Dan itu ide Kyungsoo. Dia iri melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang selalu bermain dengan anak-anak kami.

Lalu aku, sekarang aku sudah memiliki label perusahaan music sendiri, Ji Entertaiment. Memang masih belum berkembang sebesar SM Entertaiment, tapi aku cukup bangga dengan usahaku. Rencananya, aku akan melejitkan Baekhyun sebagai artis pertamaku. Dia akan menjadi penyanyi solo di bawah naungan label perusahaanku dan dia menyetujuinya. Aku memang berencana hanya menaungi para penyanyi solo, bukan boyband atau girlband seperti label lain. Berbeda itu menyenangkan.

Baekhyun sendiri, dia menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anakku. Dia memang terkadang pergi ke beberapa acara untuk bernyanyi, tapi dia juga tidak melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu. Dan kabar baiknya, sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang mengandung dua bulan. Baru lusa kemarin kami ke dokter dan kabar gembira itu sungguh membuatku memeluknya sampai dia memekik kesakitan. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kabar kehamilannya yang kedua. Aku mengatakannya pada Jiwon dan dia juga mengaku senang akan memiliki seorang adik yang akan dia ajak bermain.

Aku bersikap overprotektif padanya. Bukan apa-apa, di saat usia kandungannya masih sangat muda, Baekhyun mendapat job menyanyi sangat banyak. Mungkin itu diakibatkan karena label ku mendebutkan penyanyi baru yang sangat cantik. Sebenarnya aku agak tidak rela tapi ya, tidak masalah jika tidak sampai melewati batas. Aku akan turun tangan sendiri melindungi Baekhyun dari para _sasaeng fans_. Sampai-sampai aku membuat project duet antara aku dan Baekhyun agar aku bisa mengawasinya selagi kami berdua bekerja. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

Dan karena kami berdua adalah seorang _public figure,_ kami ditawari untuk membintangi sebuah acara yang mana kehidupan keluarga kecil kami akan diliput sewaktu-waktu. Acara yang setiap hari Sabtu pukul lima sore ditayangkan di stasiun televisi, SBS. Acara yang bernama **The Fabmily **atau singakatan dari Fabulous Family. Aku tidak keberatan, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Jiwon. Dan berakhirlah semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana harmonisnya kehidupan keluarga kecil kami.

Berkat acara ini, Jiwon menjadi salah satu artis cilik paling digemari. Banyak orang mengatakan jika anakku sangat imut dengan telinga peri yang sama sepertiku.

"_Annyeong!_"

"_Annyeong! Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan mengajak Jiwon pelgi ke lumah sakit untuk melihat adik!"

Aku tertawa melihat anakku yang sibuk menyapa dan membeberkan apa yang akan kami lakukan kepada penonton acara kami. Ada dua cameramen yang bertugas merekam kegiatan kami hari ini. Dan memang kami berencana akan mengecek kandungan Baekhyun ke dokter.

"Jadi ikuti kami terus ya," Ucap Baekhyun. Aku segera menggendong Jiwon dan membuntuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju mobil kami. Selama di perjalanan, Jiwon selalu berceloteh tentang betapa senangnya dia akan mempunyai adik. Di episode kali ini memang pertama kalinya kami membahas tentang calon anak kami yang kedua.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, kami langsung menemui dokter langganan kami saat Baekhyun melakukan check up kandungannya.

"Perkenalkan ini Dokter Hwang," Aku memperkenalkan Dokter Hwang dan dia tersenyum sambil melambai pada kamera, "Dia ini sudah membantu _uri_ Baekhyun sejak kehamilan pertamanya. Dan juga membantunya saat melahirkan _uri_ Jiwonie."

"Dokter Hwang sangat setia padaku _lho_," Celetuk Baekhyun dan kami tertawa.

"Jadi, kami kesini untuk mengecek janinku. Sampai mana pertumbuhannya menjelang bulan ketiga," Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidurlah di sana lalu aku akan melakukan USG pada kandunganmu," Dokter Hwang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur di ranjang. Jiwon sudah memberontak di gendonganku meminta turun. Dia langsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang tiduran dengan perutnya yang diolesi entah apa oleh Dokter Hwang.

"Apakah ada pantangan dalam makanan Baekhyun?" Tanyaku.

Dokter Hwang menggeleng, "Tidak ada, mungkin Baekhyun harus menambah nafsu makannya agar janinnya memiliki berat yang ideal. Tidak seperti saat kau mengandung Jiwon, kau susah sekali makan." Jelas Dokter Hwang.

"Jadi apakah calon bayiku memiliki berat yang normal saat ini?" Tanyaku. Dokter Hwang sudah mengarahkan suatu alat USG di perut Baekhyun dan seketika layar computer menampilkan gambar buram yang kuyakini adalah gambar janin kami.

"Jika dilihat di sini, perkembangannya cukup bagus. Dia mendapat asupan yang baik dari Baekhyun. Ukurannya normal untuk usia menjelang tiga bulan."

Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumanku saat melihat gambar di layar USG itu.

"Apakah masih belum ada pergerakan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum, dia masih dalam masa pembentukan. Biasanya mulai bergerak di bulan keempat."

"_Appa_! Mana adik?" Anakku memekik dari samping ranjang. Aku menggendongnya dan mengajaknya mendekat ke layar computer. Telunjukku menunjuk gambar buram di sana.

"Itu adikmu. Tapi masih belum jelas, kau bisa melihatnya?" Aku memandang anakku dan dia cemberut. Mungkin dia kesal karena tidak bisa melihat adiknya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya _appa_! Gambalnya jelek!" Pekiknya. Aku terkekeh canggung lantas mengajaknya menuju salah satu cameramen.

"Katakan apa kau ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanyaku. Jiwon Nampak berpikir kemudian dia memekik, "Aku ingin punya adik pelempuan yang cantik! Cantiknya sepelti _eomma_!"

"Lalu kau akan mengajaknya apa?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya belmain mobil-mobilan!"

"Hei, masa perempuan kau ajak main mobil-mobilan, Jiwonie?" Celetuk Baekhyun. Dia sudah duduk sambil membenahi bajunya.

"Iya, masa kau akan mengajaknya main mobil? Seharusnya main boneka," tambahku. Jiwon langsung menampilkan ekspresi tidak terimanya. Dia memukul bahuku lantas bibirnya manyun, "Pokoknya mobil-mobilan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Asalkan Jiwonie harus menyayangi adik nanti, ya?" Jiwon mengangguk.

"Janji menyayangi adik?"

"Janji _appa_! Aku sayang adik! Aku sayang adik! Aku sayang adik!" Ucapnya semangat sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dalam gendonganku.

Aku tersenyum haru mendengarnya. Anakku yang masih kecil sangat menyayangi adiknya yang bahkan masih belum lahir. Episode hari itu berakhir dengan acara makan malam kami di sebuah restoran Jepang dengan tawa yang berasal dari candaanku dengan Jiwon.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu menjadi bulan dan berbulan-bulan berlalu hingga usia kandungan Baekhyun memasuki bulan ke Sembilan satu minggu yang lalu. Dokter Hwang sudah mengatakan jika kemungkinan Baekhyun akan melahirkan adalah Sembilan bulan lebih delapan hari. Tapi kemungkinan manusia bisa saja salah karena tepat satu minggu Baekhyun memasuki usia Sembilan, ia mengeluh perutnya sakit bukan main dan ia merasa akan melahirkan hari ini juga.

Ini hari Selasa dan kami sedang berada di gedung Ji Entertaiment saat Baekhyun mengeluh sakit. Aku panik bukan main dan memutuskan menggendong Baekhyun menuju mobilku dan meminta satpam di depan untuk mengantar kami ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa menyetir di saat seperti ini karena Baekhyun terus-terusan mencengkram lengan kiriku.

Aku sibuk menenangkannya selagi sebelah tanganku menghubungi _eomma _dan _eommanim_ yang sedang menemani Jiwon di rumah. Ibuku yang paling panik mengetahui menantunya akan segera melahirkan. Berkali-kali aku menuruh Paman Ahn, satpam yang sedang menyetir mobilku untuk cepat dan akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan. Aku berterima kasih kepada Paman Ahn dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kantor.

Para suster yang sudah mengenal baik kami berdua langsung membawa Baekhyun ke ruang operasi dan memanggil dokter kandungan yang sedang bertugas. Aku terduduk di ruang tunggu saat Dokter Hwang muncul di hadapanku dan memintaku untuk tenang. Aku sungguh merasa déjà vu dengan ini. Tepat tiga tahun yang lalu aku mengalami hal yang sama. Di tempat yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian _eomma _dan _eommanim_ beserta Jiwon datang bersamaan.

"Baekhyun baru saja masuk?" Tanya _eommanim_. Aku mengangguk. Jiwon turun dari gendongan neneknya dan mendekat padaku. Aku memeluknya erat.

"_Eomma_ kemana, _appa_?" Tanyanya.

"_Eomma _masuk kesana. _Eomma_ mau menjemput adik. Nanti Jiwonie akan bertemu adik." Jawabku sambil menunjuk pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup. Matanya mengikuti arah telunjukku kemudian kembali menatapku. Ada binar kegembiraan yang tergambar di sana. Aku tau dia sungguh tak sabar untuk bertemu adiknya.

"Benalkah? Wah! Aku ingin kesana _appa_! Aku mau menjemput adik juga," Jiwon merajuk.

"Tidak bisa. Kita tunggu saja di sini biar _eomma_ yang masuk." Akhirnya dia mengangguk lesu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dadaku. Ia mainkan jari-jariku untuk mengusir kebosanannya. _Eomma_ sedang menghubungi _appa_ yang sedang berada di Jepang dan _eommanim_ sedang membeli minuman untuk Jiwon.

Aku melirik arlojiku dan ini sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu. Dulu, sekitar dua puluh menit sejak Baekhyun memasuki ruang operasi langsung terdengar suara tangis Jiwon. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan belum terdengar apa-apa. Aku mulai panik dan ibuku berusaha menenangkanku. Jiwon sudah mulai merengek karena bosan menunggu.

"_Appa_ kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi." Seakan manjur, ucapanku memang benar di saat seorang Suster membuka pintu ruang operasi saat itu juga. Aku langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya yang terlihat gusar.

"Ada apa suster?" Tanyaku.

"Tuan, ini aneh. Bayi anda sudah lahir, tetapi dia tidak mau menangis sama sekali. Padahal kami sudah menepuk pantat maupun punggungnya tetapi dia tetap diam." Ucap suster itu dengan gusar. Kami bertiga seketika panik mendengar itu apalagi aku.

"Bo-bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin melihat anakku," Ucapku. Suster itu mengangguk dan mempersilakan aku masuk, tapi belum sampai aku melangkah, Jiwon sudah menarik celanaku. Aku menoleh padanya dan wajahnya terlihat seperti hendak menangis.

"_Appa_ mau kemana? Jiwon ikut, _appa_.." Aku kasian melihatnya. Dia sudah bersabar menunggu selama itu dan sudah seharusnya dia melihat adiknya. Aku menoleh pada suster itu, "Bolehkah aku mengajak anakku?" Pintaku. Suster itu mengangguk setelahnya.

Jiwon segera kugendong setelah aku meminta ijin kepada kedua ibuku. Kami memasuki ruang operasi dan suster tadi memberiku dan Jiwon masing-masing sebuah masker. Di sana aku melihat seseorang terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang dikelilingi oleh sebuah tirai biru. Aku bisa memastikan dari celah kain itu jika dia adalah Baekhyun. Suster itu membawaku ke sisi kiri ruangan dimana terdapat seorang suster menggendong seorang bayi mungil di tangannya. Bayiku sudah bersih dari darah namun masih terlihat merah. Aku sedikit tidak tahan melihatnya maka aku mencari kekuatan dengan mencium pipi Jiwon di gendonganku.

"Jiwonie.." Panggilku padanya dan dia menoleh.

"Mau berjanji pada _appa_?" Dia mengangguk, "Berjanji pada _appa_ untuk membangunkan adik ya? Bangunkan adik yang sedang tertidur."

"Adik tidur?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan membawanya mendekat pada bayi kami yang sedang digendongan seorang suster. Aku mendudukkan Jiwon pada sebuah kursi di sana sebelum mengambil alih bayiku. Aku melihatnya. Bayiku yang cantik. Dia seorang perempuan, persis seperti harapan Jiwon.

Aku berjongkok di depan Jiwon yang segera ingin melihat adiknya.

"Ini adik," Lirihku, "Bangunkan dia, Jiwonie."

Anak laki-lakiku menatap adiknya dengan takjub. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi merah adiknya. Aku menangis dalam diam agar Jiwon tidak mendengar tangisku. Aku tak ingin dia tau aku sedang menangis. Bayiku tidak bergerak. Dia mengabaikan aku. Mengabaikan sentuhan kakaknya.

"Adik.. _annyeong_!" Sapa Jiwon. Tangannya meraih tangan kanan adiknya dan menggoyangkannya. Aku tau dia gemas.

"Adik, ini aku. Ayo kita bermain bersama _appa_. Adik bangun jangan tidur terus."

Aku tetap menangis. Tidak tahan melihat ini. Anak gadisku yang cantik harus bangun bagaimanapun caranya.

"_Appa_ boleh aku menciumnya?" Tanya Jiwon dan aku mengangguk. Jiwon segera memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pipi kanan adiknya. Menciumnya lama sambil memainkan jari-jari kecil milik adiknya. Dia terkekeh dan terus mengecupi pipi merah itu dengan gemas.

Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat bibir mungil itu membuka! Anak gadisku masih hidup!

"_Appa_! Aku sayang adik!"

"OEEEK! OOEEEK! OOEEK!"

Aku terkejut bukan main saat mendengar bayiku menangis dan segera memeluk kedua anakku dengan bahagia. Aku bahagia sekali. Anakku hidup! Kedua anakku hidup! Jiwon membuat bayiku menangis!

"Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih." Lirihku dan aku menciumi pipi Jiwon, dia terkekeh senang, "Terima kasih sayang, kau sudah membangunkan adikmu. Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Jiwon tersenyum padaku lalu beralih pada adiknya yang masih setia menangis.

"_Appa_! Adik menangis! Aku tidak menyakitinya, kan?"

"Tidak sayang, kau kakak yang baik. Kau tidak menyakitinya. _Appa_ sayang padamu."

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan pada hari itu selain berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Juga kepada Jiwon yang telah memenuhi janjinya untuk membangunkan adik perempuannya, Park Jihyun.

.

.

.

Seventeen years later

.

Hai namaku Park Jihyun. Mungkin kalian mengenalku berkat kedua orang tuaku. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special karena aku akan merayakan hari ulang tahunku ke tujuh belas. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ yang ingin merayakannya, padahal aku tidak meminta.

Aku mematut diri di depan cermin kamarku. Semuanya sudah siap. Rambut coklatku yang dikuncir –_eomma_ yang menguncirku. Gaun tosca yang dibelikan oleh _appa_ melekat di tubuhku. _Flatshoes _yang dibelikan _oppa_ dan gelang pemberian –_ah mungkin aku tak akan mengatakannya dari siapa_ kkk~

Aku terlihat cantik. Meskipun aku tidak memakai make up yang banyak, karena aku sedikit alergi dengan make up.

"Jihyunie, ayo keluar. Banyak tamu yang sudah datang!"

Itu suara _oppa_ku, dia sudah menungguku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku segera bergegas menuju pintu kamarku dan membukanya. Jiwon _oppa_ terlihat sangat tampan. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyayanginya. Kupikir, dia mirip seperti _appa_, terlebih soal matanya. Berbeda dengan mataku yang seperti _eomma_ dan aku cukup bersyukur karena dengan mata ini, aku bisa melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ jika _appa _atau _oppa_ tidak mau memenuhi permintaanku. Ssst, ini _eomma_ yang mengajarkannya.

"Maaf hehehe.." ucapku. _Oppa_ hanya memutar bola mata malas karena kesal menunggu. Aku menggelayut manja di lengan kanannya saat kami berdua berjalan menuruni tangga rumah kami.

"Astaga! Banyak sekali wartawan!" Aku memekik saat melihat banyak sekali para wartawan yang meliput acara ulang tahunku.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari acara _sweet seventeen_ seorang anak dari keluarga _public figure_?" Balas Jiwon _oppa_.

Benar juga. Kami ini termasuk keluarga _public figure_. Bagaimana tidak? _Appa_ adalah seorang pemilik label perusahaan music terkenal di Korea mengalahkan SM Entertaiment juga seorang composer kondang. _Eomma_ seorang penyanyi solo terkenal sampai seantero Korea. Jiwonie _oppa_ seorang pemain drama dan juga bintang iklan. Sedangkan aku, aku seorang pemain drama. Sudah lima drama yang aku bintangi sejak pertama kali debut. Itu sebabnya aku mengecat rambutku menjadi warna coklat –karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Kami semua di bawah naungan label _appa_ –tentu saja.

Saat aku dan _oppa_ turun, para wartawan langsung mengarahkan kameranya pada kami. Astaga!

"Jihyun-_ssi_! Apakah tema dari pesta ulang tahunmu kali ini?" Seorang wartawan wanita bertanya padaku.

"Ehm, seperti yang kalian lihat, temanya adalah pesta topeng dengan _dresscode_ _black and tosca_." Jawabku.

"Apakah kau menyukai warna tosca sampai semua dekorasinya berwarna tosca?" Tanya wartawan yang lain. Aku terkekeh, "ya begitulah, tosca warna yang indah. Ah maaf teman-teman, aku harus menyambut para tamu dahulu." Aku ijin untuk pergi dari sana karena Demi Tuhan, Jiwon _oppa_ terlihat sangat jengah dengan wartawan-wartawan itu. Dia benar-benar lucu!

Aku lihat _eomma_ dan _appa_ di sana sedang menyambut para tamu. Dan aku akan menyambut teman-temanku yang lain. Lenganku masih saja mengapit lengan _oppa_ saat aku menghampiri teman-teman sekolahku.

"Hey, kapan kalian datang?"

"Baru saja. Ah ternyata ada Jiwon _oppa_ di sini." Jung Sora, temanku yang memang fans _oppa_ku ini langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat idolanya.

"Wah _oppa_ tampan sekali," Aku memutar bola mataku lelah. Selalu seperti ini. Aku tau _oppa_ku ini sangat tampan, makanya dia punya banyak fans bahkan dari teman-temanku.

"Beruntung sekali ya, Jihyun punya kakak yang tampan," Tambah Nam Minji. Aku melirik kakakku ini dan dia tampak risih dengan pujian teman-temanku. Aku terkekeh sendiri.

"Ayolah teman-teman. Kalian sudah liat _oppa_ku setiap hari di drama favorit kalian. Haruskah kalian memujinya terus?"

"Tapi Jiwon _oppa_ terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat secara langsung, benarkan?" Ucap Sora. Dan teman-temanku yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Yah beginilah kehidupan keluarga artis. Merepotkan.

"Ayo anak-anak, nikmati pestanya jangan hanya diam di sini. Dan jangan lupa pakai topeng kalian." _Eomma_ datang untuk menyelamatkan kakakku dari teman-temanku. Dan akhirnya kami memilih untuk menikmati makanan di sana. Jiwon _oppa_ sudah pergi untuk menyapa teman sesama artisnya, dan aku sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Menungguku?"

Aku menoleh untuk mendapati orang yang sudah kutunggu sejak tadi sedang tersenyum dengan topeng di wajahnya.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalimu. Masa aku tidak mengenali pacarku sendiri hm? Nyonya Kim?"

Ah sudahkah kukatakan jika aku mempunyai pacar? Dia adalah anak dari Jongin _samchon_, Kim Taeoh. Dia yang memberiku gelang ini. Oops! Aku keceplosan.

..

..

..

END

.

.

a/n : hufttt, akhirnya ini bisa ending juga HAHAHA. Meskipun endingnya absurd! Anggap aja yang Jihyun POV itu side storynya yaa /digampar/ sorry for typo ._.v jika ada yg tanya Jihyun itu siapa, dia itu Jihyun(?) Anaknya chanbaek adiknya Jiwon dalam imajinasi aku /digampar lagi/

okay sekian cuap-cuapnya semoga memuaskan. Jangan lupa review /mwah

ps: aku gak nonton film cy kok. Gak.

Pss: jiwon ucul ihhhh ily /love/


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Annyeong! Ini bukan update ya hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para readers hehe..

Jadi, aku mau berencana buat hiatus (padahal sekarang aja udah jarang apdet) oke maafkan aku /cry/ Jadi aku mau hiatus mungkin sampe tahun depan karena kesibukan belajar dan lain-lain. Kuharap kalian mengerti, tapi.. Aku memutuskan untuk selama hiatus aku bakal apdet story di Wattpad. Bukan disini karena kalo di wattpad kan bisa apdet lewat ponsel sedangkan di sini harus pake lepi. Sekarang aku buka lepi buat tugas doang:( Di wattpad aku bukan apdet f yang aku publish disini tapi aku bikin story baru lagi dan so pasti main pairnya Mamih Papih aku hihihi..

Aku sungguh minta maaf barangkali ada yg pengen aku apdet ff disini cepet dan gak ngaret but, I'm so sorry gaes.. aku sebenernya gak tega sama yg suka nunggu apdetan ff-ku (padahal aku gak yakin ada yg nunggu ㅋㅋㅋ) Maybe, seandainya aku punya waktu yg bener-bener luang dan lagi banyak ide aku bakal apdet, jadi doain aja ya biar aku dapet ide yg bagus.

Buat ff Second Bench ku rencananya mau aku edit-edit lagi dari chapter awal. Buat yang I Love You masih ada separo jalan buat chap terakhir. Buat SIMMS, masih mikirin plotnya selanjutnya. YLMA masih ada sedikit bagian chap selanjutnya yg udah aku simpen. Buat My Best udah end ya hehe. Buat EJ dan Dejavu masih dalam proses pengerjaan chap selanjutnya tapi stuck aja di situ karena aku masih sibuk:(

Sekali lagi maaf ya gaes. Buat yg punya akun wattpad, yuk follow-followan. Namaku di wattpad sama kok kayak disini karena aku cinta Pikabaek! 'ㅂ')/ hehe sekarang aku lagi buat story baru judulnya The Firefly Light, remake dari manga Hotarubi no mori e. Sekarang aku udah publish chap 1, baca yaa... Jangan lupa voment hehehe

Sekian pemberitahuan dari aku, ppai!

-Pikapikabyun-


End file.
